Believe
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: Everything starts from something and something would be nothing, nothing if your heart didn't dream with me. Where would I be...if you didn't believe? Rated T for sensitive themes. Cabbie Love :) Use to be called Unconditionally.
1. New School, New Friend

**Narrator POV**

Robbie Shapiro woke up to the cheerful yet sharp tone of his mother calling up to him from the kitchen.

It was his first day at his new school, and she didn't want him to be late, although he really didn't care.

Robbie was a good student. He always got A's and did his work. But he wasn't exactly popular because of it. Sherwood, his old High School, was all about grades and how you participated in the class room. Hollywood Arts is nothing like that.

He was frightened and nervous. He had no idea how his day would go. This school was filled with talented kids from all over. Robbie was very talented; the only person who didn't think that was Robbie himself.

Robbie's Dad had just left him and his Mom for another woman, leaving them to fend for themselves. But that wasn't hard. Robbie's mom was top notch movie director and play write. His dad was a doctor. Sending Robbie to Sherwood was his dad's idea, wanting Robbie to follow in his footsteps. His mom of course could see Robbie's many talents and saw what truly made him happy. This is what led to the divorce.

As soon as the papers were signed, his Dad was out of the house and Robbie had been enrolled in Hollywood Arts High School.

Robbie was excited, but nervous by how he would be treated. Every high school is the same. Everyone always picks on the nerdy kid.

Robbie was tall, not very well built and had a mass of curly black hair with glasses that hid his pretty green eyes.

He was a handsome boy, but of course, everyone but him was able to see that.

He rolled out of bed and went to his closet, trying to decide on something to wear that wouldn't make him look like a complete idiot.

He settled on a nice pair of dark fitted jeans, a pair of tan vans and a light blue button up shirt.

He looked in the mirror, pleased with his appearance before heading downstairs to greet his mother good morning.

"Morning Mom." He smiled, kissing her cheek as she made him a cup of coffee.

"Morning sweet heart. Are you excited for your first day at school?" She asked happily.

"I guess…it's gonna be hard being I'm coming here Junior year."

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Everyone already knows everyone. Everyone has friends already. It's going to be hard trying to find somewhere to fit in." He shrugged, sipping his coffee.

"Oh don't think like that baby. Just be yourself." She encouraged.

"That hasn't really helped me mom." He smiled sadly.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear you talking like this. You are going to have a great day. You hear me?" She scolded, still smiling at him as she handed him his backpack before leading him to the door.

"Alright mom."

"Good. Now let's get going. You don't want to be late!" She jumped with excited, earning a laugh from Robbie.

…

"Okay Mr. Shapiro. Here is a list of all your classes, that there, is your locker number and combination. Everyone in this school decorates there locker to represent their individuality. It is mandatory and should be done by the end of the week. Any questions?" Helen, his new school principle asked.

"No ma'am." He smiled politely, taking the paper from her.

"Enjoy your first day at Hollywood Arts." She smiled, ushering his out of her office.

Robbie exited the office to be greeted by a hall filled with colors and enthusiasm.

He smiled, already taking a liking to his new school.

He scanned the lockers, looking for one that matched the number on his paper. The he came across it. It was blank and blue with nothing on it.

He smiled, entering the combination before loading his things into it.

Moments later, he felt a presence next to him, followed by a giggle. Turning to his right he saw a girl. She had red velvet hair that caressed down her back in light curls.

She was looking down at her phone giggling at whatever she was reading. She had the locker right next to him.

He couldn't believe that such a girl could be so close to him. Robbie didn't have a very good history with girls. He's never had a girlfriend or has had a proper conversation, with a good looking girl that is, that didn't end in a slap or a knee to the crotch.

He didn't even realize he was staring until he realized he was now staring at her eyes. Big, brown and warm.

"Hi!" She said happily bouncing on the bawls of her heals.

He didn't know how to, or if he even could, respond so he just stood there, still looking at the petite girl in front of him.

She laughed again, now waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hellloooo-"

"Babe lets go." Said a deep voice, coming up to the girl and grabbing her arm. He was a tall guy, handsome, well built, and the total opposite of Robbie. He was wearing a varsity football jacket so it didn't take a genius to figure out he was on the football team.

"Kk." She obeyed like a trained puppy and allowed herself to be dragged down the hall by him.

She turned around to wave at Robbie, but earned a glare from her boyfriend, at least that's what Robbie assumed, and instantly retreated, kissing the boys cheek and proceeding to follow him.

Robbie shook the encounter off as if it was nothing, not wanting to get involved. For the rest of the day he thought it would just be best to keep his head down and mind his own business.

His first class was Guitar, which wasn't hard at all because that was one of his talents and he had a lot of fun.

His class for Second Block was English. It wasn't one of his favorites, but he did pretty well in it.

After class he headed to his locker to put his things away before he headed to the cafeteria for lunch. But he didn't make it there.

In front of him were the boy and girl from that morning, followed by two large dudes, also wearing varsity jackets, standing right next to his locker.

Robbie, not wanting to have any problems, stopped walking and pulled out his phone, trying to act like he was consumed in whatever was on his screen.

Robbie was zoned out at one point, was brought back to reality when he heard loud laughing. When he looked up, he saw the three guys looking at him, laughing even harder when Robbie made eye contact with them. The girl just stood there uncomfortably in the ones arms, not wanting to be a part of it.

"Hey dork? You gotta problem?" The boy from that morning called out to him.

"W-What?" Robbie asked with a gulp of fear.

"Well you are staring at us like an idiot. You gotta problem?" He asked again, this time in a deeper and more intimidating voice.

"Evan stop." The girl finally spoke, but softly and sounding scared, trying to get his attention.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said angrily at her, pushing her away from him before making his way to Robbie, followed by the other two.

For some reason this made Robbie mad. Robbie grew up being taught to respect women and how to treat them properly. Especially after witnessing the way his Dad treated his Mom. Robbie might not know this girl, but he knew that was no way to treat her.

"You really shouldn't treat her like that." Robbie said without think, instantly regretting it.

"What did you say?" He said, getting in his face. "She's mine. I'll do what I want."

"She's yours?" Robbie asked, not even knowing if his mouth and brain were connected anymore.

_Dude shut up, he's going to hit you._

"Yeah as in _my_ girlfriend. You've probably never heard of it." He sneered getting a laugh.

He then turned around, heading back to her.

"I've got football practice for all of lunch. I'll see you after school _babe_." He said extra loudly for Robbie to hear, before roughly pressing his lips to hers.

She stood there rigidly, not wanting to upset him again.

Once he pulled away he laughed before heading back to Robbie.

"Out of my way." He snarled, pushing Robbie to the ground.

Once they were around the corner and gone, the girl came rushing up to Robbie helping him up.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry for him. Are you okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

Robbie dusted himself off before looking at her.

Her hair, he eyes, her lips, her teeth…everything about her seemed perfect in that moment. The way he voice floated as if on pillows. They echoed through his mind. The care and concern that hid behind every word she spoke. He didn't even realize he was staring again until she spoke.

"Hello?" She giggled waving a hand in front of his face. "Did you lose your voice somewhere when you fell?" She giggled.

"No…I-I'm sorry. I'm just not use to pretty girls talking to me." He said awkwardly, mentally beating himself up for letting those words escape his lips. "And I didn't fall. I was pushed." He said annoyed, not at her, but at Evan.

Her cheeks were tinted pink from his earliest words before she spoke again.

"I'm really sorry for him. He can be…" she trailed off.

"A bully?" Robbie chuckled as they both headed to their lockers.

"I guess…" She said looking away for a moment before looking back at him.

"You didn't have to stick up for me like that."

"He shouldn't treat you like that." Robbie said, occupied with his things in his locker.

"He's just…over protective." She decided after a pause.

"That's all he is?" Robbie asked with a chuckled.

"That's just how he is." She said, this time sterner.

"Either way, a girl like you shouldn't be treated like that." He said closing his locker shut and turning towards her.

"Well thank you…" she trailed off.

"Robbie." He smiled, holding out his hand.

"Robbie. Thanks Robbie." She smiled sweetly. "I'm Caterina. But everyone calls me Cat."

"Cool name." He commented, releasing her hand.

"Thanks." She giggled. "So you're new?" She asked.

"Yup." He nodded.

"How do you like it so far?" She asked happily.

"It's nice. It's a lot better than my old school. It's going to take me a while to find my way around."

"Oh well if you ever need help, I'm right next door." She giggled cutely, knocking lightly on her locker that was next to his.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He smiled.

"So what do you have Fourth Block?" She asked.

"Hhmmmm Algebra. How about y-" He began but was cut off.

"Oh me too! Me too!" She chirped, jumping up and down.

Robbie laughed, truly intrigued by how innocent and colorful she was.

"Well I got to go. I'll see you next block! Sit next to me will ya?" She asked, going in for a hug, surprising him.

"S-Sure. No p-problem." He said, hesitantly hugging her back.

"Bye Robbie!" She said, skipping away from him and into the Asphalt Café.

Robbie took a deep breathe, unable to comprehend if this was all a dream or not. Yeah he might have been pushed down and made fun of and it was only 3rd block. But he made a friend. And that friend happened to be a girl.

Robbie stood there for a moment, watching as she turned around the corner.

"Cat…" He said to himself, before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off.

**A/N: So I was really bored and I kind of didn't feel like updating Together, so this is my new story! I'm really excited for this one because I have a lot planned. It's probably going to be my favorite out of all the ones I write. I'm still going to finish Together I just felt like starting this one.**

**Well I hope you guys like it so far! I'm so excited!**

**I'm really bored though now. Someone should update.**

**Or if you know a really good fluffy Cabbie story, put the name in your review! I have read almost all of them so I probably know the ones you tell me but who knows!**

**Review and let me know what you think of the first chapter!**

**Hope everyone had a fun Thanksgiving!**

**Madison**


	2. He's My Friend

**Narrator POV**

"Alright class. Get with a partner and I want you to do page 138 in your text books. Make sure to do all the questions. Anything that isn't finished by the end of the block, you will have to finish for homework individually. Get started." Their algebra teacher said, before going back to her desk.

Robbie sat there awkwardly. He was never good with people. In fact he was socially awkward.

So instead of asking to work with someone, he thought it would be best to just sit there and do all the work on his own.

That was until he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He turned his head to be met with those big brown warm eyes again. Cat.

"Do you wanna work together?" She asked sweetly, earning weird looks from the people around them.

"W-Why me?" Robbie stuttered.

"Well…I'm not very good at this and you are. We had a pop quiz today and you got 100% on it! And it's only your first day!" She laughed in disbelief. "And we're friends right?" She asked.

Robbie nodded.

"Then let's be partners!" She said happily, scooting her chair next to his.

People stared in awe at the fact that Cat Valentine had willingly chosen to be partners with someone like Robbie, and even snickered here and there.

Although this went unnoticed by Cat, but made Robbie very uncomfortable.

"S-So how about you do the evens and I'll do the odds. Then we can switch answer and finish faster?" Robbie suggested.

"Oh…okay." Cat said weirdly before burying her head in her book, beginning the work.

Robbie was already on number 10 and they had only been working for 10 minutes. Cat however…wasn't exactly that far.

Robbie glanced over at Cat to see how she was doing, only for his head to shoot back up at her.

She was chewing on a piece of her red velvet hair, tapping her pencil against the desk.

She was on number 2 and kept writing and erasing every so often.

"Cat…" Robbie spoke softly. "Are you doing alright?" He asked, glancing down at her paper.

"I-" She sighed. "I'm not very good at his…" She trailed off.

"Cat. You should have said something. I have no problem helping." He smiled shyly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I just didn't want you to think I was stupid…"

"You're not stupid Cat. This is hard stuff. I'm only so good at it because in my old school we had already done this." He explained.

"Oh…well do you mind explaining it to me?" she asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Thanks!" She cheered, side hugging him lightly before turning back to her book.

While Robbie started to explain the equations to Cat, a group of guys behind them found it quite comical.

Each laughed, while whispering back and worth, not wanting to be heard.

Then all of the sudden, Robbie was hit in the back of the head with a crumpled piece of paper.

Cat, who didn't seem to notice the disruption, kept her eyes on her book, concentrating on what Robbie had just told her.

Robbie picked the paper ball up from off the round, opening it quietly in this lap.

In red marker read 'UGLY LOSER', big and bold. Then, in smaller print, all over the paper there were other mean words like 'NERD', 'FOUR-EYES', 'SHIT HEAD', 'DWEEB, and so on.

Robbie tried as best as he could to hold back his tears. He had been bullied before. He had been called names, beaten up, and shoved into multiple lockers.

Coming into a new school, Robbie had hoped to start over. To make new friends and actually enjoy himself for his last two years of high school.

He was wrong.

So wrong.

He knew crying would only make things worse, but memories and flashbacks flooded his mind as he read each red word over and over again. The pain, the emotion, and the loneness…was all coming back to him.

A rouge tear ran down his cheek and he hiccupped quietly, grabbing Cat's attention.

"Robbie…what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

Robbie turned his head, not wanting her to see him cry.

"Nothing…" He murmured.

"Robbie what's that?" She asked, going for the paper.

Robbie quickly snatched it away.

"Nothing…it's nothing…l-let's get b-back to work." He tried to encourage, but Cat wasn't buying it.

"Robbie give me the paper." She said sternly.

"No."

"Robbie." She said, before quickly snatching it away from him.

She unfolded it, reading the words that were scribbled all over the paper.

Something about her changed in that very moment. Her eyes weren't brown anymore, they were black. You heard her teeth grind together and you could see her cheeks heating up and her ears turning red. Her little hands bawled into fists, as she abruptly turned around in her seat.

"How dare you!" She half-yelled, not wanting to be heard by the teacher.

"Pardon?" Snickered one of the boys behind her.

"How could you write these lies about Robbie?!"

"Lies? Darling those are all facts." He laughed; getting fist bumps form the other boys around him.

"Robbie is none of these things!" She now yelled, full force. "You're these things!"

"Excuse me Ms. Valentine?" Spoke the teacher.

"I will never be any of those. Have you seen me?" The boy gestured to his face. "Have you seen that thing?" He asked, gesturing to a silent Robbie, who stared down at his lap.

That was it. Cat crumpled up the ball of paper that was in here hand and lunged at him.

Robbie's head shot up, quickly going to stop Cat as she slapped the boy multiple times across the face.

Their teacher came rushing over as Robbie had managed to lift Cat from where she was kneeled on the boys desk, carrying her away.

"Ms. Valentine! Mr. Shapiro! Leave my classroom!" The teacher yelled, going over to the boy with the now red and swollen face.

Grabbing their things, they did what they were told and left the classroom.

It was silent as they walked to their lockers, both trying to avoid the subject that was on both of their minds.

Robbie was the first to speak.

"Y-You didn't have t-to do that…" He mumbled, wiping his eyes.

"Yes I did. You stuck up for me this morning."

"I'm, use to being tormented…it's not a big deal…" He said as they reached their lockers.

"It is a big deal. You shouldn't be treated like that. Not by anyone…" She said, finally looking at him.

"Thanks Cat…" He said shyly, looking down at his feet.

But at the blink of an eye, Cat had wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him tightly.

Robbie wrapped his arms around her lightly, smiling to himself.

While Cat and Robbie were consumed in their hug, they didn't seem to notice someone leaving the nurses office, an ice pack pressed to his face.

The boy from the classroom.

He stopped, staring at the two, before pulling out his phone and taking a picture before darting back to class.

…

It was the end of the day and the hallways were empty. School had ended an hour ago but some students were there for sports and to do school work.

Robbie had stayed after to catch up on some work being he had entered this school in the middle of the semester.

He was heading to his locker to get his things to leave, when he noticed cat and Evan were standing there, seeming to have a heated conversation.

Evan was wearing his football unfirform.

Robbie duked around the corner, not wanting to be seen. He could hear them, but he couldn't see them.

"Why did someone send me this?!" Evan yelled at Cat.

"I was comforting him!" She protested.

"Why? He's just a stupid nerd! Who really gives shit about him!"

"I do! H-He's my friend!" She cowered away as he got closer.

Oh yeah that's right. I also heard you stuck up for him. Why the fuck would you do that?"

"He's my friend!"

"Not anymore he isn't." Evan stated darkly.

"You can't tell me who I can be friends with!" Cat said, a little bit more confidently.

"My girlfriend is not going to be friends with a low life, skinny four-eyed loser."

Hearing those words Robbie just couldn't bear the torture any longer and headed out another exit, forgetting about his books and trying to forget about today.

"He's not-" Cat tried to protest and stick up for Robbie once again, but Cat was cut off by a large hand slapping the side of her face.

"You listen to me. If I ever, _ever_, see you or hear about you and that son of a bitch again…you will regret it. You hear me?" He asked, getting closer to her, as her back was pressed against the lockers, her hand clutching her right cheek.

She nodded, tears now streaming down her face.

Evan laughed at her "Now find your own ride home." He scoffed, before walking out the door.

Cat slid down the lockers, bringing her knees to her chest. Hugging them tightly, she cried.

And cried.

She sat there for a good 20 minutes, just letting it all out. She imagined that she was under her bed or in her closet, where she usually hid when there was a thunder storm. She imagined she was wrapped in a blanket, wrapped in her mother's arms, even though that was impossible.

She felt safe.

**A/N: Well there ya go! Chapter two. It's a sad one I know…but hey. You guys are gonna really like this story. I'm still trying to figure out where to put the rest of the characters. I know some but they will come don't worry. And the next chapter you will learn a little bit more about Cat and Evan's relationship.**

**So I know in my last Chapter a lot of you asked what JV was when I said I made the JV team. Well in the US, in high school they have three teams for the sports. Freshman team, Junior Varsity (JV), and the Varsity team.**

**If you suck, you're on the Freshman team. If you're on JV, you're sort of on Varsity too because you can play in their games if you are chosen to. So, yes JV is a good thing, especially since I'm a freshman.**

**Any way I hope you guys liked it! I will most likely be updating for now on only on the weekends. I'll try to go back and forth from his story, to Together, and to Little and Cute with my updating. **

**It's just I have practice every day after school and I don't get home til late and still have homework to do:/**

**Other than that you'll get one every weekend!**

**Review!:)**

**Madison**


	3. Wrong

**Narrator POV**

The next day was just like any other day, as usual. Whenever Evan would get mad at Cat, he would just act as if everything was normal the next day. As if it had never happened. This scared Cat. She never knew when he would flip out or…hit her. One time Cat suggested he see a doctor for his out bursts and his anger issues…but it didn't end up so well. She had a few bruises on her ribs and arms. She went home and cried for hours after. She tried to ask for help, but it always ended in a threat.

He would kill her if she ever told. Cat's older brother, Beck, who was very protective of her, didn't even know. Beck saw a bruise one time, and Cat covered it up, saying she fell down the stairs at school and that she was fine. Cat was scared all the time. One wrong move and she would regret it instantly.

Ever since she started dating Evan, she never had time for friends. He never let her. He always wanted to be with her all the time. He said he needed to let people know what was rightfully his. But when she said he didn't own her…well that didn't end so well either.

Meeting Robbie…was like finding a life preserver in deep water. A friend who cared was what Cat desperately needed, a friend that would be there no matter what. She needed someone who would care enough to ask about the bruises, instead of judging her for them. Something in the way he looked and talked to her, it changed the way she felt. It gave her hope. Hope that she could actually be free from Evans death grip. Robbie was her life preserver, but Evan simply snatched that from her, letting her drown.

Cat went to school that day with a smile on her face, not wanting to upset Evan, although she was dying on the inside. She went to her locker as normal, putting and taking things out of her locker. She didn't want to see Robbie. She didn't want to tell him they couldn't be friends. That even talking to him would be a threat to her already unstable health.

Cat hurriedly went through her locker, grabbing the things she needed. She took a glance at her locker mirror, checking her hair and makeup. But what she saw nearly made her heart jump right out of chest. Robbie was headed her way.

Cat quickly made sure she had everything before slamming her locker door shut and bolting off to her class. She didn't like running from Robbie, to be honest she really liked him. She could see how genuine he was, even if she didn't know him for so long. That's why she thought she stuck up for him like that yesterday. She didn't think that a person so genuine and sweet should be treated the way he was treated. Running away from him only contradicted her thoughts.

Robbie was confused by Cat running away like that, but he just brushed it off as nothing.

Yesterday was an interesting first day of school for him. He was expecting it, but not like it happened. He expected the teasing and tormenting, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He also didn't expect to make a friend so quickly either, a _girl_ friend to be exact. The way her eyes sparkled when she talked, how enthusiastic she was, how kind she was, how _pretty_ she was…everything about her intrigued Robbie.

She listened when he talked. She genuinely cared. She wasn't like everyone else. She didn't laugh at him or make fun of him. And he was grateful for that. Robbie just couldn't understand how a girl like her…could be with a guy like _him_. Robbie saw the way he treated her, the way he looked at her. He looked at her with possession and lust. Never love. She always seemed to look back at him with…Robbie couldn't quite figure it out. Which was weird for Robbie, he was great at reading people.

But something about the way her eyes changed when she looked at him. It was like she became a robot and responded to every one of Evan's commands. It absolutely sickened Robbie. He has never had a girlfriend before, but if he did, he sure as hell would know how to treat her, and it wouldn't be how Evan treated Cat.

The day carried on as normal, no interaction between Cat and Robbie. Not that Cat was able to run from him, it's just they never crossed paths.

Until third block.

Cat had chosen to sit on the opposite side of the room from Robbie. When Robbie walked in and saw her there, his face instantly fell.

He knew it. He should have seen it coming. He blamed himself for ever think a girl like Cat would ever be friends with him. But then he thought again…she stuck up for him. Even when he was ease dropping on her and Evan yesterday after school she still stuck up for him.

What happened from then until now? Had he done something wrong?

Not wanting to over think things, he sat in his usual seat, not even looking at her.

Class had gone by like normal. Robbie could see Cat was struggling. He desperately wanted to go over and help her, but scared on how she would react.

Every few minutes Robbie got a note thrown at him from the boys behind him.

After reading the first one, he didn't bother to read the others. Instead he just nonchalantly tossed them to the ground.

Class was just about over when Robbie felt those big warm brown eyes that he came accustomed to, eyeing him. He lifted his head and there they were. Big and wide, staring at him with worry and concern.

'_What's wrong?'_ Robbie mouthed to her, after a moment of just staring.

Snapping out of it Cat just shook her head before quickly turning back around. Robbie sighed, running his fingers through his curls as the bell rang, before picking his stuff up and leaving.

He smiled wheb he realized that Cat was still at her locker when he got ther.

"Cat!" He called out walking over to her.

Cat squeaked at the sound of his voice, burying her face in her locker, as if he couldn't see her that way.

"Hey Cat…what's wrong?" Robbie asked once he was next to her.

"Cat isn't here at the moment so please leave a message after the beep…beeeeppp." She said into her locker.

"Cat…? Are you mad at me for something?" Robbie asked, genuinely confused.

Cat sighed, finally pulling her head out of her locker to look at him, but couldn't seem to look him in the eye.

"I just-…we can't-…" She stumbled over her words, tears creeping up in her eyes.

"I don't think we s-should be f-friends Robbie…" She stuttered, looking away.

Robbie was upset, mad, and so many other things. But he was also confused. He could tell something was up. Just by the way Cat was standing and acting. She was wringing her hands and wobbling on her heals, avoiding eye contact.

Something has to be wrong, he thought.

"Cat…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She said quietly.

"Cat I can tell something is wrong." Robbie pushed.

"There isn't!"

"Cat-"

"Robbie I'm fine!"

"Then why all of the sudden you don't want to be friends!?"

"Cat?! What are you doing?"

"That's why…" She said quietly as tears filled her eyes.

**A/N: Well there ya go. I hope you liked it**** you learned a little bit more about our characters…some feelings are developing…hhmmmmmm**

**And a lot of you were saying how fast Cat and Robbie became friends, well look at their circumstances. I did that on purpose because wouldn't you be desperate for friendship in either one of their positions? I hope this made that I little bit more understandable.**

**I also love that you all hate Evan **** that was my plan haha**

**Review! Ly**

**Madison**


	4. A Light Of Hope

**Narrator POV**

Cat sat on her bed, curled into a ball, holding an ice pack to her ribs and her knee, tears streaming down her rosy red cheeks.

She kept her eyes shut tight; hoping she would disappear and everything would be fine. That she was on a cloud or with her parents…or even with Robbie.

She lifted up her shirt along with the ice pack, only to see that the bruise had become more purple and swollen. She gently put the ice pack on her bare skin, wincing as it stung a little.

She closed her eyes again, trying to forget. But every time she did, she saw his face…Robbie's face.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Cat?! What are doing?"_

"_That's why…" She said quietly as tears filled her eyes._

_She quickly wiped them away, turning around to face her boyfriend._

"_I was just t-telling Robbie we couldn't b-be friends…" She mumbled._

"_Yeah…" Robbie said, sounding hurt._

_Evan took notice to it. "What? Is someone upset my girlfriend doesn't want to be seen with him?" Evan chuckled._

"_Cat…is that true?" Robbie asked with pleading eyes._

"_No! I-" She started, but Evan stopped her, grabbing her wrist and squeezing it with all his strength._

_Cat winced, letting out a little whimper, a tear breaking free. "I-I mean…i-its true…I-I don't want t-to be seen with y-you…" Cat lied, not making eye contact with either of them._

_Robbie glanced down and saw Evan hand clenched around her wrist._

"_Stop…stop! Stop doing that to her!" He said, lunging for Evans hand, only for him to jerk it back and send Cat flying into the lockers._

"_Cat! Are you-"Robbie started to run to her, only to be blocked by a very large Evan._

"_What are you doing?!" He asked._

"_Going to help my friend." Robbie stood his ground._

"_What did she tell you? She doesn't want to be seen with you!"_

"_Or you just don't want her to be seen with me."_

"_Same difference." Evan spat._

"_No it's not! You can't control her!" Robbie defended._

"_I can do whatever I want!" He yelled, pushing Robbie to the ground hard._

"_Robbie!" Cat cried out, clutching her side._

"_Shut up bitch. Don't speak to him. You are mine and only mine." He hissed, walking over to her and holding out his hand._

_She just stared at it, not knowing what to do._

"_Do you want help getting up or not?" He asked. "I would take my hand if I were you…" He said darkly._

_She gulped down her tears as she placed her shaky hand in his. She felt him start to lift her up, but then all of the sudden, she was back on the ground with a hard thump, watching a laughing Evan._

"_You asshole…" Robbie said from behind him, now back on his feet._

"_I would watch yourself, boy. You already got yourself into enough trouble."_

"_I'm n-not afraid of you." Robbie stuttered, trying to act as manly as him._

"_Yeah. We'll see about that…" He said before marching out the doors._

_As soon as he was out of sight, Robbie was at Cat's side._

"_Cat are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you want me to get the nur-"_

"_No…I-I'm f-fine…" She said, holding back tears._

"_Cat. You're not fine. Let me help you up." Robbie tried._

"_No! I said I'm fine!" She snapped. "Leave. Evan might come back and if he sees you with me…he'll make your life a living hell."_

"_I don't care Cat. You're hurt-"_

"_Robbie just go!" She insisted._

_Robbie stared at her, sadness and disappointment in his eyes. "Cat...I'm trying to help…" He spoke softly._

"_Well look where your help has gotten me. You think you're helping when you're only making it worse." She spoke coldly._

_Robbie looked at her, unable to read her face. He felt angry and upset. He had stuck up for her more than once, and this is how he's treated?_

"_Fine then…I'll just go." He said, holding back his own tears as he got up, heading towards the doors._

_Cat tried to get up herself, only to feel a sharp pain in her knee. She let out a loud cry, falling back to the ground. She instantly regretted getting mad at Robbie. All he was trying to do was help her._

_Robbie sighed as he stopped his hand on the door handle. He waited a moment, and then he heard Cat's breathy sobs and couldn't help himself._

_He turned around, making his way over to Cat._

_He stood by her for a moment, looking down at her. Noticing his presence, she looked up at him with watery eyes, before holding her arms out to him._

_A small smile formed on his lips as he lifted her up, standing her on her feet, only for her to fall into him._

"_R-Robbie…it hurts…" She mumbled._

"_It's alright…I got you…" He soothed, scooping her up in his arms. "Nurse…?" He asked._

_She shook her head. "I j-just want to g-go home."_

_Robbie nodded, checking the parking lot for Evan. When Evan's car was nowhere to be seen, he walked out. _

"_Where's your car?" Robbie asked._

"_Evan…drove me today…" She said softly._

"_Want me to drive you home?"_

"_Yes please…" She said, laying her head on his shoulder._

_After finding his car, Robbie placed Cat in the passenger seat before getting in. The ride was quiet and awkward. Both knew what was going to happen. After today, they knew they couldn't be friends. Robbie was upset to say the least, but he didn't want her to get hurt any more than she already was._

_When he pulled into her driveway, Cat sat there for a moment, wanting to say something but knowing what to say._

"_Do you think you can make it to the door?" Robbie asked, unable to look at her, gesturing to her knee._

_She nodded, wiping her eyes. "Thank y-you…"_

_Robbie just nodded, sitting there awkwardly waiting for her to get out._

_Then, hesitating, she quickly leaned in, kissing his cheek lightly. "I'm s-sorry…" She whispered as tears poured from her eyes. Without another word she got out, limping up to the door._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Now here she sat, ice held to her body, trying to stop crying before Beck got home.

She had already made an excuse for her injuries, being it wasn't the first time she had to lie to him about it.

She laid her head back on her pillow, wishing none of this had ever happened. To be honest, she really liked Robbie. He was sweet, smart, funny…everything she wished Evan was.

Evan use to be her dream boy. He was perfect. But something happened…and to this day Cat couldn't tell you what that was because she didn't know. He was out from school for almost a month, and when he came back…it was like he wasn't the same person. She would break up with him is she could. Maybe if she wasn't afraid of what he might do to her.

Evan would hit her…or worse. She could only bare so much right now.

"Cat? I'm home!" Beck called out to her, breaking her train of thought.

Beck was her older brother. Her parents abandoned them when she was 10. They couldn't take care of them…so they left. Beck was 18 when they left so he became her guardian. They were closer than ever. He took care of her. He kept her safe.

Living was hard. They didn't have a lot of money. Beck had a decent job, but it didn't do much. Cat worked on the weekends to help out, even though Beck didn't want her to.

Cat wiped her cheeks as best she could. "In my room!" She called out to him.

"Hey Cat- Cat? What happened to you?" He asked worriedly, rushing over to her.

"I fell down the stairs in school today…" She spoke quietly.

"Awe…Kitty Cat you gotta be more careful…" he said, pulling her into a hug.

"I'll try…" She smiled, holding him close. "So how was your day?" She asked sweetly, pulling away.

"Uh…about that…" He trailed off.

"What? What is it? Something bad?" She asked worried.

"No…it's good. Really good…but…"

"But…?" She pushed him to go on.

"I have to leave…"

"L-Leave? Why?!" She asked, the tears coming back.

"I got a job…an acting job. On Broadway. This could be it Cat. We could have a better life-"

"How is that better? You'd be leaving me!" She cried, collapsing into him.

"I know…I know…" He tried to sooth. "But I'd be able to send you my paycheck after every show. And I can come home for the holidays."

"But…I-I'll miss y-you so much…"

"I know…I'll miss you too Cat…"

"How long?" She asked, looking up at him.

"A year…"

"Beck!" She cried, clinging onto him.

"I'm sorry Cat…I just want you to have a better life…even if that means I have to go away…" He said, stroking her hair.

"When do you have to leave?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Wednesday morning…"

"That's two days…I'm going to miss you so much…" She cried.

"I'm going to miss you too…" He said, a tear trailing down his cheek. "I love you Cat…"

"I love you too…"

**(The Next Day)**

Cat walked into school, fearing the worst. She desperately wanted to talk to Robbie and apologize for everything.

She walked to her locker and opened it, but she didn't take anything out. She was waiting, waiting for something to happen, for Robbie or Evan to walk up to her. But no one came.

After another minute she grabbed her books and headed to her first block class, which Evan happened to be in with her.

But he was absent. This not only relieved her, but it made her extra careful. Anything she did, Evan would no. He had spies everywhere, some from the tech club and some from the football team. Where ever she went, she was being watched.

First and second block went by and lunch was pretty boring. She didn't have many friend because Evan never let her socialize with anyone. So she sat in the girls bathroom and cried.

Then came third block, one she was dreading the most. She sat in her seat across the room from Robbie, watching the door, waiting for him to come in. When he did, their eyes instantly locked. A small smile crept on his lips and she felt her cheeks hat up and butterflies fill her stomach. She was worried. Why was she feeling this way? She couldn't and shouldn't be feeling this way.

She quickly shot her head back down, focusing on the paper in front of her.

Class had gone by like normal. Cat tried her best not to pay attention to Robbie, trying not to look at him. She was relieved when class was almost over so she didn't have to deal with the torture any longe.

That was until she got her test back.

**F**

Cat was agape and tried to hold back her tears. This was her third F in this class, one more and she would be failing.

The bell rang, causing Cat to jump a little. She tried to grab her things as fast as she could but as she was about to get up and leave, the teacher caught her attention.

"Ms. Valentine, Mr. Shapiro, can you stay after class for a minute please."

Cat's heart dropped and her breath quickened as she walked up to the teacher's desk, Robbie following behind her.

"Yes Mrs. Smith?" Robbie asked politely.

"Well first…Cat, you've been struggling lately. And the last thing I want to see is you fail this class." She spoke softly. "Robbie has the highest grade in the class. I want you two to make time on you schedule for tutoring."

Cat's heart beat sped up. She was feeling so many things. She wanted to jump off a cliff before Evan pushed her off…but she also wanted to start tutoring right now. She was happy she got to spend more time with Robbie, but terrified if Evan ever found out.

Robbie was ecstatic, but scared for Cat. He'd have to admit he saw Cat more than just a friend. She was beautiful and probably the only person ever to be nice to him. He ignored his feelings though. He knew it wasn't the best idea for him to have feelings for her, and he didn't want to get his hopes up because he knew they would never happen.

They nodded, awkwardly looking away from each other.

"Well that's all I wanted to say…so I suggest you exchange numbers and get together during the week or something." She smiled, before dismissing them.

They walked out of the classroom together in silence, both heading to their locker. When they arrived, neither of them opened theirs.

Cat looked around for anyone wearing a football jacket or glasses, before crashing herself into Robbie, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so so sorry…" She cried into his chest.

Robbie was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her anyway.

"Cat…you have nothing to be sorry for…" He soothed.

"Yes I do. It's my fault we can't be friends…maybe if I was stronger I could stand up to Evan but-"

"Cat. Listen to me. It's not your fault okay? I understand."

"You do?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah…and I don't want you to get hurt." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Robbie…" She hugged him tightly.

They stayed there for a moment, just enjoying each other's company.

"So…about the tutoring…" Robbie finally spoke up, releasing her.

"Oh yeah! Give me your phone." She ordered.

"W-Why?" He asked nervously.

"Just do it!"

"Okay…" He shrugged sheepishly, handing her his blue pear phone.

She took it from him, quickly typing something before handing it back to him.

"Now you have my number." She smiled, leaning against her locker.

Robbie looked at his phone to see his newly added contact. It was her name with a little cat emoji and a pink heart.

He smiled, blush creeping up on his cheeks. "So when do you want to start?" He asked.

"Hmmm…how about today?" She asked.

"Sure. That sounds good." He smiled.

"Your place?"

"Okay."

"Yay! Okay text me later when I can come over!" She smiled, hugging him one more time before skipping away.

Maybe this could be a good thing. Maybe things could go her way for once, she thought, as she headed to her next class.


	5. It's Not A Secret Anymore

**Narrator POV**

_**(One month of tutoring has passed)**_

Cat and Robbie had managed to hide from Evan the whole tutoring situation. It wasn't easy, but they worked it out. They never talked in school or socialized what so ever. Cat even pretended to bully Robbie one time when Evan saw them talking.

But Evan still got mad at Cat about the little things. Like whenever she told him she couldn't hang out with him because she had to go to work, when really, she was with Robbie.

Cat and Robbie had gotten close. Beck had left already so whenever Cat was lonely she went to Robbie. But if Robbie wasn't available, like when he had to go to his allergy doctor, she went to Evan.

Cat was the kind of girl who wanted to have fun. But Evan and Cat…had two different ideas of fun. Evan was a little…forceful with Cat. They hadn't had sex…yet. Whenever she was over he would always want to kiss her and touch her. And Cat didn't like that. Even though she was still with him, she didn't believe he was worthy enough to have her in those ways. The guy she would give herself up to would be worthy.

When she would turn him down…he would hit her and get really angry. It scared Cat. It scared her a lot. She would have nightmares in the middle of the night that Evan would win. He would have her. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Those were the nights she called Robbie. Robbie would talk to her and calm her down. Cat never told Robbie what the nightmares were about. She knew if he found out, he would only want to help. He would probably call the police. But she knew that would only make things worse.

She liked Robbie. A lot. You could even say she developed a crush on him. He was everything she looked for in a guy. He was everything Evan wasn't. The way he smiled at her and talked to her. The way he would hug her when she was upset, the way he cared. The only guy that had ever cared about her in her life was Beck. And Beck wasn't coming back for a while. With everything Robbie did for her, even the little things, like caring enough to spend hour with her to help her in algebra, it only made his spot in her heart row bigger and bigger every day.

Robbie…well of course he liked her. She was beautiful and the only girl, or even person, to be nice to him. But he ignored his feelings almost always. While growing up, Robbie taught himself to never get his hopes up. He was sick of being disappointed with the results. So he figured it was better not to try, then to try at all.

Cat and Robbie had another tutoring session at Robbie's house. Finals were in a week, and Cat still needed to go over a few things if she wanted to pass. Robbie was doing an equation but Cat…let's just say she wasn't as into it as he was.

"So in order to solve the equation, you have to bring everything to other side of the equal sign…" Robbie said, concentrating on the paper in front of him. "So you subtract this from that…and add this to that…and there. X = 16." Robbie smiled, looking up at Cat only to find her doodling little hearts on her paper.

"Cat!" Robbie exclaimed, causing her to jump.

"Whaty?" She asked cutely.

"Were you even paying attention?" He asked with a sigh, putting his books to the side.

"No…I mean I was! But I got really bored." She pouted.

"Cat…" He sighed again. "How do you expect to ace the final if you don't pay attention?" He asked kindly.

"I don't know…I'm not really in the mood to do math. Let's do something fun! I mean…Evan usually doesn't usually let me have fun…" She pouted again.

Robbie looked at her sympathetically before changing the subject, not wanting her to be upset.

"Erm…how about we play a game?" Robbie asked somewhat enthusiastically.

"Okay!" She suddenly lightened up. "Truth or Dare!"

Robbie froze. Truth or dare never ended well for him…like ever. He always ended up being humiliated or sick to his stomach. But this was Cat. I mean he has known her for over a month…what could go wrong?

"Um…truth." He said managing to smile.

"Hhmmm…what's your favorite color?" She asked.

Robbie raised an eye brow, as if silently saying, '_Really? That's it?' _She must have taken notice to it because she spoke up. "What? Might as well learn about each other why we're at it." She smiled.

"Blue" He grinned. "Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare!" She said excitedly without hesitating.

"Hmmm…okay. I dare you to…drink pickle juice!" He laughed.

"Ew Robbie!" She squealed, not being able to hold back her giggles as Robbie left his room, only to return moments later with the pickle jar and a cup.

"Come on a dare's a dare…" He smiled, pouring the greenish liquid into this glass.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" She trailed off taking the glass from him and sniffing it.

"I hate you." She glared at him.

"Hey, you know you love me." He smiled goofily at her.

_Yes. Yes I do now shut up,_ she thought as she put the glass to her lips, slowly tilting the glass, letting the pickle juice pour into her mouth.

After one sip she cringed, pulling away.

"Ugh…this is disgusting…" She coughed.

"You have to drink all of it." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She rolled her eyes, taking another gulp.

Watching her make weird faces while trying to just get it all down, Robbie smiled, moving closer to her.

Then he leaned over, pinching nose so that she couldn't breathe through her nostrils.

Cat raised an eye brow at him silently questioning what he was doing.

"They say when you hold your nose you can't taste it." He smiled shyly at her; his breathe caressing her cheek making her blush as she gulped down the last drop.

"Thanks…" She whispered, putting the glass to the side. "Your turn!"

"Okay…truth."

"Again? You big baby." She teased, poking the side of his face.

"Hey, I'm just playing it safe." He smiled. "I don't want to drink pickle juice."

"Neither did I!" She laughed, poking him again.

"Stop that and just give me a truth." He laughed, swatting at her hand as she giggled.

"Okay…who do you like?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Uummm…no one I guess." He said, not even lying.

"Awe come on! Everyone likes someone!" She pushed.

"Well…there's this girl…" He started. "But we're friends. And I don't want to get my hopes up. She's really pretty so I doubt I'll ever have a chance with her." He said honestly.

"Don't say that! Any girl in the world would be lucky to have your love Robbie." She smiled softly, placing her hand on his.

Robbie was taken back. "You think so?"

She nodded as her cheeks tinted pink a little before she removed her hand from his and dropped her gaze.

"So…uh…truth or dare?" Robbie asked.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" He asked.

"You." She said without thinking, causing Robbie to almost have a heart attack before she saved herself. "I mean…_you_ know who…_Evan_, my boyfriend." She sighed, toying with his sheets.

"Cat…why are you still with him?" Robbie asked gently.

"I don't know…" She lied, she knew why.

"Cat, he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't treat you the way you should be treated-"

"Robbie it's complicated. You wouldn't understand. Just drop it. Please?" She begged, unable to meet his gaze.

"Cat-"

"Please."

"Okay…" He sighed. "What time is it?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um…" Cat mumbled, looking for her phone before spotting it on the other side of his bed. She stretched out, reaching over to grab it, causing the hem of her shirt to ride up the littlest bit.

But the littlest bit was just enough for Robbie to see the black and blue.

"Cat…"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?" He asked, going for her shirt.

She quickly pulled it down, moving away from him. "Nothing. It's nothing." She mumbled.

"Cat." He said, this time more demanded, causing her to squeak and shut her eyes.

After a moment, Robbie took this as an opportunity and gently lifted up her to about an inch above the belly button and that was enough for him to see the bruises.

"C-Cat…" Robbie chocked out.

"I fell." She stated, pulling her shirt down.

"Cat. Don't lie to me." For some reason, when he said this, he sounded exactly like Evan.

She let out a gasp at the sound of that statement, flinching and shying away from him.

"Cat…what's wrong?" he now asked concerned.

"I though…you were g-going to hit me…" She answered truthfully.

"Hit you? Cat I would never-" Then, realization filled his face along with anger as he looked into her eyes.

"Cat…did Evan…did her do that to you…?" He asked in a low voice.

Cat looked back at him, a tear streaming down her face. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She nodded.

Robbie balled his hands into tight fists as he got up from the bed and started to pace the room.

"Why didn't you tell me Cat? He could really hurt you. Why would you keep this a secret?" He asked looking at her. Then it hit him.

"Did he threaten you?" He asked quietly, going over to the bed and sitting back down next to her.

She nodded, tears now streaming rapidly down her face.

"Oh Cat…I'm so sorry…come here…" He said gently, pulling her into his arms as she climbed into his lap, crying into the crook of his neck.

"Sshhhhh…I got you. You're okay." He soothed, running a hand up and down her back. "I'll call the police and everything will be okay-"

"No!" She said as her head shot up. " You c-can't call the police. H-He will only get angry. Please Robbie…don't call the police…don't tell anyone…" She pleaded, tugging at his shirt.

He sighed. "Cat we have to do something. He can't just get away with it."

"W-We can fix it ourselves! He hasn't always been like this. Maybe we can just…I don't fix everything. I don't know." She shook, confused at her own words.

"It's okay Cat…we can figure something out okay? I'm not going to let him hurt you like that anymore." He whispered, kissing her head. "Let's start off with this. You can't see him anymore Cat. You understand. He's dangerous." Robbie tried.

"But he won't let me b-break up with him! Last time I tried to…he…h-he…"

"It's okay. You don't have to say it." He said, pulling her closer. "Just stay away from him. I can talk to lane at school and have something set up so you two are separated and he is supervised. We don't have to give him specifics, just that he is harassing you…okay?" He tried again.

She nodded, lifting her head from his shoulder. "T-Thank you so much Robbie." She hiccupped, kissing his cheek tenderly.

"N-No problem." He stuttered, blushing madly.

Cat managed to giggle at this, hugging him tightly.

"Let's do something to keep you mind off this, okay?" He suggested. "How about we watch a movie?" He asked.

She nodded. "Do you have The Aristocats?" She asked happily.

"No…but we can watch it on Netflix." He smiled, sliding her off his lap and looking for the remote to his TV. When he found it and turned the TV on, he turned around to fin Cat sitting comfortably against his pillows, patting the spot next to her for him to join her.

He grinned, crawling over to her and smiling. She returned the smile as he found the movie and pressed play.

When the beginning music was playing and the lights were off, Cat looked over at Robbie and smiled, before laying her head on his shoulder, hooking a finger around one of his.

**A/N: Awwweee aren't they the cutest?**

**So what do you think will the outcome of the whole stay away from Evan thing? Was it a horrible idea or a good one?**

**I will be updating this story a lot because I have the ideas fresh in mah brain:P haha it's a little harder for me to update Together without boring you guys with pointless chapters about nothing lol haha but when I think of something I'll update**

**BTW I have a new story idea for whenever I finish this one or Together but it's a Cabbie version of a famous love story. I'm not going to tell you which one but the thing with this love story is that I will not have any Authors Notes in it. I want to keep the suspicion. Because from reading just a view chapters into it you might figure out what love story it's based off of. So I don't want to give up how I'll end it and I'll jst keep you guys guessing…hehehehe**

**But lets see if any of you can guess what famous love story it will be based off of! Let me know in your review!**

**Love youuuu**

**Madison**


	6. He Doesn't Get The Hints

**Narrator POV**

Robbie opened his eyes to see the sun peeking into his room and a little red head curled into his side, unconsciously cuddling closer to him, loosely gripping his shirt.

He smiled at her, lifting his head from where it laid on hers before checking the time.

9:00am

Good thing it was a Saturday.

Robbie then noticed a note taped to his TV. He slowly pried her off of him, climbing off the bed without waking her.

The note was from his mom.

_Robbie,_

_You guys fell asleep during the movie. You two are too cute! I shut the TV off. I didn't want to wake you. I left for work and I won't be back until late tonight. Dinner is in the fridge. _

_Love you_

_Mom_

Robbie smiled a little, taking the note and tossing it into the trash bin. His mom always talked about how cute he and Cat were. He tried to tell her nothing was ever going to happen. But she refused to believe it. He tried to believe it himself. He didn't want to be turned down by the one person that put a smile on his face.

Robbie walked back to the bed, sitting with his back towards Cat and pulling out his phone and checking updates on TheSlap and such.

Cat stretched out on his bed, her eyes fluttering open as she let out a yawn. Robbie heard her, turning around to see a tired looking Cat.

"Hey you." He whispered, poking her dimple as she smiled groggily at him.

"Hi." She said cutely, knuckling the sleep out of her eyes before sitting up.

"How long have you been up?" She asked as he faced her.

"Not long. I didn't want to wake you." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him engulfing him in a hug.

"Morning." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning." He smiled, hugging her back.

"So what do you wanna do today?" She asked happily, pulling away but staying close to him.

"Uh…I don't know. Whatever you want. I mean, you don't have to spend your Saturday with me…"

"But I want to!" She said a little too quickly. "Unless you don't…" She trailed off, looking disappointed.

"Of course I do Cat! I mean you're kind of my only friend." He smiled sheepishly.

_Friend_, she thought, trying to hide the hurt that made her feel.

"Good. That means I don't have to share you with anyone else." She smiled, looking at her lap.

"…thanks?" He squinted, unsure on how to respond to that.

"So…uh…what do you wanna do?" Cat asked loudly, clearly trying to change the subject.

"You can pick. I don't really mind." He smiled.

"Let's go ice skating!" She cheered, bouncing lightly on the bed.

He smiled at her eagerness, jumping up off the bed and holding a hand out to her. She gladly accepted it, leaping off his bed as well, giggling like crazy.

"I'm going to go get dressed then we can stop at your house so you can change into some new clothes. Okay?" He smiled as he watched her play with his fingers.

"Okay!" She smiled looking up at him.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He said before grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom.

**Cat POV**

I'm so happy! Robbie and I are going to spend the whole day with each other!

YAYYYY!

I really like him. Maybe even love him but…I don't think he feels the same. I mean it's kind of weird because technically I have a boyfriend still but I don't love him.

I want him to be hit by a bus.

Okay that's a little mean…

No, yeah I want him to die.

Anyway back to Robbie. He's so sweet and charming and funny and…adorable. I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend. Not even just his personality but his looks too. He has those pretty green eyes, that cute smile and…those lips.

Oh my god I can't even talk to the boy without thinking about grabbing him and kissing him. He's probably such a good kisser too…

Ugh! I just can't take it! I want to know what it feels like to be in a real relationship. Evan is such an ass hole. The only person to ever show me love in my life was Beck and he isn't here anymore.

Robbie would probably give the girl he loved the world. He's just sweet like that. He would know how to treat her right and with some respect. Something Evan clearly doesn't know how to do.

I'm glad Robbie found out about him though. I was just waiting for the day Evan would take things too far. The day I would lose _it_ to that scum bag.

I'm not like the girls in my school. Just because Evan is hot a super popular does not mean he has the right to have my virginity. I'm not the kind of girl to just let any guy come and take me and have his way with me.

Just then I heard a small click noise and Robbie emerged from the bathroom in-

Without a shirt on. OMG.

"This shirt has a stain on it…" He mumbled, face red, not looking at me while he looked for another shirt.

Good thing he didn't try talking to me because I can't talk right now. He is…perfect.

I take back what I said. If Robbie wanted to take me right now and have his way with me I will gladly lead the way.

I'm pretty sure I have been staring at his abs because Robbie has been trying to get my attention.

"Cat…?" He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

Oh my god when did he get that close?!

"Um…uh…y-yeah?" I stutter, looking up at his face.

"Blue or black?" He asked holding up two button-down shirts.

"Uh…black." I say before he bolts back into the bathroom.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in before collapsing back onto his bed.

This boy drives me crazy.

Not even a second later Robbie came back out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark jeans and the black button down shirt.

"You ready?" He asked, grabbing our jackets.

I nodded, slipping on my jacket before grabbing his hand and leading him to the door.

The car ride was quiet and it was killing me. Robbie had his hand resting on the center consul and I desperately wanted to hold it but…do you think that's too much? Might as well try…

I take a risk and lift my left hand, gently placing it next to his so our hands were touching the littlest bit.

After a moment I start to play with his fingers with mine, causing us both to smile. Taking another risk, after a moment of playing with his fingers, I gently slid my hand under his so his was resting on the palm of my hand.

Feeling embarrassed, I looked away as I loosely filled the spaces between his fingers with mine but not all the way.

I smiled when I felt him curl his fingers around mine and I turned my head to look at him. He was smiling and his face was beat red but he kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

He's actually holding my hand…oh my god! I mean we've held hands before but not like this. It's always when I'm pulling him somewhere.

Before we knew it we were in my drive way. But I didn't want to get out because that would me I couldn't hold his hand.

Robbie got out first so I instantly followed. Once I unlocked the door I threw my jacket on the couch along with my purse.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked him politely.

"Nah I'm good. Thanks." He smiled, looking around at the pictures on the walls. "This I the first time I've been in here." He thought out loud as I was pouring myself a glass of lemonade.

"It is?" He nodded. "Well we'll have to change that won't we?" I smirked, putting my glass down.

Robbie turned red, nodding his head in agreement.

"I'll be right back!" I chimed, rushing down the hall to my room.

What am I going to wear?

I need something to get his attention. It's obvious the flirting isn't working for me.

I rummage through my closet trying to find something to wear but it's not working.

I settle on a black pair of leggings and a long thin light pink sweater that hugged my body and a pair of grey vans.

I quickly walk over to my vanity and add some extra curls to my hair before touching up my makeup and heading down stairs to Robbie.

"Hey what took you so long-" He started, but stopped when he turned around and saw me.

"I-…uh…I mean…you-…" He stuttered turning bright red and looking at his shoes.

"Yes?" I asked, stepping close to him.

"Y-You…uh look really pretty…" He mumbled, wringing his hands.

"Hehe…thanks Robbie." I giggled, kissing cheek lightly before looping hands with him and walking out the door.

…

**Narrator POV**

The ice skating rink was in doors, of course, and it wasn't too packed.

Cat and Robbie walked up to the counter to pay and grab their skates.

"Two pairs of ice skates please." Robbie smiled and the man working behind the counter.

"Okay…that will be $20 and I'll just need your sizes." He replied.

Robbie and Cat both went for their wallet but Robbie was faster and handed the boy a 20.

"Robbie!" Cat scolded, smacking his arm lightly.

"What?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Why'd you pay?" She pouted.

He smiled. "Because with everything you have been going through you deserve to be treated to a day of fun." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and hugging her.

"You're the best." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Yeah…I know." He joked as Cat hit him lightly, giggling.

The gathered their skates and laced up before heading out onto the ice. As soon as they stepped foot on the slippery surface, Cat clung to the wall for dear life. As for Robbie, he had no problem just skating along.

"Cat what are you doing?" he chuckled at her.

"I'm not very good at this…" She lied. She was excellent at ice skating, she just wanted a certain someone to help her.

"Then why did you offer it?" He asked laughing.

"Because I thought it would be fun." She reasoned. "And I have you to help me." She hinted, holding out her hand.

He smiled, taking hold of her hand as she wobbled towards him. As she tried to take another step, she slipped, winding up pressed against Robbie, his hands firmly on her waist keeping her from falling.

"I got you." He smiled sheepishly at her before letting go.

She blushed; holding onto his hand as they slowly skated across the ice.

"You're getting better." Robbie pointed out, being she hadn't fallen yet.

"Hehe I think I got it!" she said happily, letting go of his hand and getting a little bit ahead of him. At one point she wasn't even doing anything but gliding. She had gotten far away from him when she came to a stop in the middle of the rink. But she couldn't get going again (at least she acted like it).

"Robbie help!" She squeaked out to him, covering her eyes as people skated past her quickly.

He quickly skated up to her rescue, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around with him.

"Hehe Robbie!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They slowed down a bit, still spinning a little as she rested her forehead against his.

"You saved me…" She breathed, cheeks tinting pink as she felt his breath collide with hers.

"That I did…" He said awkwardly as he felt her get closer to him. Finally looking into her eyes, he saw her begin to lean in. Not knowing what he was doing he leaned in too.

Their lips were about an inch apart when they crashed into the wall, falling to the ice together, and both laughing hysterically.

When their laughing subsided, Cat looked at him longingly, grabbing his hand.

These were the kind of situations Robbie didn't know what to do. He smiled at her squeezing her hand before letting go and standing up.

She cutely lifted up her arms asking him for help as he lifted her off the ice.

"Want to get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure." She smiled as they skated off together.

The decided it would be easier to just eat there that way they could ice skate when they finish.

"So what are you going to get?" Robbie asked as they made their way through the crowd of people.

"Hmm…I really want a burger." She smiled rubbing her stomach jokingly.

"That sounds good. Me too-" Robbie agreed, but was stopped when he saw a certain person making out with a girl wearing a Northridge Varsity Cheer jacket at one of the tables.

"Uh…I mean Cat, this food is kind of gross. Let's go somewhere else." He said in a hurry, grabbing her arm.

"But they have the best burgers in the area." She said confused turning around, only to stop at the sight she saw.

Evan was in a booth, full on making out with a cheer leader. Her hand flung to her mouth, gasping, tears ready to fall.

"Come on Cat…" Robbie said softly, pulling at her arm. She just nodded, head facing the floor, following him out of the rink.

The car ride was quiet with a hiccup from Cat here and there. Robbie tried to comfort her, grabbing her hand, but she just pulled it away from him.

She wasn't upset that Evan had been cheating on her. Not at all. She just felt alone. That no guy would ever love her the way she wanted to be loved. That even though Evan was horrible to her and she did whatever he said, that wasn't enough for him.

They silently got out of the car when they arrived at Cat's house. Once in the house, Cat turned to Robbie, eyes puffy. "I'm g-gonna get changed…"

Robbie nodded, finding a seat on the couch.

Moments later Cat came back clad in baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt.

She looked at Robbie, who had his feet up on the recliner part of the couch before lying across him, her head in his lap, looking at the movie playing on the screen.

Tears silently streamed down Cat's face as Robbie raked his fingers gently through her curls trying to sooth her.

"Cat…" He finally spoke, softly. "Did he really upset you? I mean he wasn't exactly good to you…" Robbie tried.

"I-It's not him…" She said, eyes glued to the TV. _It's you_, she thought.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I-…no one will ever love me Robbie…" She cried.

"Cat. That's not true. I love you."

"Y-You do?" She asked hopefully, finally breaking her gaze off the TV and looking up at him.

"Of course. You're my best friend." He smiled, playing with her hair.

But this only made the tears come faster.

"Cat…what's wrong?" He asked again, whipping them away.

"Nothing…it's nothing. I'm just upset that the guy I love doesn't seem to get the hints." She said a little coldly, sitting up and settling next to him, watching the TV.


	7. The Bullied and The Lonely

** Robbie POV**

It's Monday and I've never been more nervous. It's the first day of our "stay away from Evan" plan. I hope it works but…I don't know. It was the only thing I could think of.

Besides calling the police…but the look of terror in Cat's eyes when I said it, broke my heart.

He must have really threatened her.

So this was the next best thing. She can't be near him. I care too much about her for her to get hurt.

I…I love her.

Now I know what you're thinking. Her constant flirting is obvious. I just…

There are so many reasons why I can't.

One being the fact that I can't grow a pair and just make a move.

Second being that, if we did ever date, look how much I'm made fun of on a daily basis. I don't want her to go from an abusive relationship, to one that causes her constant emotional damage.

And-

_Beep. Beep._

There's that.

I keep getting text messages from blocked numbers. They're all mean names, threats, and nasty comments about me.

Those threats, always mention Cat. That if we ever dated they would…hurt us. Kill us. Make our lives hell.

I just…can't take it sometimes.

I can stick up for myself every now and then but…I'm only human. I have been teased and picked on my entire life.

I wanted this new school to be a change for me…for it to be better. I was so wrong.

Sometimes…I think about just…ending it all. Leaving…or…never mind.

I just don't know how much longer I can take the abuse…before I break.

Tearing me away from my thoughts, Cat tapped on the car window repeatedly, asking me to unlock the door.

"Daydreaming?" She giggled, jumping into the passenger seat.

I was driving her to school early today because she usually drives with Evan, and we needed to speak with Lane.

"Yeah…something like that." I half smiled, pulling out of the driveway.

_Beep. Beep._

I didn't even bother to check it.

"Aren't you going to check it?" Cat asked after a moment.

"Nah not while I'm driving." I made up an excuse.

"I can check it for you!" She said happily, reaching for my phone.

"No!" I say, grabbing it. "I mean…its fine. Probably just my mom telling me she won't be home until late…_again_." I say the last part under my breath.

"Robbie…are you okay?" Cat asked with a look of concern as I pulled into the school.

I sighed. "Yeah, everything's perfect." I lied.

"Okay…" She said a bit unsure, before getting out of the car.

I got out as well, only finding Cat by my side. I turned to look at her before she wrapped her arms tightly around my torso.

"I'll always be here for you if you need to talk Robbie…okay?" She mumbled into my shirt.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, really needing a hug right now. "I know…thanks kitty Cat." I smiled.

She then looked up at me, leaning in as if she was going to kiss my cheek, but hesitated, before pulling back.

I smiled as she awkwardly looked away, her arms still wrapped around me tightly.

I hesitate, but then lent down, gently placing my lips on her cheek, before pulling back again.

Her head shot back towards me, a small smile on her face and man, she was blushing like crazy. It was really cute actually.

"Um…lets go inside now." She said suddenly, grabbing my hand.

_Beep. Beep._

_Smoochin it up Rob? You better watch yourself fagget._

I sigh, turning my phone on silent as I'm dragged through the school doors by Cat. The halls were empty as we made our way to Lane's office.

When we reached his door, Cat stopped, clinging to my hand.

"I'm worried Robbie…"

"Why?"

"What if this is a terrible idea? What if this only makes it worse? I don't want to be hurt anymore Robbie…" She whimpered.

"Cat. This is the only thing we can do right now besides calling the police. We have to do something. I'm not going to sit back and watch my Cat be hurt like that."

She looked up at me with a playful smirk on her face.

Why is she-

Shit I said _my_ Cat didn't I…

"Your Cat?" She asked, smile growing bigger.

"I uh…I-I didn't mean to…um…" I stutter, not being able to hide my bright red cheeks.

"It's alright Robbie…I have no problem being yours." She bit her lip shyly, eyes shining at me.

Why do I keep making this harder on myself?

"Um…" I awkwardly say before knocking on Lane's door.

"Come in!"

I open the door, practically having to drag Cat in there.

"Hello." He smiled at us, reaching over and squirting lotion into his hands. "What can I do for you two today?"

"Well…we have a problem." I started.

"Okay well come have a seat." He gestured. "Now what's the problem?" He asked once we were seated.

"Well Cat here…is being harassed by another student." I say, looking over at her as she clung to my hand.

"Any specifics?" He asked looking at her. Cat looked absolutely terrified by the question and immediately looked to me for help now clinging to my arm.

"Uh…she doesn't really want to say…" I say, rubbing the back of my neck knowing that it wasn't going to help us one bit.

"Well then I can't really do anything about it because I have no proof or even know anything he's been doing." Lane sighed.

"Please Lane? You have to do something. What he's been doing…is really bad."

"How bad?"

"Like…we were going to call the police. But she's too scared too. He obviously needs mental help. We figured we can try this and if it stopped…then everyone's happy. But, god forbid, if it doesn't then we go to the police." I explain.

"Who's the student?" Lane asked, opening up his file cabinet.

"Evan Smith."

"Oh…I see." He said, reading over his record. The he looked up at me and Cat as Cat played with my fingers and laid her head on my shoulder, giggling lightly.

"Are you the boyfriend?" He asked, causing Cat to look up at me and Cat.

**Cat POV**

My head immediately shot up and I couldn't help but blush.

"Uh…no sir. Just the best friend." Robbie smiled, blushing as well.

"Ah, I know how that goes." Labe smirked, before going back to his papers.

Just the best friend?!

What's that supposed to mean?

I'd jump his bones right now if I could and he's going to say he's _just the best friend_?!

I tried to hide my pout as I separated myself from him.

"Okay…here's your new schedule Ms. Valentine." He said, handing me a piece of paper.

"New schedule?" I asked looking it over.

He nodded. "You have two classes with Evan Smith so I changed your schedule. All your classes are now with Mr. Shapiro." He nodded at Robbie. "I want you to stay with Robbie to make sure Evan doesn't try anything. I'll call Evan in this morning during homeroom and speak with him. Make sure he knows that he cannot go near you."

I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear at the fact I would be spending everyday with Robbie.

But…I don't think he feels the same. Or maybe he just doesn't see.

I mean, he does only see himself as the best friend…maybe I'm not hinting enough. Should I talk to him? But what if he rejects me? I won't have anyone to protect me from Evan! Ugh I don't know…

"Thank you very much." Robbie smiled, getting up to shake Lane's hand.

"Any time. Come right to me if he gives you any trouble." He looked at me.

I nodded. "Thank you!" With that we walked out the door. I could tell homeroom was going to start soon because the hallway was now filled with people.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Robbie chuckled as we heading to our lockers.

"I don't mind being stuck with you…" I mumble, loud enough for him to hear as we reach our lockers. "Besides…I'm yours right?" I ask, looking up at him shyly.

"Yeah- uh…I mean…y-you have rights…y-you don't have to be mine…um-…I mean…" He stuttered nervously, only making him 100 times cuter than he already was.

"Maybe I want to be yours…" I mumble, looking him dead in the eye.

I can't believe I'm having this conversation with him…

Robbie looked back at me with-…I don't really know what expression he has. I can usually read him but…I can't. He's blushing like crazy and he looks like he wants to say something but doesn't know what to say.

I think I just screwed everything up.

**Narrator POV**

Suddenly, Robbie was shoved hard against the lockers, followed by hard, cold laughs.

Cat spun around to see the guys from the football team, Rider, Ben, Danny, and Andre.

"Awe pussy can't take a little push?" Danny asked, pushing him again.

"Come on. What you going to do about nerd?" Rider asked, pushing him again.

"Stop!" Cat cried out, standing in front of Robbie.

"Awe the little kitty Cat has to protect you? How sweet." Rider chuckled.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Cat said darkly.

"What are you going to do about it? Hit us? Tackle us like you did in math class? I heard you went to Lane about my boy Evan. Attacking me will only prove that you are the problem." Ben stated, laughing along with the rest of them.

Cat's face fell, knowing that they had a point.

"Didn't think of that did you. Stupid." Danny spat, causing Robbie to fill with rage.

"Hey. Do not, call her stupid." Robbie spoke boldly, straitening up and stepping in front of her.

"Oh what? Now you decide to grow some balls?" Ben asked.

"Leave us alone! We never did anything to you!" Cat called out from behind Robbie.

"Yeah. We are forced to look at this nerds face every day. It's torcher." Rider said, pushing Robbie back a little, causing Cat to be pressed against his back and against the lockers.

_Ring. Ring._

"Well, don't want to be late for class. See you later ass wipes. Andre, clean him up a bit." Danny smiled coyly, walking away with Rider and Ben.

As they walked away, Andre pulled out a giant red slushy from behind hi back.

"I-…I'm sorry for this." Andre whispered before splashing the entire slushy all over Robbie.

Cat lets out a gasp as she heard the cup hit the floor and Andre walk away.

"Robbie are you okay?!" She asked frantically, running out from behind him.

"Y-Yeah…just cold…a-and my eyes sting…a lot." He said, his eyes shut tight and his face scrunched put, dripping with the red slushy.

"Come on." She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the girl's bathroom before locking the door behind them.

Robbie finally opened his, getting a look of where he was at.

"Wow. The girl's bathroom is a lot nicer than the boys." He commented as Cat pulled a pink fluffy stool out from underneath the counter.

"Yeah well…" She giggled, getting out some towels and soap.

"Take your shirt off." She said looking at him.

"Uh…why?" He asked nervously.

"Because it has red slushy all over it. You can't walk around school like that!"

"But-"

"Robbie do want to clean your shirt or not?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah…"

"Then cooperate with me." She smirked, walking up to him and beginning to unbutton his shirt. She slipped it off his shoulders, eyeing his abs up and down.

"S-See…that wasn't so hard."

"Yeah but my eyes are up here." He smirked, putting a finger to her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him.

"Hey…it's not my fault…" She mumbled, blushing madly, poking his chest before placing his shirt in one of the sinks and running the water. After a few moments she shut it off, adding some soap before moving it around a bit then letting it setter. She walked back over to him, sitting him down in the stool.

"Put your head in the sink so I can was your hair." She ordered as he did so.

She let the water run until it was warm enough before pouring it on his curls. She gently ran her fingers through his hair as the red slush and pieces of ice came out and fell into the drain.

"Why do they have to be so mean?" She pouted as she continued to washing his hair.

"They told you. They have to look at my disgusting face every day." Robbie said sourly, closing his eyes as she wet a wash cloth and wiped away the red juice stains from his face.

"But I think your face is…very cute." She smiled lightly, leaning down to kiss his nose.

"You do?" He asked, opening his eyes as she finished, and watched her go through a secret cabinet next to the sink.

She nodded, turning her head to smile at him before asking. "Strawberry or green apple shampoo?"

"Green apple. You guys really do have everything in here." He smirked.

"Well you never know what could happen." She smiled as she squirted the green liquid into his now wet mop.

She began to gently move her hands around, rubbing it in, tracing her nails along his scalp causing his brain to go fuzzy and for him to close his eyes.

After a few more moments of that Cat rinsed out the shampoo before lifting his head out of the sink.

Robbie opened his eyes as Cat got a towel out and placed herself in his lap, drying his hair. He smiled at her, gently placing his hands on her waist lightly as he watched her concentrate on drying his hair.

Then, out of impulse, Robbie wrapped his arms fully around her, engulfing her in a hug causing her to let out a happy gasp and wrap her arms around him too.

"Thanks Cat…I don't know what I would do without you." He mumbled into the crook of her neck.

"You welcome." She smiled, hugging his tighter before letting go and jumping off his lap.

"All clean!" She said happily, putting away the shampoo and towel before grabbing his shirt and wringing it out over the sink.

While she did that Robbie pulled out his phone, only to see that he had 15 new unread messages. Reading through them real quick he gulped down his tears as Cat finished up.

Robbie smiled at her as she came back over to him. "It's a little wet. But you can always just stay like that if you want…" She said suggestively, biting her lip and checking him out.

"Yeah I'd rather not." He said shyly, quickly putting on his damp shirt causing cat the giggle.

(11 hours later)

Cat was at home cleaning up after her dinner. The rest of the day had gone by perfectly fine. They saw Evan once but he just ignored them.

Cat was very pleased with how well everything had been going but it only made her feel more and more alone.

She didn't have a boyfriend anymore and Robbie didn't seem to get any of her hints.

She looked around her small empty house before sitting on the couch.

She didn't bother to turn on the TV because no matter what she watched it always made her feel alone. She just wanted to be loved again. She wanted to have that warm feeling of knowing she wasn't alone. Like when she first started dating Evan.

Cat was lost in her pity thoughts when she heard a light tap on the door.

Getting up from her spot on the couch she made her way over to the door before opening it.

Her jaw dropped and she didn't know what to do.

There Evan stood in a black tux and a bouquet of pink roses.

Cat was scared and worried. But also confused.

He looked exactly how he did when they went on their first date Softmore year.

"Evan what are you-" She started.

"I came to talk to you." He said gently. "I'm so sorry baby." He tried.

"Evan you can't-"

"Please just-…let's talk about this. I love you Cat. So much. I should have never treated you like I did. I have been taking medicine to control my anger. Please. Let's go back to the way things were." He pleaded, handing her the flowers.

She couldn't. She loved Robbie. With all her heart even. But Robbie wasn't this brave. Robbie wouldn't show up with flowers. Robbie didn't get her obvious hints.

She had come to conclude that Robbie just didn't love her like she loved him.

And in that moment, it was as if her heart took over her body. Longing to not be alone anymore. She didn't love Evan, but she didn't want to be alone. The loneness ate out her heart as she did something no one would have thought she would have done.

She let him in.

**A/N: Looks like someone crashed Cat's pity party…**

**CLIFF HANGER hehehe**

**Anyway so I want to apologize in advance for anyone who wants me to update Together. I have all these ideas for this story fresh in my brain so I have been updating this one more.**

**And I kind of got bored of that story. When I get bored of this one, well then I'll update that one haha**

**OH and the red slushy thing. I got that from Glee if any of you watch.**

**Well I hope you liked it!**

**More to come:P**

**Love,**

**Madison : )**


	8. She Was Never Alone

**Robbie POV**

Robbie was getting changed into his pajamas when his phone started rapidly going off. But when he went over to check it, it was the same thing he always saw.

With a heavy sigh he shut his phone off for the night, before getting into bed.

He never was able to sleep it seemed like. He would always lie in bed and just think. He would think about everything. Most of the time, he was thinking about himself and then the rest of the time he would be thinking about Cat. Then he would think about both him and Cat, together. He really loved her. Seeing her hurt like she was nearly broke his heart.

When he would think about himself, he would think about all the negatives. Robbie never gave himself credit for anything. When he shut his eyes, all he saw were those text messages. The more he thought about them, the more he believed them. Every name, every threat, was etched into his brain. He couldn't seem to let them go.

He wanted to make a move on Cat. He wanted to be with Cat. To show her she can be loved properly. But he never found the courage to say something. He had somehow mentally forced himself to believe that he would never have a chance with her. He knew when she was flirting with him, but his brain didn't connect with his heart. His heart told him go but his brain told him no. And if he even had a second thought about it, those text messages came in. The things the football players told him every day.

Robbie was useless. And that's what he believed.

Right about when Robbie started to feel his eyes get heavy, there was a loud crashing noise against his front door.

He sat up and listened again. When he heard it again, along with a familiar cry, he bolted to the door, falling down the stairs in the process.

Flinging it open, there she stood, wrapped in a large coat that came to her knees, with no socks or shoes on. Bawling her eyes out.

"Cat?! Are you okay? What's going on?" Robbie asked in a hurry, pulling her into the house.

"I-I-…E-Evan-…I s-shouldn't h-have-…" She tried to get out, but couldn't.

"Shhh…calm down. Take a deep breath. Tell me what happened." He soothed, sitting her down on the couch next to him.

It took her a few minutes, but when she calmed down she began to speak, tears now silently streaming down her face.

"Evan c-came over tonight and-"

"I swear to god I'm going to kill him." Robbie said angrily, getting up.

"No Robbie listen!" She cried, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down.

"This i-is all my fault…I was f-feeling so alone because B-Beck isn't here and you-…I just…he came over and I l-let him in and we talked-…" She continued.

"Talked about what?" Robbie asked gently.

"Us…h-he said he s-still loved me and that h-he was sorry and that h-he was taking m-meds…but…"

"But what Cat? You can trust me…" He spoke softly, grabbing her hand.

Could she trust him? She thought.

She looked him dead in the eye as he looked back at her, intertwining their fingers, never looking away from each other.

"H-He…he kissed me…a-and I kissed back. I-…I don't know what I was doing but…I tried to pull away after a moment but…he wouldn't l-let me. H-He pushed me back on the couch and…s-started to take me clothes off…and-…a-and…" She started to cry, gripping his hand as if it was the only hope she had left.

"Cat…d-did he…"

She shook her head. "He tried t-to…h-he was naked so…I-I kicked h-him…r-really hard…" She sniffled. "Then I r-ran as f-fast as I-I could a-and g-grabbed B-Beck's old coat o-on the way b-because…well I-I'm o-only in my b-bra a-and underwear…" She cried even more.

Robbie wrapped his arms around her as he rocked her back and forth gently.

"Cat I'm going to call the police." He spoke.

"Robbie-"

"No Cat. This is attempted rape. He is not going to get away with doing this to you." Robbie spoke boldly.

"I know…I just w-wanted to say thank y-you…" She sniffled, hugging him close to her.

"Anything for you…" He whispered against her hair. "I'll be right back-"

"No! Don't leave me please. I'm scared." She cried, holding onto him.

"Well my phones up stairs and the house phone is right in the kitchen. I'll just be over in there okay? You're fine. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you okay?" He asked, hugging her one last time.

"O-Okay…" She mumbled as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

She looked around the living room before looking out the window on the other wall. She was so afraid he would come after her. That he would find her and kill her.

She was so afraid. The way he looked at her and touched her. She was so mad at herself for letting him in. For thinking that everything was okay. That he was okay. She was so stupid.

She just didn't want to feel alone anymore.

She listened as Robbie talked with the police department in the other room, and managed to smile through the tears that were streaming down her face.

She was never alone to begin with. Robbie was here for her. Whether he loved her like she loved him or not, he was here and that was all that mattered to her.

Robbie came back moments later, a small smile on his face.

"I talked to them and they sent out a search party for Evan right now. When they find him, he will be arrested. There will be a court date when they do find him so…you're going to have to get a lawyer." Robbie spoke sitting next her and wrapping an arm around her.

"O-Okay…" She cried, leaning into him.

"Shhh…there's no need to cry kitty. I got you. No one can hurt you. It's all better now." Robbie tried to sooth.

"I know…I just-…i-it was so scary R-Robbie…" She hiccupped.

"I know…I know…it's okay." He rubbed her back. "Evan is gone now. They're going to find him and he will be punished for everything he has ever done to you okay? You're safe now…"

"I-I know…t-thank you so much Robbie…" She squeezed him tighter.

"Anything…anything for you…" He smiled. "How about you put on some warmer clothes and get some rest? It's pretty late."

"Okay…"

"You can barrow a pair of my sweat pants and a t-shirt if you want. The sweat pants might be a little big but you can tighten them with the string." He offered, helping her off the couch and up the stairs.

"Okay…"

"You can stay in my mom's room if you want. I'll get it ready while you get changed." He offered, handing her the clothes.

"Okay…thank you." She let out a small smile, wiping her eyes before heading into the bathroom.

Moments later Cat came back into Robbie's mom's room, Robbie was perched on the edge of the bed waiting for her to finish getting changed.

"Where's your mom?" She asked.

"Business trip." He shrugged, not being able to take his eyes off her.

She looked so darn cute in the oversized pants and t-shirt. Robbie couldn't help but smile at her.

"What?" She asked causing Robbie to break his gaze.

"Uh…nothing. You just look really cute." He smiled.

"Thanks…" She blushed, sniffling.

"Okay…well the bathroom is across the hall as well as my room is you need anything." Robbie said as she got comfy in the king sized bed.

"Robbie can you stay with me?" She asked quietly. "Just…talk to me until I fall asleep…I'm scared." She whimpered, a tear cascading down her cheek.

"Of course." He spoke softly, getting in the bed next to her before turning off the lamp.

'What do you want to talk about?" He whispered nervously as she snuggled into his side., closing her eyes.

"Anything…"

"Okay…" He said, turning to face her. "What's your favorite class at school?" He asked, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"Algebra." She answer simply.

Robbie was surprised. "Really? Why?"

"Because I'm with you." She smiled, eyes still closed.

Robbie gently placed his hand on the small of her back and began to rub tiny circles.

"What about you?" She whispered.

"The same as you."

"Why?"

"Because there is this really pretty girl in that class that I like to stare at to pass the time." He smiled.

"Oh…who's that?" She asked a tang of jealousy in her voice.

"You." He answered simply.

"Hehe…" She giggled before letting out a loud yawn, subconsciously gripping onto his shirt as she fell asleep, a smile on her face.

This was what she needed. She needed to know that she wasn't alone. She needed this love. Evan might have scarred her for life, but Robbie was all she needed to help her forget.

…

(3:00am)

_He ripped her shirt off aggressively, going into her neck, biting her hard._

_She let out a loud scream as his hand traveled to her underwear. She hit him as hard as she could but nothing was stopping him. It was as if she had no control over anything._

_He sucked and bit her and touched, avoiding her loud cries for help and the tears that weren't stopping. _

_Then she lost it._

Cat woke up to tears streaming down her face and her heart pounding out of her chest.

She quickly looked over to see that Robbie wasn't there anymore.

"Robbie? Robbie!" She cried harder, rocking back and forth.

Robbie rushed into the room and was immediately by her side.

"Cat are you okay?" He asked, pulling her into his arms.

"I-I had a-a n-nightmare and-…h-he…" She couldn't even finish without letting out another cry and clinging to him.

"It's okay Cat. He's not here okay? I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"D-Don't l-leave me R-Robbie…p-please…" She sobbed as he kissed the same spot on her cheek in between whispering kind words to her, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

…

Cat woke up feeling very sore. She looked up at Robbie who had his arms wrapped protectively around her and couldn't help but smile.

"Robbie…" She whispered.

"Huh…?" He said groggily, opening his eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." He smiled, hugging her.

She winced at this and he immediately pulled away.

"Bruises?" He asked gently.

She nodded, unable to hold back a tear.

"It's okay…everything's okay now." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Y-Yeah…I guess so…" She said managing to smile herself. "Now I can officially be yours…." She mumbled, accidently loud enough for him to hear.

She knew he heard her when he laced his fingers with hers gently.

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting up. When she did, she got a good look at her face in the mirror that was in front of the bed. "Oh my god I look disgusting!" She gasped, covering her face.

"It's 7:08 and no you don't. You look beautiful." He smiled, removing her hands from her face.

"Thanks Robbie." She smiled at him. "I know you don't mean that."

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"My eyes are all puffy and my hair is a mess!"

"True…but you're always beautiful to me…" He said shyly in a rare show of his feelings.

She just smiled at him, squeezing his hand before looking back in the mirror.

"I don't know if I'm up for going to school today…" She said quietly, rubbing the finger across the teeth marks on her neck.

"We don't have to go if you don't want." He shrugged.

"You don't have to stay with me Robbie...I don't want you to be behind. Your grades are more important than me." She argued.

"Not really…you're all that matters to me…" He said quietly, kissing her temple softly.

She was in shock by his words but couldn't help but smile from ear to ear at the boy next to her. His words made her heart swell and she had to fight the urge to kiss him right then and there.

"Breakfast?" He asked, getting up from the bed.

She just nodded, unable to find the words to speak to him as he left the room.

She fell back onto the bed, her tears forgotten and all the pain disappeared.

It was official.

Robbie Shapiro owned her heart.

**A/N: My fluffiness feels**

**Review love bugs**

**Love,**

**Madison**


	9. Anything For You

**Narrator POV**

It was the next day and things were going pretty well so far. Robbie got a call saying that the police had found Evan hiding in a garbage bin around the corner from Cat's house. He tried denying everything, but he wasn't wearing any clothes and his car was still in her driveway. He was taken into custody until a court date was decided.

Cat was relieved but stayed the night at Robbie's again, still scared out of her mind. Besides, she never liked staying in her house alone in the first place, avoiding the fact that she was head over heels for Robbie. He made her feel safe, the safest she's felt in a long time.

Robbie was very protective over her after that night. Knowing what happened to her, scared him to the core. He knew the teasing would probably commence, and he would do anything to keep her from being hurt any more than she already was.

For the both of them, it felt as if they could be dating. But they both knew Cat needed love and protection right now, and Robbie needed to push his problems aside to give that to her.

Even though he was dying on the inside, she was more important to him than anything.

Cat and Robbie made their way to their lockers, hoping not to be stopped by any football players.

Cat was wearing a big sweatshirt today, along with a pair of leggings and light pink vans, trying to hide the bruises.

"Are you sure you're okay Cat?" Robbie asked as they reached their lockers. "If you're not ready I can take you home. We can watch movies or something." Robbie offered, unsure if she was ready to face everyone.

"As much as I want to say yes to that offer…" She smiled warmly at him. "I can't miss anymore. Finals are soon and I need to ace them." She argued, putting things into her locker, Robbie doing the same.

_Beep. Beep._

Robbie quickly glanced at it, before trying to act as if it was nothing, shoving into the bottom of his bag.

"Robbie…are you okay?" Cat asked, sending him a sideways glance.

"Y-Yeah, perfectly fine." He lied, smiling brightly at her.

"Robbie…you know you were never good at acting." She stated half-jokingly with a serious expression on her face.

"Hurtful!" He said overdramatically, grabbing at his heart.

"Robbie. I know when you are lying." She crossed her arms. "You trust me…don't you…?" She asked sadly.

"Of course I trust you Cat!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. "I just…it's nothing you need to be worried about, okay?" He tried, only for to turn her head, arms still crossed, pouting lightly.

"Cat don't you trust me?" He asked gently, trying to look her in the eyes.

She sighed, turning her head to look at him. "Of course I trust you Robbie…with all my heart." She smiled lightly, playing with the collar of his shirt. "It's just…you've always been here for me and I feel like you won't let me be here for you." She admitted, finally looking him in the eye.

"Cat…there's nothing wrong. You don't need to be here for me. There's a lot more going on with you then there is with me, and that's what's important right now."

"You are important Robbie…" She whispered to him.

"Thanks Cat but…there's nothing to worry about." He smiled.

Cat wasn't buying it and still kept a serious expression on her face.

Robbie then cupped her face with his hands, bringing his face close to hers.

"You don't need to worry about a thing. Okay?" He breathed, causing Cat the blush and only nod before hugging him tightly.

"Ehm…Cat? Robbie?" Asked a soft voice coming from behind them.

The pair immediately let go, turning to face Andre, who was surprisingly by himself.

Just the sight of the football jacket caused Robbie to protectively wrap an arm around Cat's waist, holding her close to his side and stand up just a little bit taller.

"What do you want? To throw another slushy at me?" Robbie hissed.

"No…actually I wanted to apologize for that…and what happened to you Cat. I'm really, truly sorry." He spoke gently, looking them both in the eye.

"H-How…how did you know? I asked for it to be a closed case…" Cat asked, utterly confused.

"My Dad's a police officer. He arrested Evan yesterday…but I'm really sorry." He sadly smiled.

"We appreciate the apology. But you should probably scurry off before you get caught associating with us." Robbie chuckled monotonously.

Andre just nodded, looking down before walking away.

"Robbie! You didn't have to be rude to him!" Cat scolded, slapping his chest.

"Yes I did! He doesn't deserve any respect from us after the way he has treated us." Robbie argued.

"He's never been mean to me."

"Easy for you to say. You know how many times those guys have picked on me?" Robbie asked.

"No…but he was apologizing…" Cat tried.

"Well it's gonna take a lot more than a few lousy words to move me over." Robbie chuckled, going back to the things in his locker, but not doing anything.

He sat there, staring into the back of his lockers as their voices echoed through his brain. The cruel names, the threats, the way they pushed him. Everything.

Breaking him from his thoughts, he felt a pair of soft lips pressed gently against his cheek. They pulled back after a moment.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered before kissing his cheek again.

He smiled sadly at her as the bell rang.

"Well…I have to go back to my normal classes now…" She sighed, looking up at him. "I'll miss you." She smiled.

"I'll miss you more."

"Hehe…meet me here before lunch, okay?" She asked as she began to walk away.

Robbie nodded, smiling, until he mentally slapped himself.

He turned to his locker door and repeatedly slammed his head into the hard metal.

_Beep. Beep._

_Cat got your tongue Robbie? Watch your back._

He spun around, looking for anyone in the hallway. When he saw no one, he sighed before quickly grabbing his things and rushing to guitar class before he was marked late.

…

After first and second block, Cat met Robbie at their lockers.

"So who do you usually eat lunch with?" Cat asked.

"Well…um…" Robbie stuttered.

"Well…?" Cat pushed.

"By myself…" Robbie mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"Good me too!" She laughed, causing him to look at her weird.

"But you usually sit with-"

"I never actually liked them…it's not like I can even sit there anymore anyways…" She muttered. "So let's eat lunch together!" She lightened up. "Where do you usually eat lunch?" She asked.

"Well…in the Janitors closet." He admitted weakly. "On the first day I sat in the Asphalt Café…but they threw food at me. So on the second day I ate on the stair case but when they came back in…the slushed me. So ever since then I've eaten by myself in the closet." He said sadly, looking down at his feet.

"Well now you won't be alone." She smiled, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "You go wait for me. I'm going to go buy my lunch." She smiled and began to walk to the Asphalt Café, but Robbie grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"Wait. Are you sure you're okay with going by yourself?" He asked.

"Robbie. I'll be fine." She looked at him.

"Are you sure? I can come with you if you want." He tried.

"No Robbie. You go start eating your lunch. It will take me two seconds. Promise." She smiled before walking away.

He sighed as he watched her walk out before heading to the closet.

He found a spot on the ground and opened up his brown paper bag, taking out his lunch.

He had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a bag of potato chips and a bottle of water.

As he was taking out half of his sandwich to eat, Cat opened the door, closing it behind her with a frown on her face.

Robbie looked up to see her with lettuce leaves and other salad ingredients in her hair and on her clothes, a package of fruit in her hands.

"Cat? What happened?" Robbie asked, standing up.

"I was buying my salad and fruit like I usually do…but then Rider walked by and dumped my salad all over me." She pouted.

Robbie smiled sadly, picking lettuce leaves out of her hair.

"Told you I should have come."

"No you shouldn't have. They would have just done it to you too." She frowned, sitting down as well as Robbie.

Robbie was sitting against the one wall and Cat was sitting against the other, her legs lying across his.

"At least you didn't have dressing on it yet?" Robbie tried to lighten the mood.

Cat laughed lightly. "Yeah…I guess you're right. At least they saved me my fruit." She said, opening the container.

"Is that all you have to eat?" Robbie asked, looking at the small package.

She nodded. "But it's fine." She convinced, popping a piece of watermelon into her mouth.

"Want half of my sandwich?" He offered, holding it out to her.

"No I'm fine with my fruit." She tried.

"Come on Cat. You can't just eat fruit for lunch. It's not healthy." He pushed.

"…But what are you going to eat?" She asked.

"I already ate half and I have chips." He smiled as she took the half of sandwich from him.

"Thanks." She smiled. "No crusts?" She giggled as she was about to take a bite, questioning the fact that he cut the crusts off.

"I don't like the crusts." He smiled sheepishly as she bit into it.

"You're so cute." She shook her head, still giggling.

Robbie blushed, opening his bag of chips.

"Want some fruit?" Cat asked.

"Thanks." He smiled, taking a grape.

They spent the rest of their free block sharing food and just talking, the entire time in the Janitors closet. Robbie felt his phone vibrate here and there in his pocket but he didn't even bother to look at it. He was having too much of a nice time with Cat to really care.

…

It was fifth block and Robbie was in History class and Cat was in English.

Robbie was taking notes when he felt his phone go off. He sneakily checked it in case it was Cat, but not to his surprise, it was an unknown number.

Forcing himself, he opened the message.

_Go to the Asphalt Café. Now._

And for the first time, ever, he responded and stuck up for himself.

_NO. _He sent back, before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Moments later he felt it go off again. Carefully, he pulled it back out.

_Yes you will. Unless you want something to happen to your precious little red head. _

Robbie's heart stopped. No way was he going to anyone hurt his Cat. Not after everything she has been through.

Robbie put his phone back before raising his hand and asking to use the bathroom. Once he got permission, he headed to the Asphalt Café.

He walked out only to find it completely empty.

"Hello?" He called out, before turning around to go back to class.

But as soon as he turned his back, he hit the pavement.

"Looks like you felt for our little mouse trap." Danny sneered, kicking him in the side. "You idiot." Robbie winced, grabbing his rib cage.

"Hey, where's Andre?" Rider asked Danny.

"He said he was taking a test and couldn't miss it. But that's fine. We can take care of this ourselves."

"Awe, did that hurt?" asked Ben. "Then this will too." He laughed, kicking Robbie in his other side.

"Come on. Aren't you going to fight back?" Rider asked, grabbing Robbie by his shoulder and standing him up on his feet. "Let's see what you got, pussy." Rider laughed, putting his fists up.

Robbie clutched his side as he straightened up and swung, utterly missing.

They all laughed. "Nice one. Probably would have hurt if you actually hit me. It might have felt, maybe I little like this." And with that he swung, his fist meet the side of Robbie's face.

Blood trickled from his nose and his lips, along with a gash that was now on his cheek bone.

"Ooh nice shiner. Let's give you one to match the other side." Danny sneered, punching him on the other side of his face, sending him to the ground.

Then the bell rang.

"Well thanks for all the fun Robbie. Go kill yourself or something." Ben laughed, kicking him hard in the crotch as they walked away.

But didn't they know that was already on his lists of options?

Robbie lay there, hopeless and alone. He held one hand to his side and the other to his crotch as blood trickled down his face.

A few minutes went by of his just lying there, until his phone started going off with Cat's ringtone.

He didn't want to answer, but he knew he couldn't ignore her. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and put the phone to his ear.

"H-Hello?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"_Robbie! Where are you? You aren't at your locker."_ She spoke, sounding worried.

"I-I'm in the café. Can you grab my things f-for me and come here p-please?" He asked.

"_Sure…are you okay?"_

"N-No…I'll text you my combination."

"_Okay!" She said in a hurry, hanging up._

After sending her the combination, Robbie shut his eyes, just wanting to disappear. He hated himself and everyone around him. The only two people he loved were Cat and his mom. Other than that, he hated everyone.

If it weren't for Cat, he wouldn't be here right now. His mom…she wasn't home a lot. He knew she had to work in order to keep them going, but he felt that every day he didn't see her, was just another day that broke him away.

Cat was the reason Robbie tried to keep his head held high and to not think about what sat in his dresser next to his bed. But after this…he didn't know how much longer he could take the abuse.

He knew he had to be here for Cat. He had to. There was no one left for her. Her parents were gone. Beck was only visiting on Holidays. She didn't have a boyfriend. No one.

He had to be that person.

But anymore of this…and he wouldn't be able to do it.

"Robbie!?" Cat yelled, rushing to his side.

"H-Hey Cat…" Robbie choked out.

"What happened to you?!" She asked furious, trying to hold back her tears and stay strong for Robbie.

"Rider, D-Danny, and B-Ben…" He winced as she sat him up.

"I'm going to murder them!" She yelled furiously.

"Cat…i-it's fine. Just…take me home…" He asked, trying to get to his feet.

Cat nodded, sniffling a little as she helped him limp to his car.

…

Cat shut the door behind them before leading him to his couch.

"Sit here and I'll go get some stuff to clean your face." She said softly.

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom…" He pointed.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She told him, kissing his head before walking off.

She came back a second later with the first aid kit in hand, before sitting close to him on the couch.

She took out the cotton balls and alcohol, along with tiny band aids.

"This i-is going to sting a l-little…" She croaked out.

That was when Robbie realized she was crying.

"Cat…why are you crying?" He asked, gently wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"Because…I'm so m-mad! How could they d-do this to you Robbie?!" She asked, furious.

"Cat…it's fine-"

"No it's not fine! I'm g-going to kill them! No one is going to get away w-with doing this to my R-Robbie…" She hiccupped, dabbing one of his cuts with a cotton ball.

"Your Robbie?" He smirked.

"Yes my Robbie." She mumbled, kissing the now clean cut lightly before starting to clean the next one, and repeating the process with a small kiss.

She continued to cry as she cleaned his face.

"Cat…I'm not worth your tears." He told her as she gently cleaned the cut that was in the corner of his lips.

Hesitantly, she leaned down, kissing it tenderly before pulling back the littlest bit.

"You're worth everything Robbie…" She breathed, then pulling back the rest of the way.

Robbie's face was bright red as she cleaned another cut, managing to smile at him, her tears subsiding.

"There…" She said, kissing his purple eye gently. "All better."

"Thanks Cat…for everything." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her as she cuddled into his side.

"Anything for you…"

**A/N: Poor Robbie! Did anyone else catch some foreshadowing I threw in there? Hhmmm…**

**It's a snow day today! We got a big blizzard and a foot of snow! AWESOMEEEEE!**

**Any who I hope you guys like it. It's a little sad I know but I have so many plans for this story and I'm so excited because I love it and I know you guys will too!**

**Oh and thank you to all of you for all your kind reviews! They really make me smile! Evan the guest reviews and the new readers THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Oh and does anyone know what happened to FlameKat? I feel like she fell off the face of the planet or something lol**

**Well review and let me know what you think! I'll update soon!**

**Oh and you guys need to update too! I need to read something while I'm snowed in today!**

**Love you all!**

**Love, **

**Madison**


	10. Don't Leave Me

**Narrator POV**

It was about the middle of the day on a Saturday and Cat and Robbie lay on his bed; his mom at work, watching a movie, except this time, Cat had her arms wrapped around Robbie.

It had been a few days after they beat him up and Robbie wasn't taking it too well. Every so often he would look at the dresser next to his bed, knowing what was in there. But all he needed was to look down at the little red head that had her arms securely around his neck to forget all about it.

Robbie's mom came home from her trip the day after he was beat up. She freaked out, in a good way. She said she was even thinking about getting a different job so that she could be there for Robbie more often. Robbie refused because he knew how much she loved her job. Cat sat there awkwardly while they talked, until Robbie's mom pulled her into a tight embrace.

She kept on thanking her for being there for her baby boy. Cat smiled and found it cute when Robbie blushed and told his mom not to embarrass him.

Cat hadn't gone back to her house since the night Evan tried to force himself on her. She was too scared. So she stayed at Robbie's.

"I give up." Robbie suddenly spoke up out of nowhere.

"What?" Cat asked, looking up at him.

"I give up. On everything." He stated, looking at the ceiling.

"What's everything?" She asked, mad, letting go of him and sitting up.

"School, girls…life." He mumbled.

"But there's no reason to give up." Cat argued.

"There is plenty reason to give up Cat." He spoke boldly, sitting up and looking at her. "I'm worthless loser who is constantly picked on. I can barely concentrate on my work anymore and I will never have a girlfriend. My life sucks!"

"Okay let's get some things straight here. One, you are not a worthless loser. You are the sweetest, smartest, most handsome boy I have ever met. Secondly, just ignore them! They want the things they say to bother you! That's the whole point of them saying them! And thirdly…Robbie you are winning over girl's hearts and you don't even know it." She said genuinely, looking him dead in the eye.

"Cat, you're supposed to say those things. You're my best friend. That doesn't mean they're true." He sighed.

"What so now I'm a lair?" She asked, now filled with rage.

"I never said that. You're just really nice." He half smiled.

"Robbie…why are you acting like this?" She asked.

"Acting like what?"

"This! Being so negative all the time! Who cares what anyone else thinks. That shouldn't matter to you! What should matter is that you are letting what they say get to you as you push me away." She argued.

"Cat I haven't pushed you away-"

"Yes you have! Things haven't been the same after what they did to you. And it's not fair."

"Not fair? NOT FAIR? You wanna know what's not fair Cat? That I have to be put down every single day of my life for absolutely no reason. That I have to come home to an empty house every night because my dad left and my mom needs to put dinner on the table. That I can't tell a certain girl that I love her because I don't want her to have to go through what I go through every single day. That's not fair." He said, now standing. "…You wanna know what Ben said to me before they left?" He asked quietly.

"What?" She asked, trying to hold back tears.

"He said…'Go kill yourself or something'…" Cat gasped. "Do you know…how many times I have thought about it…?" He asked in a low voice.

"R-Robbie-"

"Do you?" He asked as he walked over the dresser next to his bed, opening up the drawer and looking into it. "You know…I got this…to protect us you know? Because I am the man of the house. But…that's not how I see it anymore." He said, tears now silently streaming rapidly down his cheeks.

Cat got up from the bed and slowly made her way over to him. She was shaking and crying as well. She made her way up behind him, looking around his shoulder and into the dresser.

She gasped, her breath caught in her throat and her heart beating rapidly as if I was going to pop out of her chest.

There it was, a small hand gun.

"R-Robbie…You can't. I won't let you." She sobbed.

"Cat go to my phone. Look at my messages." He told her.

So she did, scrolling through them as more tears cascading down her now red cheeks.

"No...no…no no no no. No! I will not let them do this to you Robbie!" She screamed, throwing his phone. "You can't do this. This isn't an option!" She yelled, shoving him hard.

"It's the only option." He argued, keeping his balance.

"No it's not! You can't! You can't leave me Robbie!" She sobbed, pushing him hard against the wall.

"Cat I'm a worthless piece of shit that no one cares about! That's why my dad left! Because I wasn't good enough! He never loved me! No one has ever loved me! I'm just my mom's priority and you can live without me!" He cried, shoving her away.

"That's not true Robbie! You are perfect in every way shape and form! I love you Robbie! I can't live without you!" She cried, shaking from head to toe.

"You don't mean that Cat…" he said in a deep voice, glancing at the gun sitting in his dresser.

"Robbie stop being stupid! This isn't the answer!" She yelled at him.

"It's the only answer I have left…" He said, going for the gun. He picked it up in his shaky hands, trying to block out the loud sobs coming from Cat as he lifted it. "I can't live like this anymore."

"Robbie don't. It will get better. Just please…" She sobbed.

"That's the thing Cat…it won't get better." He cried, staring at the gun.

"Fine." She said, wiping her eyes and walking to his window. "Go ahead. Do it. I'll just jump then." She said, looking out the window, down the two story house and at the pavement.

"C-Cat…" He croaked, looking at gun than back at her. "You have so much more to live for than I do."

"No I don't." She cried. "You are the reason I'm still here. If you aren't here than there is no point."

Robbie looked back down at the gun before back up at her again, wanting answers.

Theirs eyes locked as Cat shook with fear, face drenched with tears. "I love you so much Robbie." She sobbed, cracking the window open.

"I-…I just…I-I…" Robbie cried, before dropping the gun back into the dresser and collapsing to his knees.

Cat ran to his side, wrapping him in her arms. He laid his head on her chest, crying, as she continued to crying into his hair. She weakly lifted him up to the bed before collapsing on it with him, holding him close to her.

"I-It's okay Robbie…e-everything's g-going to be okay…" She cried as Robbie shook in her arms, holding onto her for dear life. Robbie sobbed loudly into her chest, letting it all out for the first time. She rubbed her hand up and down his back as the other stoked his hair, her tears silently falling from her eyes.

"Y-You're okay…everything's g-going to b-be okay…"

Cat and Robbie stayed like for a good hour until Robbie's sobs subsided and he fell asleep in her arms, Cat falling asleep soon after.

…

It was 8:00 when Cat woke up and the room was dark. She looked down at Robbie who was still asleep in her arms. She readjusted her position so their heads were next to each other. She gently lifted a hand and stroked his cheek lightly.

Robbie's eyes peeked open, puffy from all the crying. Cat smiled at him, a rouge tear escaping as she pulled him into a hug.

She pressed her lips to his ear. "I love you Robbie…" She whispered. "You're mine a-and I'm yours. Which m-means you aren't allowed to l-leave me." She hiccupped, kissing the shell of his ear gently.

He brought his lips to her ear as well. "I love you too Cat. I'm not going anywhere…" He whispered.

Cat shivered as a breeze passed through the cracked window. Robbie pulled her closer to him, pulling the blanket over them before nuzzling into the crook of her neck, both of them falling back asleep.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was supposed to happen later because I wanted to drag the bullying on a little longer. But I figured being its chapter 10 I might as well make it the climax.**

**It's depressing and sad I know I know.**

**I hope I wrote it okay though. You all know my strength is fluffiness. So writing the opposite of that, is a little hard.**

**Well so yeah. Much more in store after this. Hope you enjoyed : )**

**Love, **

**Madison**


	11. A New Day

**Narrator POV**

(one week later)

After the night, with the gun, Cat and Robbie were closer than ever. Some people mistook them for brother and sister and sometimes, boyfriend and girlfriend. They never brought up that night. Not even the day after. The next morning they got rid of the gun, and Cat took Robbie out for the day. They went to six flags and road on the roller coasters and ate until they were sick.

After, they went and saw a movie. Cat wanted Robbie to do something the entire time during the movie but Robbie stayed put. So half way through the film, Cat lifted up the arm rest in between them and moved closer to him, resting her head on is shoulder. Robbie was still at first, but then got comfortable and wrapped his arm around her shoulder for the rest of the movie.

They haven't really discussed anything that was said that night either. Cat had thought about it a lot. She did technically confess that she loved him. But in the position they were in, even if Cat really didn't love him like _that_, she still would have told him that she loved him. She would have done anything to keep him from taking his life.

But then she thought about it some more. He said it back. But that could mean that he just felt obligated to say it being she said it first. Unless…he really meant it?

Cat was utterly confused with her feelings so she decided to just push them aside for the time being. She didn't want to try too hard. What if he didn't love her? That would only ruin their friendship. She didn't want to rush into another relationship. Last time she did that well…you know what happened. She decided that if they were really meant to be, fate would bring them together.

Robbie on the other hand…was done ignoring his feelings for the red head. He was absolutely head over heels in love with her. He was done denying it and hiding the fact that he couldn't help but smile when she was around. That he couldn't help but stare at her when she wasn't looking. Or replay her contagious giggle in his mind over and over again after she left the room.

It was like he was a new person. He was ready to stand up for himself. With Cat by his side, he could do anything. Even if that meant facing his biggest fear.

Cat and Robbie were currently by their lockers, like usual. Cat was laughing at something Robbie said, one hand clutched around Robbie's hand, swinging it back and forth.

**Jade POV**

"Those two are hopeless is disgusts me." I spat. "We need to do something."

"Why do we have to do anything?" Rex asked, now looking up from his phone.

"Because. We need to change things around here. Those stupid thugs with the football jackets can't rule this school forever. And those two? Are the answer to our problem." I explained, nudging him to look at them.

That red head and that stupid nerd could fix everything in this school. Have you seen the things that go on around here? It's sick.

Kids being slushied, shoved into lockers, tripped, beaten up. All by those stupid jocks.

I mean, no one messes with me and Rex, we just kind of float under the radar.

And if anyone does mess with us…well you get to answer my scissors. Simple as that.

The thing most people don't know about me, is that I see and watch everything. I might not talk much and most people are afraid of me but…I know more than they think.

I have been watching those two since that nerd got here. It's obvious that the both of them want to jump each other on the spot. Their always all over each other. I mean, at first it was just the girl. You could so tell she was into him. He just looked kind of scared. It was really funny to watch actually.

Then after that dush bag Evan got arrested, god only knows why, things changed. Those two got closer and…they looked like a couple. But it's obvious that they aren't. If that makes sense.

Anyway the point is, is that Junior Prome is coming up soon. If I can get them to go together, and be crowned prome king and queen…and maybe befriend them, if they don't annoy the crap out of me, we could change everything around here.

I look over at Rex, waiting for a response.

"How can they fix anything?" He asked confused.

"Watch and learn." I smirk. "I have a plan." I say before pecking his lips and walking away.

**Narrator POV**

"The bell is going to ring soon. I'll see you next block, at lunch okay?" Cat smiled at him.

"What? You mean I have to go a whole block without you!? I don't know if I'll make it!" Robbie said cutely, grabbing at his heart.

"Hehe…I think you'll live without me for 90 minutes." She giggled, unable to hold back her blush.

"No! Who am I supposed to stare at to pass the time when I don't feel like paying attention? There aren't any girls nearly as beautiful as you." He argued, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against his locker.

"Staring huh? Well that's not creepy…" She chuckled, trying to cover up her now crimson cheeks.

"Well that is entirely your fault. I mean…can't you be, like, less beautiful or something?" He tried, smiling when she blushed again.

"Alright Romeo enough with the charming. I'm going to be late for class!" She said turning to walk away.

"What?! No goodbye or nothing?" He complained.

She just giggled and kept on walking. Robbie smiled before running after to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, easily lifting her tiny body up from the ground. She gasped, before letting out a high pitched squeal.

"Robbie!" She giggled.

He smiled, before kissing her dimple softly and placing her back down.

"You're a goof." She blushed.

He smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets before heading off to class.

Cat stood there shaking her head as she watched him walk away, smiling ear to ear.

…

"So now partner up and complete the worksheet. Anything you don't finish is for homework." Their algebra teacher said before sitting back down at her desk.

Cat, who was sitting next to Robbie, scooted her chair next to his, not even having to ask to be his partner.

"Who said I wanted to be partners with you?" He joked, looking over at her.

"Oh well then, if that's how you feel." She pretended to pout, starting to scoot away from him.

"I'm just kidding…" He smiled, grabbing her waist and pulling her back to him, along with her desk.

"Hehe…" she giggled, looking down at the worksheet.

"Okay so you do the evens and I'll do the odds-" Robbie started

"-And then we will switch after. I know Robbie." She giggled.

He smiled adoringly at her. "Alright miss smarty pants. Let me know if you have trouble with anything." He smiled before going back to his work.

Only a few minutes into the worksheet, a crumpled up piece of paper came flying from behind them, landing right in front of Robbie. Hesitantly, he picked it up and un-crumpled it.

_Worthless, ugly, piece of shit._

"Robbie?" Cat whispered, looking up from him then back down the paper. She stared into his eyes as he gulped down the fear, before picking up his pencil and writing something down on the paper.

"What? Who would say such a thing?" Robbie asked loudly, turning around to face Rider and Danny.

"Mr. Shapiro, is there a problem?" Their teacher, Mrs. Haze, asked.

"Well there sure is. Danny, here, threw this at me and I don't believe you will find it as funny as he does." Robbie said, holding out the paper as she walked towards his desk.

_Mrs. Haze is a worthless, ugly, piece of shit._

"What!? I didn't write that!" Danny protested.

"Yes he did I watched him throw it at us." Cat chimed in.

"Shut up you bi-" Danny started.

"To the principal's office!" Mrs. Haze scolded, pointing to the door.

"What?" Danny asked defeated, giving the finger, behind his back, to Rider who was laughing hysterically at him.

"Now." She pushed. "And take your things. I'll be there to speak with her after class." And with that he left.

Mrs. Haze smiled at Cat and Robbie before heading back to her desk.

Cat turned to Robbie, smiling widely at him before linking fingers with him under the desk.

Soon enough, class was over and everyone had gotten back their tests from the week before. Cat and Robbie were currently heading back to their lockers.

"Robbie I'm so proud of you!" She cheered.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"You didn't let what they wrote bother you and you stuck it to them! That's awesome!" She smiled, jumping up and hugging him.

"Well I wouldn't have been able to do it without you…" He mumbled into her hair, hugging her back. "Thank you Cat…for everything."

"You're welcome…" She smiled, pulling back.

"What did you get on the test?" Robbie asked.

"I'm too afraid to look." She admitted, holding it close to her.

"Come on. Don't you want to see how you did after that torture of tutoring?" He tried to encourage.

"It wasn't torture! I got to be with you more often. And if I weren't for the tutoring…you would have never found out about Evan and I probably wouldn't be standing here right now…" She whispered, smiling lightly, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." He smiled, resting his forehead against hers. "That would really suck wouldn't it?" He joked.

She nodded.

"So let's look at that test." He smiled, lifting his head.

"No! I'm scared!" She whined.

"Here. Give it to me and I'll look at it first." He offered.

"Okay…" She sighed, handing him the paper.

He looked at it, eyes growing wide as he read across the problems.

"What is it? Is it bad?" She worried, covering her eyes.

"N-No…you did…better than me…" He said.

"I did!" She said happily, ripping it out of his hands. "A-! Yay!" She cheered, before dancing around him. "I did better than Robbie! I did better than Robbie!" She sang.

"Yeah yeah…I get it." He frowned.

"Awe is someone upset?" She teased, leaning close to him.

He waited a moment. "Nah…I'm so proud of you kitten!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around.

"Well it's all thanks to you!" She hugged him close to her.

"And that brain of yours!" he reminded.

"What brain?" She asked jokingly, going cross eyed and sticking her tongue out.

"Now look who's the goof." He laughed.

_Ring. Ring._

"Oh! We're gonna be late!" She said suddenly, jumping up and kissing him on the nose.

"See you later Robbie!"

**A/N: Here ya go! Back to school tomorrow so I really wanted to get another update in.**

**Jade and Rex come into play!**

**I figured since Beck is her brother and Rex is NEVER in any of my stories I might as well change things up a bit in this one. What do you think they are planning? Hmmmm?**

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. It was dramatic, I know, but I hope I cleared some things up between Cat and Robbie and the whole 'I love Yous' lol**

**Does anyone know where FlameKat is?**

**SHOUT OUT TO CutesyBunny FOR GETTING RUNNING TO 100 REVIEWS! EVERYONE GO READ THEIR STORIES! THEY ARE PERFECT!**

**Okay. Lol.**

**Someone needs to update.**

**Like Sofia13.**

**Sorry girly but I'm calling you out haha where ya been?**

**Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this one!**

**Review and let me know!**

**Love always, **

**Madison : )**


	12. Lead Him On And Make Him Want You

**Narrator POV**

"Guess who!" Cat said from behind Robbie as she covered his eyes with her tiny hands.

"Oh no! Um…is it…Cat?" He played along, smiling a little when he heard her gasp cutely.

Then, she started to giggle before going to his rib cage and tickling him. Robbie spun around, unable to hold back his fits of laughter as Cat managed to get total control over him with her tickling.

Cat laughed as he lent against his locker, trying to swat away her hands but utterly failed.

"C-Cat…Cat stop-p it…" He sputtered, grabbing her hands.

"I never knew you were ticklish…" She trailed off mischievously.

"I never knew you were either." He retorted.

"What are you-" Cat started giggling uncontrollably as Robbie began to tickle her in her ribs.

"Robbie!" She squealed, running away from him.

But unfortunately for her, he was much faster.

Robbie easily caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Robbie put me down!" She tried to sound stern but laughed at the end.

"Um…no." He said bluntly, tickling the back of her thigh as he walked them back to their lockers.

"Hehe…" She blushed as he set her back down in front of her locker.

He smiled sheepishly at her for a moment before she engulfed him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Good morning cutie." He smiled, placing his hands gently on her waist and hugging her back.

"Hehe…morning." She blushed, stepping back a bit.

"How was staying the night at your house?" Robbie asked.

Cat slept at her house for the first time since Evan had been there. It was quiet and she didn't like it much. But she had to get over it. Move on. But she still didn't like staying alone. She texted Robbie almost all night because she was afraid of the monsters under her bed.

Robbie picked her up the next morning and drove them to school. They were a bit early so no one was there but them. This made it even funnier when Cat came back from the bathroom and covered Robbie's eyes, not thinking he would know it was her.

"It was so scary! And I miss falling asleep with you on the couch while watching a Disney movie…" She pouted.

"I missed you too…but you can't just abandon your house." He reminded.

"I know but I don't like being alone." She complained.

"Well you can come over whenever you want." He smiled.

"But I don't want to impose…" Cat said having second thoughts.

"Cat. Trust me you are not imposing. My mom loves you. Whenever you feel alone just come on over and we can watch movies okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Okay…" She agreed, smiling up at him. "Disney movies?" She asked.

"Whatever you want." He smiled.

"Yay! Robbie you're the best." She said happily, grabbing both sides of his face and leaning up, rubbing noses with him.

"Yeah I know." He joked causing her to giggle.

Just then, students began to come through the big double doors of the school. Cat and Robbie opened up their lockers and grabbed the things they needed for their classes.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the freak and the geek." Someone said from behind them.

"Leave us alone Danny." Cat groaned, turning around to face him.

"Why would I do that? That's to you pathetic weirdos I had Saturday detention." He growled stepping closer to her, causing her to flinch.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Robbie scowled, standing in fron of her protectively.

"What about you?" He asked, shoving Robbie hard, causing him to be pressed against Cat as she was pressed against the lockers.

She let out a frightened squeak before gripping the back of Robbie's shirt.

"What you gonna do about that?" He asked, shoving him again.

Just then, Helen, their school principle, was rounding the corning.

"I'll see you two later." He chuckled evilly before stalking off.

"Cat are you okay?" Robbie asked, stepping away from her and turning around.

"Yeah…" She whimpered. "My back hurts…" She sniffled, shuffling into his arms.

"It's okay…" Robbie soothed, rubbing a hand up and down her spine comfortingly. "I'll punch him in the face next time okay? At least I'll try to…" Robbie chuckled sadly at the end.

"No…there's no need for that." Cat said sternly, looking up at him.

"But I don't want him to think he can get away with this." Robbie argued, his grip tightening on her.

Cat couldn't help but smile at how protective he was of her and how safe and…_right_ it felt to be in his arms.

"Well I don't want my Robbie getting hurt." She said sharply, pouting lightly.

"Well he hurt you first." Robbie retorted.

"It's just a little bruise. Nothing compared to what they did to you!" Her voice got softer as she hugged him closer. "I don't want that to happen again Robbie." She sniffled. "That was so scary…" She let a tear escape down her cheek.

"What did I tell you?" He asked gently, wiping it away. "There's no need to cry over me-"

"There's plenty to cry over! Robbie I hate seeing you hurt all the time…you don't deserve it. You the sweetest guy ever and are absolutely perfect in every way! Do you hear me? I don't want to hear you talk bad about yourself ever again." She said sincerely. "Those guys only make fun of you because they are jealous of you."

"Jealous? Who would be jealous of me?" Robbie asked in disbelief.

"What did I say about talking bad about yourself?" She scolded.

"Okay…sorry. But it was a serious question. What are they jealous of?" He asked seriously.

"Well…" Cat swallowed, cheeks tinting pink. "You're handsome, smart, funny, sweet…adorable…" She trailed off before snapping back to reality. "You…you have something they don't have." She finished.

"And what's that?"

"Me." She smiled shyly.

Robbie smiled widely at her. "Do you really mean all of that Cat?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…um…well Robbie I-I…" Cat stoped, gulping down the lump in her throat.

She had to tell him. She had to just come on out and say it. Those three simple words that seemed to haunt her every night when she fell asleep.

_I love you._

"I-I…umm…uh-" She stuttered as the bell rang, signaling everyone to get to class.

"I have to go to class." She got out before leaning up and hastily kissing his cheek before bolting away.

…

Cat was at her locker as Robbie was speaking to a teacher across the hall. Cat couldn't help but stare at him as he talked. Everything about him admired her. The way his pretty green eyes lit up when you talked to him. How genuine his smile was. How protective he was. Everything he did drove her nearly insane. Every time would hug her or touch even she felt like she was going to explode. She had to hold herself back every now and then from just grabbing him and kissing him.

She was some-what mad at herself for chickening out earlier. It was like the words were on the tip of her tongue. But she was so afraid. Afraid that he would turn her down, laugh in her face, never want to talk to her again…

Cat couldn't live without Robbie. He was the closest thing she had to family. She couldn't lose him.

"You like him." A deep voice came from next to her, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin, spinning around to see who was speaking.

He was _very_ attractive, urban looking, with black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black fitted t-shirt with a ripped pair of old jeans and black boots. Cat had never seen him before.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Cat stuttered, checking her phone only to see she didn't have any notifications.

"Alright let me rephrase that, you love him." He spoke again.

"I-…" She sighed. "Is it that obvious?" She whispered, looking up at him.

"Ha, yes!" He laughed at her, causing her to pout.

"But don't worry; I'm going to help you." He smiled cheekily at her, leaning against the lockers.

"What? Why?" Cat asked, utterly confused.

"Because. If you two get together we could really change some things at this school. Those jocks can't rule this place forever ya' know." He stated.

"But you don't even know me."

"Hi. I'm Rex." He extended his hand out to her.

Hesitantly, she held out her own hand, shaking his lightly. "I'm Cat…" She said uncertainly.

"I know who you are."

"Okay…?" She said confused. "So how are you going to help me?" She asked.

"Well first things first…you try way too hard." He started.

"Oh really?" Cat asked, annoyed at Rex already.

"Yes really." He nodded. "You're all over him all the time. You have to make him want you. You can't just put yourself out there. Guys, we like a challenge." He smiled.

"Well Robbie is oblivious to flirting!"

"No he's not, you do it so much that he can't tell the difference between the normal you and when you are flirting with him." He said wisely.

Cat opened her mouth to protest but closed it again. Rex did have a valid point.

"Okay so how am I supposed to make him love me?" She asked.

"Easy. Make him jealous." He stated as if it was simple.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like a smart idea…" She thought.

"Trust me. You have to lead him on, and make him want you. It drives us crazy went we can't have what we want. He's so used to you being all over him, he won't know what to do if you're all over another guy."

"Well I don't know any guys." She argued.

"That's where I come in." He smiled.

"So you think I should make Robbie jealous with you?" Cat asked with a chuckle "You just want to get with me." She scoffed.

"Uh, no actually, I have a girlfriend." He smirked.

Cat blushed with embarrassment. "Well how do you know this will actually work?" She asked.

Rex looked up at Robbie, who was still talking to the teacher but sneaking a glance at him and Cat.

"Watch." He said, moving closer to her, leaning one arm on the locker. "Glance over at Robbie…don't let him see you looking either." He told her.

Cat could see Robbie in the corner of her eye. Rex smiled at her, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "Giggle and act like I said something funny." He whispered to her.

Cat giggled cutely as Rex toyed with another strand of her hair.

"See his fist clenching?" Rex asked. "And he's turning all red…"

Cat nodded, smiling lightly. "Oh my god you're a genius!" She said happily.

"I know, I know…" He joked, as Robbie headed towards them.

"Here he comes. Here's my number, text me later." He said, slipping a piece of paper into her palm before walking away.

"Who was that?" Robbie asked.

"Oh…that was Rex…" Cat smiled, watching as he walked away.

"Oh…" Robbie muttered, not knowing what to say. "What did he want?" He asked in a more protective tone.

"Oh he was just saying hi. He wanted to know if we could hang out some time and he gave me his number…" She giggled, acting all giddy about getting his number.

"That's…nice?" Robbie said unsure, not looking at he in the eye.

"Yeah…" She smiled.

"Wanna get some lunch?" Robbie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." She smiled looking at her phone.

"Who are you, um…texting?" He asked.

"Rex." She smiled.

"Oh…"

…

It was the end of the day and Cat was walking back from her last block class. She was near the stairs and didn't even notice Rider and his bleach blonde girlfriend. Leaning over to whisper to her, Rider chuckled as his girlfriend held her foot out as Cat walked by.

"Eep!" Cat tripped forward, falling down the full flight of stairs, toppling over each one until she was on the ground.

"Cat!" Robbie called out from where he was at their lockers, rushing over to her side.

"Cat are you okay?!" he asked worriedly.

"No…ow…" She cried, unable to stand up on her right ankle. "My a-ankle really hurts…" he cried as Rider and his gang laughed at the top of the stare case.

"Really?" Robbie scolded at them. "She could've really have gotten hurt!" He yelled.

They just laughed at him in response, walking away from the scene.

"Cat which ankle is it?" Robbie asked gently.

"M-My right one…" She hiccupped.

Robbie slowly removed her right shoe, getting a good look at the damage.

"I think I twisted it on my way d-down…" She said.

It was already swollen and little purple.

"Come on. I'll take you home." He said softly, scooping her up in his arms before grabbing their things and carrying her out to the car.

…

"I'll help you." Robbie said, getting out of the car and going over to her side.

He picked her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

"Thanks Robbie…" She smiled lightly as they walked through her front door.

"No problem." He stated, going over to the couch, lightly laying her on top of it. He grabbed some of the throw pillows, gently lifting her foot up, propping it on top of them.

Robbie then left the room and came back moments later with a bag of frozen corn.

He sat on the edge of the couch by her foot, studying it intently.

"It doesn't look too bad…" He muttered, running a finger softly over the swelling areas. "How did you fall?" He asked.

"That dumb blonde tripped me." She pouted.

"I swear to god…one of these days, I'm going to beat the shit out of them." Robbie said matter of factly.

"One of these days?" Cat laughed.

"Yeah…you know, when I start working out…" He muttered, failing to flex his bicep.

Cat lifted up her left foot, nudging his arms lightly, causing him to look up at her. She smiled lightly at him, silently telling him that he shouldn't put himself down.

Robbie smiled sheepishly at her before bring his attention back to her foot.

He smiled, before leaning down and kissing it ever so softly.

"Ew Robbie don't kiss my foot!" Cat laughed.

"Why? You have pretty feet…" He smiled, kissing it again before placing the ice on it.

Cat blushed a little before holding out her arms to him. "Cuddle with me." She demanded.

Robbie climbed over her and lied next to her on the left side, on the inside of the couch, so she had enough room for her foot.

He gently draped an arm around her as she shifted a little so she was facing him. She smiled cutely at him before placing a hand on his neck. She gently drew circles on his collar bone before going up and playing the curls in the nape of his neck. With her other hand, she gently rested it on his rib cage, scratching at his abs underneath his shirt.

Robbie got beat red as she closed her eyes, using her left foot to gently drag her toes up and down his shin, before bringing them back down, using her big toe to rub against the ball of his foot.

Robbie bit his lip, trying not to look at her. Cat smirked, knowing he was getting excited. She opened her eyes, moving closer to him. She leaned in, stopping a centimeter away from his lips. She stayed there as her breath brushed against his cherry red cheeks. Then she smirked before letting go of him and turning her back to him and falling asleep.

She smiled to herself as she heard him let out a breath that sounded like he was holding in the entire time.

The only thing that was going through her mind at the moment was the wise words of her new friend.

_Lead him on and make him want you._

**A/N: Here ya go! I hope you liked it!**

**I changed the name btw because Believe by Justin Bieber fits this story sooooo much better then Unconditionally by Katy Perry.**

**I am so excited with all my ideas for this story its not even funny.**

**Like this is going to be my favorite story I have ever written!**

**OMG NEXT WEEKED CABBIE MIGHT HAPPEN ON SAM AND CAT AND I AM DYING OMG I CANT WAIT OMGGGGG**

**Okay well that's that I guess….**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review and let me know!**

**Love,**

**Madison**


	13. The Plan Begins

**Narrator POV**

"How's your ankle?" Robbie asked as he met Cat, who was consumed in her phone, at their lockers.

"…"

"Cat?"

"…"

"Cat!"

"Whaty?" She asked, finally looking up.

"Never mind. It's nothing important." Robbie said grumpily, opening up his locker.

"Robbie…I'm sorry. My ankle's fine, just a little sore." She tried to redeem herself.

"Nice." He said, not looking at her.

"Robbie! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me?" She pleaded.

He sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I just don't like it when you ignore me."

"I don't ignore you!" She tried to defend herself.

"Cat…you just were. And you have a lot lately." He said, slamming his locker door shut.

"I'm sorry Robbie!" She tried again, but Robbie wasn't going to budge.

"Please forgive me?" She begged in a tiny voice, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. "Please?" She said in a breathy voice, running a hand through his hair.

"I-I...uh…" He stuttered as she got closer.

"I-I forgive y-you…" He finally was able to get out, hoping she would let go of him. But this only made her grip tighten as she lent up, kissing his nose.

"I really am sorry…" She whispered, looking down.

"I-I know Cat…i-it's okay. I'm n-not mad…" He said distracted by how close she was.

"Promise?" She held out her pinky.

He sighed. "Promise."

…

Robbie sat across the hall, hiding around the corner, watching Cat as she talked to Rex at their lockers. He felt a knot form in his stomach when he realized how close they were. He wanted to throw up every time she laughed at something he said or he played with her hair. Robbie _loved_ her hair. He told at least once a week.

Yesterday, Robbie had to listen to Cat gush about how Rex liked Cat's eyes and thought they were cute. Robbie wanted to jump out of the car before he had to listen any longer. Those were _his_ eyes. The eyes he fell in love with on the first day of school. Those warm brown eyes that stuck up for him and helped him when he needed them the most. They weren't just cute…they were perfect.

Of course this was all just an act. But Robbie didn't know that. He was doing exactly what they wanted to him to do. Get jealous. Robbie was beyond jealous. He was furious, furious with himself for the most part. How could he let her slip right out of his hands? He must have been to forward or something. Robbie just couldn't figure it out. He still couldn't comprehend the fact that they were even best friends.

So she's obviously not embarrassed of him. He couldn't quite figure out what he did wrong.

"You're like a love sick puppy you know that?" He heard an icy voice come from behind him, causing him to jump.

There was a girl standing behind him. She was sort of tall with jet black hair with blue streaks. She was wearing dark jeans with a black lacy shirt and black combat boots. Her eyes were a piercing blue, as if they could drill holes into your soul.

Robbie was immediately afraid, but tried to keep his composure.

"I-I don't k-know what you a-are talking about…"

"Ha! You're in love with the ditzy red head!" She exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"Hey! Do not call her ditzy!" Robbie yelled, suddenly angry.

She just raised an eye brow at him and chuckled a little.

"Who are you?" He asked in defeat.

"What's it to you?" She spat.

"What's it to you whether or not I'm in love with Cat?" He fired back.

"Ooohhh looks like the nerd's got some bite." She teased. "I'm here to help you."

"Okay, one, don't call me a nerd. And two, why do you want to help me?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, one, I'll call you whatever I want. And two, because I'm sick of you two being all over each other and clueless to what's right in front of you."

"We aren't all over each other." Robbie tried to protest.

"Um yeah, you are. I mean don't get me wrong, you guys are adorable. But it's pathetic that both of you can't grow a pair and just hook up already."

"It's not that easy!" Robbie argued. "She obviously is interested in someone else…" He trailed off, looking around to corner to Cat and Rex, who surprisingly, weren't talking at the moment.

"What is that her boyfriend?" Jade tried to play dumb.

"No…it's like he came out of nowhere and just swooped her off her feet. I'm hopeless now…"

"You were hopeless from the start." She laughed. "Do you want my help?" She asked.

"How can you help me?" He asked.

"Advice. Obviously. You aren't as smart as you look you know that?" She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just give me advice already?"

"Okay well it's easy. Just ignore her."

"Ignore her?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yup." She nodded.

"I can't just ignore her. I mean…she's Cat…she's too beautiful to ignore…" He trailed off, looking over at her.

"Oh my god man pull yourself together!" She said, slapping him hard on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Get over it!" She yelled. "If you ignore her, like what she has been doing to you, she will realize what a horrible person she has been and come running back into your arms." She said in a high pitched voice, rolling her eyes.

"You really think that will work?" He asked, unsure.

"No I just said it for fun." She said sarcastically. "Of course I think it will work!" She said before walking away. "Idiot…"

…

It was a quiet ride home for Cat and Robbie. Cat was on her phone and Robbie was just humming along to the soft sound of the radio. He was driving her back to her house because she wasn't really afraid anymore, knowing Evan was in jail until the court date was given.

After a torturous car ride of awkwardness, Robbie pulled up to her house. But there was a car in the driveway.

"Cat...since when did you have a car?" Robbie asked.

"What are you-" She started, looking up from her phone. "That's not my car." She said when she saw the small black vehicle with black tinted windows.

Cat and Robbie got out of the car as a woman in a suit was exiting her house.

"Who are you?" Cat asked immediately. "And what were you doing in my house?!"

The women held out a badge.

"I'm from dyfs, child protection and permanency services. Are you Caterina Valentine?" She asked seriously.

"Y-Yes…" Cat answered, suddenly scared and clinging to Robbie's arm.

"You have to come with me." She said, going for her hand.

Cat quickly snatched it away. "Why? Where are we going?" She asked.

"Back to the office where we can put you in a foster home."

"Foster home?!" Robbie suddenly spoke up for the first time. "You can't just take her away."

"Yes I can. I got a call from one of the neighbors saying there was an under aged girl living by herself."

"But Cat's seventeen!" Robbie argued.

"No actually, she's sixteen."

"You're only sixteen?" Robbie asked surprised.

"Yeah…my birthday is in the summer."

"Oh…"

"So I'm sorry but she can't live by herself. She will be put into foster homes until she is old enough to live on her own."

"What if she has somewhere else to stay?" Robbie asked. "Like other family members or something?"

"She doesn't…" The women said sadly, looking over at Cat who had tears silently streaming down her face.

Then, Cat just nodded, letting go of Robbie and walking with the women.

Robbie was in shock. They couldn't take her away. They couldn't take his Cat away from him. He wouldn't let them.

"Wait!" He called out as they were about to get into the car. "What if she stays with me?"

"I'll a need a parent guardian's signature." She said looking at Robbie.

"Robbie, no. You don't have to do this." Cat said, standing up to face him.

"I'm doing this and you can't stop me. There is no way I am letting them take you away from me. My mom loves you. I'm sure she won't have a problem with you staying."

"Robbie-"

"You're mine and I'm yours remember?" He whispered to her, pulling her into a hug. "Which means you aren't allowed to leave me…" He whispered into her ear.

By now Cat was bawling into his shirt and the lady was smiling at the two. Remembering she was still there, Cat and Robbie let go of each other as Cat whipped her eyes.

"Would you like to just follow me to my house?" Robbie asked, taking Cat's hand in his.

The women nodded before getting into her car.

…

It took about a half hour to get all the papers signed but soon enough, Cat was an official member of the Shapiro house hold.

"Your room will be in our guest room right here." Mrs. Shapiro said, turning to face Cat and Robbie. "Now, I do have some rules though. I know you kids fall asleep during movies on the couch and stuff. But no sleeping in the same bed." She said, causing Cat and Robbie to blush.

"Mom!"

"What? I know you guys have before like what happened after Evan and those times when Cat stayed here and got nightmares. They were acceptable. Other than nightmares…separate rooms. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Cat said, trying to hide her pink cheeks.

She smiled. "Welcome to the family." And with that she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Ms. Shapiro…" Cat smiled, hugging her back.

"Oh sweetie, call me Annabelle!"

"Thanks Annabelle!" Cat laughed.

"Okay well I'm going to go cook dinner. You guys can watch TV or something." Annabelle said before heading down stairs.

When she was gone, Cat jumped up at Robbie, wrapping her arms and legs around him and squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you so so so so so so so much Robbie!" She squealed, kissing his cheek in between every 'so'.

"You're welcome Cat." He laughed, holding her up.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled, leaning her forehead on his.

"Ditto." He smiled.

_Beep. Beep._

"Oh Rex!" She said, jumping off of him and grabbing her phone.

**A/N: OMG CABBIE IS GOING TO HAPPEN OMG OMG OMG**

**SAM AND CAT TWITTER JUST POSTED A SNEAK PEAK OF THE EPISODE AND OMG**

**Okay so Cat and Freddie walking and Robbie is singing "I think you're swell" to Sam and Cat screams "Robbie Shapiro!" And starts flipping out on Sam and Cat turns to Robbie and says "Robbie I thought you and me had something special." Then he says something about her and Freddie than Cat tells Sam "Robbie is in love with me!" and Sam says "Freddie is in love with me!"**

**IT'S THE CUTEST THING EVER GO ON THERE TWITTER AND CLICK THE LINK HOLY MOTHER OF CABBIE FLUFF OMGGGGGGGGGG **

**Okay review please.**


	14. Where They Belong

**Narrator POV**

It had been almost a month since Cat moved in and finals were long gone and the Junior Prom was getting closer by the day. On top of that, Jade's plan wasn't working…at least that's what they thought.

Cat kept on making Robbie jealous. She talked to Rex all the time and dressed extra nice to try to get Robbie's attention. She would go from hugging him to talking about Rex, driving Robbie completely insane. It had taken Robbie a while to actually fall into Jade's words and start ignoring Cat.

Cat was not happy about it. Whenever she would start talking about Rex Robbie just sat there on his phone or doing something other than paying any attention to her.

Lately, the two couldn't stop fighting. They fought about everything and anything. It always started with something small and led into something bigger. They were slowly growing farther apart.

Prom was in two weeks and neither of them had a date, and they both couldn't stand each other at the moment.

"That's enough!" Robbie's mom finally yelled, stepping between the feuding teens. "What is your problem?!" She yelled looking at the both of them who were giving each other death stares.

Then, at the same time they started to yell out the flaws of the other person, only driving his mom even crazier.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled, now getting them to shut up and look at the floor.

"You guys are best friends. Maybe even more." She stated causing the both of them the blush. "But I'm not to sit and listen to you two bicker about nonsense." She said sternly.

"Sorry…" Robbie muttered.

"I'm even sorrier." Cat said smugly.

"Nuh uh!" Robbie shot back.

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No-"

"SHUT UP!" His mom yelled. "Seriously? What are you five? Well if that's the case both of you up to your rooms." She said, crossing her arms.

"Mom…" Robbie whined.

"Now."

"Okay…" they mumbled before walking up to their rooms before shutting the doors.

Robbie's mom let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair before going back into her office.

…

Robbie's mom had left for work and it was about 6:00. Being she was gone; Robbie came out of his room and went into the living room to watch TV.

Moments after Robbie came down stairs, Cat came down too, going into the kitchen. Robbie stole a glance at her before going back to the program.

Cat came back with a glass of orange juice, sitting as far as she could from him on the couch. Robbie was watching SiFi channel, which Cat was not interested in. She grabbed the remote from where it was on the couch, changing the channel to Glee.

"Uh…no." Robbie said, taking the remote and changing it back.

Cat just growled, ripping it away from him and changing it. Robbie went to take it but failed as Cat clutched it tightly.

"Cat give it back!"

"No!" She yelled, sitting on the remote.

Robbie stared at her in mock annoyance, officially sick of how she had been acting. "Why are you being such a…such a…bitch!" He finally yelled out.

Cat gasped. "Well why are you being such an ass hole?!" She yelled, furious.

"Well maybe if you stopped ignoring me and blowing me off all the time maybe it wouldn't be like this!"

"Ignoring you? You don't even listen to me when I talk anymore! I invited you out the other night and you blew me off!" Cat argued.

"Because you're only ever talking about stupid Rex! And I blew you off because you invited me to go bowling with you and Rex!" He yelled.

"That's not my fault you don't like him!"

"Why do you have to go around throwing yourself at guys all the time? After everything with Evan? Really Cat? You just met Rex and I feel like you trust him more than me! Your best friend!" He yelled standing up. "You've been acting like a slut."

SLAP!

"Don't you ever call me a slut!" She yelled now standing in front of him. "I would never even think about trusting someone more than I trust you Robbie!" She yelled, tears pricking at her eyes. "At least I thought I trusted you…"

"You don't trust me? After everything I've done for you? I'm your best friend!"

"What about everything I've done for you Robbie? Huh?" She asked, raising an eye brow referring to when he was suicidal. "And in return you call me a slut and a bitch? My best friend doesn't call me names Robbie…" She cried.

"Well you called me an ass hole!" He tried to argue.

"Because you-"

_Ring…Ring…_

Cat whipped her eyes, grabbing her phone.

"Who is it? Rex?" Robbie spat.

"Yes." She said blankly, answering the phone.

"Hello…" She croaked.

"No he didn't…" She trailed off, looking at Robbie.

"Which means I'm not going to prom." She cried, staring Robbie in the eye.

"Y-yeah…everything's fine."

"No…" She trailed off, still staring at Robbie.

"I hate him."

With that she threw the phone to the couch, before running out the door in the pouring rain.

Robbie picked the phone up off the couch.

"Hello?"

"_You really fucked up you idiot."_ With that the line went dead and Robbie's heart sank.

The pieces were falling into place. Did Cat want to go to prom with him? Was she trying to make him jealous? But why was she so…

Robbie couldn't deal with all these questions that he needed the answer to. The only thing he needed to do was find Cat.

…

Robbie had been searching for hours. He drove around the neighborhood and all over L.A. He even had the police looking for her. It was now 10:00 and still pouring. Robbie was on the verge of tears while he paced the room, his mom sitting on the couch, eyes barely open.

"I-It's okay Mom…y-you can go to bed. I'll wait up for her…" He sniffled.

"Are you sure honey?" She asked, yawning.

Robbie nodded, continuing to pace their living room. Tears were streaming down his face now and he couldn't stop thinking about her. As he walked back and forth he stopped and stared at the note book in which he had been writing a song in for Cat. He picked it up along with his pencil and continued to write. The tears dripped from his eyes and onto the paper and he poured his heart out.

He chased away the love of his life. The only person that kept him breathing every day. He chased her away because he was jealous. He was so mad at himself. He should have approached her differently. He shouldn't have called her names. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms all night and apologize for everything.

Knock. Knock.

Robbie's head shot up from where it was buried in the note book. He quickly closed it a threw it to the side before rushing to the door.

There she stood, clothes ssoaked and sticking to her with make up running down her cheeks.

"R-Robbie…" She sobbed.

Robbie grabbed her, pulling her inside and wrapping her in his arms. He bawled into her shoulder, holding onto her for dear life.

"I w-was so s-scared something h-happened to you…" He cried.

"No…no Robbie. I-I don't deserve you. I've been a horrible f-friend…" She cried, trying to push him away. But he held her closer and as tight as he could. "W-Why would you w-wait for m-me? I s-said I hated y-you…I-I don't hate you…I'm s-sorry…" she cried, clinging to him.

"Why wouldn't I-I wait up for you?" he chuckled sadly, squeezing her lightly.

"B-Because I was h-horrible t-to you…" She hiccupped.

Robbie smiled lightly, pressing his lips to her neck, right below her ear.

"J-Just because you're mad at someone…doesn't mean you stop loving them…" He whispered, holding her close.

Cat froze, pulling her head back to look at him.

"You-…you love me…?" She whispered, a small smile forming through her tears as she used her thumb to wipe his cheeks.

"I-…uh…um I mean-…" He stuttered before shutting his mouth and nodding his head.

Cat couldn't help but smile from ear to ear at the boy in her arms.

He loved her.

She didn't know what she was thinking. When she daydreamed about Robbie telling her that he loved her, she imagined him sweeping her off her feet and kissing her passionately. It would be perfect. She would get all these butterflies and her mind would go fuzzy like whenever he looked at her.

But…that's not what happened.

Cat didn't know why she did, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. She didn't understand it; she just knew that she loved the way it felt when he would hold her. So she held onto him with all her might, bringing her lips to his ear.

"I love you too Robbie…" She whispered, happy tears now falling. "I love you so much."

Because being in each other's arms was where they belonged.

**A/N: Okay so I'm freaking out about tomorrow night like OMG THIS EPISODE IS GOING TO BE GREAT HOLY MOTHER OF CABBIE**

**Okay so the next chapter is super fluffy and adorable and probably my favorite one so I'm writing it now and I hope to post it tonight so review! LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH  
**


	15. Prom?

**Narrator POV**

"Robbie why can't I come in! It smells good!" Cat called out stuffily from where she was bundled up on the couch with blankets.

"Because it's a surprise!" Robbie laughed, coming out from the kitchen.

Last night Cat and Robbie fell asleep on the couch together after she got back. But it didn't really last long because Cat woke up early with a horrible head cold from being outside all night. Robbie was okay with being up because he had to be at school soon anyway.

Robbie had been in the kitchen making something since they woke up but refused to let her get up or tell her what he was doing.

Robbie came out with rubber gloves on and a towel tied around his mouth.

"Robbie!" Cat complained.

"What?" He asked, sitting on the couch, lifting her legs up and placing them across his lap.

"It's just a head cold! I'm not contagious." She giggled.

"I just don't want to take the chance of us both getting sick." He said, removing the towel and gloves.

"See, that's better. Now I can see your cute face." She giggled before letting out a hard cough.

"Cat are you okay?" Robbie asked, reaching over and rubbing her arm.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." She smiled at him, sniffling.

Robbie smiled back, toying with a strand of her long red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, but still managed to go past her shoulder.

"Oh that reminds me!" Robbie said suddenly, causing Cat to jump. "Sorry…" Robbie said sheepishly, apologizing for scaring her.

"Hehe it's okay Robbie." She sniffled.

"I'll be right back!" He said before darting upstairs.

Not even moments later Robbie was back down, his guitar in hand.

"You play?" Cat asked, sitting up and moving her legs giving him a spot on the couch to sit.

"Yeah…and last night, I really shouldn't have said what I said to you. I was…I guess I was just jealous that you were always talking about Rex and…I'm really sorry Cat." Robbie said sincerely. "So I wrote you a song to make up for it."

"You-…you wrote me a song?" Cat asked, eyes wide.

Robbie nodded, gulping down the knot in his throat as he began to strum.

"_Across the ocean, across the sea,_

_Starting to forget the way you look at me now_

_Over the mountains, across the sky,_

_Need to see your face, I need to look in your eyes…"_

Cat stared at him with awe. He wasn't even finished singing and she wanted to hug and kiss him.

"_Through the storm and through the clouds_

_Bumps on the road and upside down now_

_I know it's hard, babe, to sleep at night_

_Don't you worry_

_'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow, and the fights,_

_Don't you worry_

_'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_All alone, in my room_

_Waiting for your phone call to come soon_

_And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles,_

_To be in your arms, holding my heart"_

He looked her in the eyes strumming away at his guitar, as he sang the next line.

"_Oh, I,_

_Oh, I,_

_I love you"_

Cat let out a cute little gasp and small cough as he continued to sing.

"_And everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the long nights_

_And the bright lights_

_Don't you worry_

_'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight"_

Cat's heart fluttered almost out of her chest. She didn't know it was possible for her to love Robbie than she already had other than right now. She couldn't help but let the blush creep upon her cheeks when she realized how…_hot_ he looked. He was wearing a grey fitted t-shirt and grey sweatpants with a little flour on them from whatever he was doing in the kitchen. His hair was slightly messy with bed head but it was so adorable.

"_You know that I care for you_

_I'll always be there for you_

_I promise I will stay right here, yeah_

_I know that you want me too,_

_Baby we can make it through anything_

_'Cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow, and the fights,_

_Don't you worry_

_'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow, and the fights,_

_Don't you worry_

_Everything's gonna be alright"_

With one last strum, Robbie looked up at Cat who was sniffling back happy tears. She catapulted herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Robbie I'm sorry…" She cried.

"Cat…why are you sorry?" He asked, suddenly worried.

She pulled back, somehow managing to knock his guitar out of his lap, replacing it with her tiny body.

"For e-everything last night…I need t-to tell y-you something…" She cried.

"Shh…it's okay. You can tell me anything." He soothed, placing one hand on her hip and the other going up to wipe her tears.

"I was trying to make you jealous with Rex…" She muttered, looking away from him.

Robbie was in shock. Why would she want to make him jealous? This made Robbie…happy. I mean, why else would she want to make him jealous?

"Jealous? Why would you want to make me jealous?" Robbie asked surprised.

"I guess…I don't know…I wanted to go to prom with you. I don't know…it was a stupid idea. I just thought-…maybe that…finally I could have things the way I want you know? Like in the movies…when the girl gets asked in a cheesy, super cute way to prom…" She trailed off. "I just thought maybe you seeing me with Rex would make you want to ask me…" She finished, looking away and feeling embarrassed.

"Prom? With me?" Robbie asked, still confused. "Why?"

"Maybe because I love you." She blurted out, followed by her giggling nervously little, trying to lighten up the mood.

Robbie smirked, pulling her closer to him. "So a cheesy, super cute way?" He asked.

"Yeah. Like in the movies!" She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wanna see your surprise now?" Robbie asked, kissing her cheek.

"Hehe yes! It smells good in there!" he replied, hopping off of his lap.

"Wait a minute!" he said, grabbing her hand as he stood up. He grabbed the towel that he used to cover his mouth and put it over her eyes.

"Robbie! I already can't breathe now you're taking away my sight?" She joked, trying to breathe through her nose and not succeeding.

"It's a surprise!" He told her as he gently placed his hands on her hips, leading her into the kitchen.

"Are we there yet?" Cat complained.

"Almost…and…there." He said as they stopped in front of the kitchen table.

Cat took her blindfold off, her hand flying to her mouth as soon as she saw what was there. There were two giant two foot wide pancakes stacked on top of each other. It was covered with whipped cream, and on top of the whipped cream were blueberries.

Could you guess what the blueberries spelt out?

_Prom?_

Cat let out a giggle, leaning into Robbie who still had his hands on her hips.

"Is that cheesy enough for you?" he asked as she grabbed his hands, pulling them fully around her waist before spinning around in his grip.

"It's perfect…" She trailed off, gazing at him adoringly.

"Well it took me a while to think of the perfect way to ask the most perfect girl." He smirked at her.

"Okay Romeo, enough cheesiness for one day." She joked, resting her forehead against his.

They stayed there for a moment, looking at each other's eyes. Cat might have been sick, but she was the happiest girl alive. She gently played with the curls in the nape of his neck as he swayed her back and forth gently.

Then, Cat saw him begin to lean in. Her heart started to pound rapidly in her chest as she followed his lead, leaning in as well. Then, just as their lips were about to meet, Cat remembered something and put her finger to his lips, moving her head back.

Robbie raised an eye brow at her in confusion as she removed her finger.

"I don't want both of us getting sick." She said, trying her best to sound like Robbie.

Robbie smirked at her, bringing his fingers up to pinch his nose. "It's just a head cold you're not contagious." He repeated her words trying to sound like her as best as he could, before leaning in again.

She turned her head.

"Robbie my lips are all dry and taste like cough medicine! No way am I letting you kiss me!" She giggled.

"Well maybe I like dry lips and the taste of cough medicine." He tried, giving her _the look_. He always gave her that look whenever he wanted something. Like when they went out for ice cream and she wouldn't let him pay. It was like he went from dorky and adorable to dreamy and…_irresistible_.

She could never say no when he looked at her like that.

Robbie began to lean in again.

"But I want o-our first kiss…to be…" She trailed off as he got closer to her. "…perfect." She breathed, now in trance, not being able to look away from his eyes as she leaned in too.

Then, again, as soon as their lips were about to meet, she turned to head so his lips landed on her jaw. She felt him smile but kiss her jaw anyway.

"Save it for me?" He asked, holding up his pinky.

"It's all yours…" She smiled, hugging him tightly.

"It's almost eight. I should probably get ready for school." Robbie sighed, letting go of her.

"Awe, why can't you just stay here, with me?" Cat whined, clinging to him.

"Because I've missed enough school because of you, missy." He teased, tickling her playfully.

"Fine." She pouted, releasing him.

"I'll be back later to take care of you." He smiled, kissing the top of her head before heading upstairs to shower.

Cat looked at the pancakes and smiled before dipping a finger in the whipped cream and popping it into her mouth.

She read the words over again before going through the events of the past few hours. She felt the butterflies come back and her mind went fuzzy as she thought about Robbie. She definitely had to thank Rex tomorrow.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! I'm currently passing out I am so tired its not even funny.**

**Okay so review and let me know what you think!**


	16. A New Semester

**Narrator POV**

The next day, Cat and Robbie walked into school hand in hand. They haven't really talked about anything that happened the day before. They knew they loved each other, and well they almost kissed, but nothing was official. They were just living in the moment and enjoying each other.

Cat swung their intertwined fingers back and forth playfully as they walked to their lockers.

"So the new semester starts today!" Robbie reminded, opening his locker as Cat did the same.

"Oh yeah! What's your schedule?" She asked excitedly.

"Well I have first block History, second block improv acting, fourth block I have tech, and fifth block I have chemistry." He finished, looking up at Cat who was examining her schedule.

"Yay! We have improv acting together!" She cheered, grabbing his arm and jumping up and down. "And we have chemistry!" She giggled, blushing profusely. "Well isn't that convenient?" She said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I g-guess it is…" Robbie stuttered nervously as she leaned in. Following her lead, he leaned in too.

"Well look at that." said a sharp tone from behind them, causing them to pull apart before they could kiss.

"Go away Ben…" Cat trailed off, looking at the football player who was holding a slushy.

"But you need your daily slushy." He insisted, stepping closer to them.

"Go away Ben, we don't need any problems." Robbie argued, wrapping an arm around Cat's waist protectively.

"Hey Cat, is there a problem?" Rex asked, walking up next to Ben with Jade on his arm.

"Well Ben here, won't leave us alone." Cat pouted.

"Is that so?" Jade spoke up, glaring at Ben. Then before they knew it, Ben was gone.

"H-How did you do that?" Robbie asked surprised.

"Easy. They are scared of us." Rex answered nonchalantly.

"Oh that reminds me! Thanks Rex!" Cat said happily, jumping up and hugging him.

"For what?" He asked, laughing lightly as she let go of him, getting a glare from Jade.

"Helping me make Robbie jealous!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around Robbie's torso.

"Wait, you were doing it on purpose?" Robbie asked in shock.

He shrugged. "Yup."

"But he's MY boyfriend." Jade pointed out, grabbing his hand.

"Wait a minute…you knew about this?" Robbie asked Jade. "You set me up!" Robbie accused.

"So? Did it work?" She asked, raising an eye brow at Cat who was still hugging Robbie.

"Well-…alright. Thanks I guess." Robbie smiled at her.

"Oh so this is your girlfriend?" Cat asked. "Hi! I'm Cat!" She said peppily.

"Yeah I know who you are." Jade rolled her eyes.

"So why did you guys help us?" Robbie asked.

"Well we watch you every day be tortured by those stupid jocks. Including the other 30 kids they pick on. Might as well put a stop to some of it."

"But…how is getting us to go to prom together going to solve anything?" Robbie asked.

"Easy. You guys become prom King and Queen. Everyone loves you. Poof bullies." Rex explained.

"I don't think that will work…" Robbie said unsure.

"Oh and, you hang out with us more often." Rex added.

"Which I am not happy with but I guess I can put up with you two." Jade groaned, eyeing them up and down.

"Yay! Robbie we have friends!" Cat giggled, playing with his fingers.

"Don't push it red." Jade snarled, causing Cat to just giggle in response, going in to hug her.

"Oh my god you guys are going to prom together right?" Cat asked, letting go of Jade. "Oh we can all go shopping for dresses and tuxes together! Oh it will be so much fun!" She cheered, clapping her hands together.

"Shoot me…" Jade groaned as the bell rang. "Thank god. I'm going to English." She announced, pecking Rex on the lips.

"Oh me too!" Cat cheered.

"No!" Jade yelled, covering her ears as Cat kissed Robbie on the cheek before following after Jade.

"She's a keeper." Rex joked, patting Robbie on the shoulder.

"Yeah man, she's perfect." Robbie smiled, watching as she chased Jade to their class.

"What do you have?" Rex asked.

"History."

"Cool, me too." Rex smiled before they walked to class.

…

It was now second block and all four of the teenagers had improve together with Mr. Sikowitz.

Rex and Jade chose to sit in back, while Cat insisted on her and Robbie sitting in the front.

"Good day my little noodles how is everyone enjoying their second semester? Hmmm? Hmmmm?" Sikowitz asked after crawling through the window, coconut in hand.

Everyone laughed and some kids groaned at his weirdness.

"I see some familiar faces. Hello Cat." He smiled at her. "Oh and Rex, Jade, and Andre. Good to see you three again!" he smiled.

They nodded.

"Well some new face too I see…who might you be?" The crazy teacher asked, jumping in front of Robbie.

"He's Robbie!" Cat giggled, clinging to his arm.

Sikowitz smirked at them before moving on.

"And you?" He asked a girl sitting in the second row.

She had long brown hair and glasses. She was fairly pretty but her clothes weren't too hot. She looked really nervous and shy as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Me?" She asked.

"Of course."

"I-I'm Tori." She stuttered.

"Well hello Toro!" Sikowitz exclaimed before going back up to the stage.

"But m-my name's Tori?" She asked confused.

"I know what I said." Sikowitz responded.

Tori made a weird face before going back to her book.

"Cat, Robbie, Andre…and Tori! Get up on this stage thingy." Sikowitz demanded, moving out of the way as they obeyed.

"Alphabet improv?" Cat guessed.

Sikowitz nodded. "Start with…R! Rex, start us off!"

"Robbie…thinks Cat's pretty!" He smiled.

"She's gorgeous…" Robbie smiled at her blush.

"Too cute." Tori spoke up, looking at the two.

"Unicorns are cute!" Cat giggled.

"Vicious unicorns are awesome." Rex smirked as Cat squeaked.

"Where do unicorns come from?" Robbie asked.

"X marks the spot on the map!" Tori thought up.

"You believe in unicorns, right Robbie?" Cat asked, looking up at him.

"Zebras can be unicorns, right?"

"Absolutely I believe in unicorns!" Robbie said, getting giggles out of Cat.

"But I don't think Zebras can be unicorns." Tori added.

"Okay that's enough, you can all sit down." Sikowitz told them, before something caught his eye.

"Taylor? What is that?" He asked a brunette that was sitting in the back, a note in her hand.

Before she could put it away, Sikowitz snatched it from her before walking up to the stage.

"That Cat is really annoying and give me a head ache." Sikowitz read out loud. "Well why don't you just get rid of it?" He asked her.

"Get rid of what?" Taylor asked.

"Your cat. If it's so annoying, just get a new one." He explained before throwing the note away, brushing it off as nothing.

Cat, on the other hand, stared at her lap, tears pricking at her eyes. A silent tear crept down her cheek as Robbie rested his arm on the back of her chair, before using his other hand to wipe it away.

"Don't listen to her, baby…you're not annoying." Robbie whispered sweetly to her.

Cat felt her cheeks heat up at his words and she couldn't help but smile. He called her _baby._ She had to remember to tease him about it later. She smirked to herself before lacing her tiny fingers with his.

…

The rest of the day went by like normal. Cat and Robbie were chemistry partners, obviously. That girl Tori, and Andre were also in their class too.

The wired thing was, which both Cat and Robbie took notice to, was that Andre never seemed to willingly pick on them. Even if he was with the other football players, he never seemed to partake in any of the teasing. Although Cat and Robbie were grateful for this, they still didn't trust him.

Cat and Robbie were currently sitting on the couch next to each other, doing their homework for their chemistry class.

"I can't believe we have homework on our first day." Cat pouted.

"And I can't believe I'm doing all the work." Robbie smirked, looking up at her.

"I'm sorry…I just have a lot on my mind." She sighed, putting down her pencil.

'Wanna talk about it?" He asked, closing his book and scooting closer to her.

"Yeah…I just, I have been writing to Beck since he left, and he has been writing back, sending his checks but…I miss him." She sniffled.

"Awe…it's okay kitty Cat. He'll be home soon." He soothed, wrapping his arms around her.

She clung to him for a second, before remembering something and giggling into his shirt.

"What-…what's so funny?" Robbie smiled, pulling back to look at her.

"You…you called me baby today…" She giggled, blushing.

Robbie turned as red as her hair, rubbing the back of his neck. "D-Did I? S-Sorry about…um that…" He stuttered nervously, looking away from her.

"Don't be…" She whispered, kissing his cheek. "I liked it." She giggled.

"You did?" He asked surprised.

She nodded, holding him close to her for a moment.

Then she started to think, and when Cat thinks, it's never good. (lol)

But then she got confused. She scrunched her nose in a cute fashion as the tables turned in her head.

"What are you thinking about?" Robbie chuckled, rubbing her back.

"How did you know I was thinking?" She asked cutely.

"I saw the smoke." He joked, getting a slap in the arm from her.

"I'm just kidding." He laughed, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I'm just confused that's all…" She pouted, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Confused about what?" He asked.

"About us…" She trailed off, not meeting his gaze.

"What about us?" Robbie asked, stupidly confused.

She sighed. "Robbie…what are we?" She finally asked, looking up at him.

"Um…uh-…I don't k-know…best friends?" Robbie asked nervously.

She sighed again. "You know what I mean…" She looked down, playing with his buttons again. "I don't see us as just best friends Robbie…"

"W-What do you see u-us as?" Robbie played dumb.

"I see us…as something more…I don't know…what are we?" Cat asked again.

"We can be w-whatever y-you want us to be…" Robbie tried to sound confident but utterly failed.

Cat smiled, placing her hands in the nape of his neck. "What do you think I want us to be…?" She trailed off, glancing at his lips, moving his head closer to hers.

"I don't k-know…" He said hoarsely as their noses rubbed together.

"Hehe…" She giggled nervously, bringing her lips closer to his.

"I'm home!" Robbie's mom shouted, bursting through the living room door, causing Cat to fall off the couch.

"Sorry…did I scare you?" She asked, looking at Cat who was face down into the carpet.

"A little…" She mumbled.

Robbie's face was beat red as he held a hand out to her, lifting her up off the floor.

"Well I'm going to start dinner. You kids hungry?" She asked, carrying some grocery bags.

"Yeah. Thanks mom." Robbie smiled slightly, disappointed the moment was ruined once again.

He looked down at his feet for a moment before he felt tiny fingers link themselves with his, giving his hand a squeeze. Robbie looked up, smiling at Cat who was smiling at him, as red as he was. Then, catching him off guard, she leaned up, gently rubbing noses with him.

Robbie was confused at first, but then he realized she was making up for the kiss being ruined. Robbie smiled as she pulled away, squeezing her as she giggled before leading them into the kitchen.

**A/N: My Cabbie feels!**

**Do you guys hate me or do you hate me? Don't worry! I know how they are going to officially get together and its adorable!**

**Well I hope you liked it!**

**Someone update btw!**

**Love yous**


	17. Prom Shopping

**Narrator POV**

"Come on Cat I don't want to fight about this!" Robbie pleaded, as Cat marched into the living room.

"We aren't fighting. I'm just not talking to you." She pouted, turning her back to him.

"You just did…" Robbie sighed. "Cat it meant nothing! She was just thanking me!"

"Well she didn't have to kiss you!"

"It was just on the cheek! You kiss me on the cheek all the time!" Robbie argued.

"T-That's different." Cat protested.

Robbie sighed again. "She was just thanking me. I tutored her in English last semester and she was able to pass the class! You kissed me on the cheek when I helped you pass!" Robbie pointed out.

"Bu-But…that's different Robbie!"

"Cat how is it different?" Robbie asked, turning her to face him.

"Because you're mine!" She growled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her before kissing his cheek lovingly. "Only I'm allowed to kiss you…" She whispered, cheeks tinting pink.

"Oh really?" He asked, hugging her close.

She giggled, nodding her head as she kissed his nose.

"Can you two stop fighting?" Robbie's mom asked as she came downstairs.

"We aren't fighting anymore." Cat giggled, hugging Robbie tightly.

"Good. You guys give me a head ache." She laughed. "Aren't you guys going shopping with your friends for prom?" She asked, looking at the clock.

"Oh yeah! We are supposed to meet them at the mall in…an hour. I'm gonna go get ready." Cat smiled before skipping upstairs.

"You are so whipped." His mom teased once Cat was gone.

"Oh hush." Robbie blushed, walking into the kitchen.

"What? I didn't say it was a bad thing. I think it's cute. And don't worry; she is so in love with you." She winked, sipping her coffee.

"How can you tell?" Robbie asked.

"Well, I am a girl. It's not that hard to figure out. What's going on between you two anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Well-…I mean-…we really don't know. I mean…we've admitted that we love each other…more than once. And there has been more than enough times where we were about to kiss, but it always gets interrupted!"

"Interrupted?" She asked.

"Yeah and mostly by you!" He laughed, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Well it's not like I mean to!" She laughed, holding her hands up in surrender.

Just then, Cat came down stairs fully dressed, hair done in a ponytail and make up on.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Robbie stated, going to the stairs.

"Hurry up we don't want to be late!" Cat scolded, playfully swatting at him as he walked past her and up the stairs.

Cat then turned to his mom who had a smug grin on her face.

"W-What?" Cat asked nervously.

"You have it bad for him." She laughed.

"Is it that noticeable?" She frowned.

"Well yeah, but he's noticeable too." Annabelle smiled.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked confused.

"Honey he is just as in love with you as you are with him."

Cat sighed. "It doesn't seem like it…" She trailed off looking at her lap. "I feel like I'm the one out of the two of us that makes an effort to flirt or anything. I mean, Robbie has his moments but…I feel like I'm the only one putting out." She said quietly, finally looking up at her.

"Sweet heart, it's not all about flirting you know." Robbie's mom stated wisely.

"It's not?"

"Not at all. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Sometimes it's not about the touchy feely stuff. It's the simple stuff. Like a moment ago when you were mad at him. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't care enough to fight for your forgiveness."

Cat thought about her words for a moment. She did have a point.

"Like…when he refuses to let me pay for anything."

Ms. Shapiro nodded.

"Or when he opens the car do for me…" Cat trailed off, thinking about all the little things he's done.

"See. Robbie just…has a different way with expressing himself. He does it on purpose. He figures that you won't find anything weird about him not letting you pay, or opening the car door for you. But a hug or a kiss on the cheek is noticeable. He's just afraid of rejection."

"Wow…I never thought of it that way…thanks Annabelle!" Cat smiled brightly before going around the counter to hug her.

"Any time, sweetie." She smiled, hugging the red head back.

"Okay are you ready to go?" Robbie asked, coming down the stairs.

"Yep yep!" Cat giggled, skipping over to him.

"Bye mom! We'll be back in about three hours!" Robbie called out to her as they made their way out the door and to the car.

Cat smiled to herself as he opened the passenger side door for her before getting in the driver's side.

"Thanks." Cat smiled as they pulled out of the drive way.

"For…?"

"Opening the door for me." She smiled.

He blushed, not thinking she had noticed. "Oh…uh, you're welcome." He stuttered, cheeks still pink.

Cat giggled, reaching over and lacing her fingers with his.

…

"But this is supposed to be special for the both of us!" Cat pouted at Robbie.

"Cat I told you already, I don't care what color we wear. You can pick." Robbie soothed.

"But I want you to be a part of it." She frowned at him.

"But Cat I really don't care."

Cat scowled at him and he knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Well if you don't care then why are you going?" Cat spat, now pissed.

"Cat…you know I didn't mean it like that." Robbie reached out to hug her but she pushed him away.

"If you don't care Robbie you don't have to go…" She frowned, looking away from him.

Robbie grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him tightly so she couldn't push him away this time.

"Cat…I want to go with you. That's why I asked you remember?" He whispered. "I…I love you Cat. I really don't mind what color we wear."

Cat smiled. "Kay kay…I'm sorry for getting mad at you." She trailed off. "Love you." She smiled hugging him tightly.

"Now you go pick out a pretty dress and I'll base my outfit off of what you're wearing, okay?" He asked, playing with the curls in her long pony tail.

"Hehe, kay kay!" She giggled before skipping off back to Jade.

Jade had become more tolerant of Cat ever since last week when they officially started hanging out. Jade never really had friends that were girls before so it was nice to have a girl to talk to. I mean, Cat and Jade were polar opposites but, it worked somehow. And Jade felt like an older sister to Cat, just like Cat found comfort from having someone there for her other than Robbie and Beck, who was miles and miles away.

"Did you find anything Jadey?" Cat asked excitedly, bouncing over to the Goth that was looking at red, black, and blue dresses.

"Not yet. And don't call me that." She growled, pulling out a blue dress.

It was long and fitting strapless dress with a slit that went from the thigh down, with black sequins at the top.

"Oh that's pretty! Go try it on! Go try it on!" Cat insisted, pushing her into a dressing room.

When she came out…it was like the dress was made for her.

"Oh my…Jade it's gorgeous!" Cat gushed, walking up to her to get a better look.

"You think so?" Jade asked in a tiny voice, a rare show of the girly side of her.

"I know so. Rex!" Cat called.

"No! Don't call him in here!" Jade yelled at her but before she knew it, he boyfriend was standing there, jaw to the floor.

"Wow…J-Jade you l-look hot…" He stuttered.

She smiled. "Thanks babe." Before kissing him sweetly. "Okay you stupid red jelly bean, your turn." Jade said looking at Cat before changing out of the dress.

Cat was looking through a variety of pinks, whites, greys, blacks, and reds. She didn't know what she wanted to wear. She just knew it had to be perfect.

"Did you find something?" Jade asked as she looked at some black dresses.

Cat sighed. "No…"

Then, something caught her eye in between a bundle of dresses. Cat quickly dug through, untangling dresses left and right until she was able to pull it out. Jade walked over to her, smiling at her as Cat made a happy squealing noise before darting into the dressing room.

When she came out, Jade didn't even have to say anything. She just smiled before saying, "Go show Robbie."

Cat shyly walked out to where Robbie was sitting on one of the couches. He obviously didn't notice her presence because he didn't look up from the magazine he was reading.

Cat took a deep breath. "Robbie." She said softly.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up. Then he took a double take before standing, stumbling over his feet in the process.

Cat was wearing a white, skin tight pencil dress that came about mid-thigh with silver sparkles vaguely mixed in with the fabric. On her sides were a line of silver sequins.

"Do you l-like it?" She shyly asked as he looked her up and down.

"I-I…uh I-…" Robbie stuttered, unable to catch his breath from just looking at her.

"I mean my hair will be down and all curly…and I can wear white pumps o-or silver flats I guess…" Cat spoke up unsurely looking down at the dress.

"C-Cat…" Robbie gulped down the lump in his throat as he walked towards her. "You look-…you're beautiful." He breathed, playing with her hair.

"You think so?" She asked unsure, looking back down at the dress.

Robbie gently lifted her chin back up to look at him.

"It's perfe-…you're perfect Cat…" He said quietly, taking one of her hands and playing with her fingers.

"Hehe…thanks Robbie…" She whispered, kissing his cheek tenderly before walking back over to the changing room.

Robbie ran his sweaty palm through his hair, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in as he watched her walk away.

"How is she my date?" He asked to himself.

"I have no idea." Jade said, causing him to jump and glare at her.

"Okay! It's your guy's time!" Cat cheered, coming back out, holding her dress.

"Ugh…okay." Rex complained as Jade dragged him over to a section that would go with her dress.

"Come on Robbie!" Cat smiled, tugging him over to a rack of suits.

"Which one do you like?" She asked.

"Hmmm…well I think the dark grey is nice with your dress. I can wear a pale grey shirt underneath with a white vest and a white bow tie…?" Robbie said uneasy, not knowing if that would look good or not.

"R-Robbie…that's perfect!" Cat said happily, grabbing the items off the rack and pushing him into a dressing room.

Moments later he came out in his suit, bow tie untied.

"How did you know my size?" Robbie asked surprised as Cat walked up to him.

"It's a talent." She giggled, tying his bow tie.

"I like the bow tie." She whispered.

"Yeah well, I look good in a bow tie." He joked, trying to act cool.

"Hehe…you look good in anything…" She whispered, stepping back and full on checking him out.

"T-Thank you?" Robbie said nervously as she pulled him close to her again.

"Trust me…it was a compliment…" She whispered hoarsely, biting her lip as he shivered from her breath against his neck.

"Okay Romeo and Juliet. I'm hungry." Jade said, coming out of nowhere with Rex who was also wearing a tux.

Cat giggled. "Okay, let's go get lunch!"

**A/N: OMG ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS ALREADY! YAYAYAYAY**

**And what? This is only chapter 17? That's awesome! Thank you guys so much! **

**This story is going to be long. I have a lot planned for it and I'm really excited!**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Love you all! : D**

**Review please!**


	18. Interruptions

**A/N: This is really fluffy chapter so…hold onto your hearts! Haha**

**Narrator POV**

"Cat come on! Jade and Rex are waiting outside!" Robbie called up to her.

Cat, Robbie, Jade, and Rex were spending the day at the beach. Prom was in two days and they wanted to get tans. Although Robbie and Jade weren't as happy as Cat and Rex. Robbie never gets tan and Jade…well she has a million reasons for not wanting to go to the beach.

"I'm coming! Geez…" Cat giggled rushing down the stairs in her romper.

"You have the bag?" Cat asked Robbie.

"Yup it's by the door. Now let's goooo." He smirked as they walked to the door.

"Hehe I thought you didn't want to go?" Cat asked as they walked to Jade's car.

"Well that's only because I burn easily. But I thought about it and, a day to relax at the beach sounds nice." He smiled.

"Good." She smiled back as they reached the car.

Cat looked in the back seat and saw that only one seat was available.

"Jade, can't you put all your bags and the umbrella in the trunk or something?" She asked.

"Not enough room." She answered, turning around to look at her. "But I doubt you will have a problem with that…" She trailed off, smiling evilly as the red head turned crimson.

"Shut up…" She muttered before opening the car door and pushing Robbie inside.

"Where are you going to sit?" Robbie asked stupidly, totally missing the conversation that just took place.

"On you." Cat said bluntly, giggling at his reaction as she placed herself in his lap.

"W-What about your s-seatbelt?" Robbie asked nervously.

Cat in response just grabbed his hands, wrapping his arms around her torso tightly.

"You'll protect me, won't you?" She blinked at him.

Robbie nodded, gulping down his fear.

"Hehe…"

"Okay you guys can get a room instead." Jade butted in, getting a glare from the both of them.

"Don't be mean Jadey…" Cat pouted.

"Don't call me Jadey."

"Bossy…"

"Cat!"

…

After the longest 20 minutes of their lives they finally made it to the beach safely. Cat jumped out of the car before holding out her hand for Robbie.

"Okay let's go find a spot before it gets crowded." Rex said before walking down to the sand.

"Come on!" Cat said happily, grabbing Robbie's hand and pulling him along.

"How about here?" Jade asked, picking a spot that was right about in the middle. Not too close to the water but not too far away either.

"Okay!"

It took them about five minutes to set up their stuff. Cat brought a light pink blanket, big enough for her and Robbie to lie on while Jade and Rex brought two towels and an umbrella.

When Robbie turned around, looking for something in their bag, Cat quickly took her romper off before lying down on the blanket. She was wearing a light pink strapless, white polka dotted bikini.

"Why are you being shy, kitty Cat?" Jade asked evilly as Cat silently shushed her as Robbie turned around.

"Wha-" Then he stopped when he saw Cat lying there.

They both turned bright red and Cat glared at Jade.

"Robbie you need to put on sun tan lotion on." Cat reminded.

"No because I'm not taking my shirt off." Robbie scoffed, sitting on the blanket.

"What? Why?" Cat asked sitting up.

"Um hello. I am not taking my shirt off with that…" He said pointing at Rex who had perfect abs. "That…" He pointed at Jade. "And all that." He finished, pointing at Cat.

"Robbie…you can't be serious." Cat pouted.

"Dead serious. I don't even match up with the way you guys look…it only makes me feel bad about myself…" He trailed off quietly.

"Well you shouldn't. I think you are perfect." She smiled at him.

"No. Rex is perfect. You are perfect." He chuckled sadly.

Cat stared at him for moment. Upset that he would really feel like this about himself. Looks like she would have to persuade him…

"Um…my eyes are up here." She told him, dead serious and half-jokingly.

Robbie turned pink. "Well what did I say! You're friggin' perfect!" He complained, looking away from her.

"But who's going to come swimming with me later…?" She pouted moving closer to him.

"I-I don't know…R-Rex?" He asked.

"But…I want you to…" She trailed off, running her hand through his thick black curls.

"I-I don't know…" He stuttered, unsure.

"Please?" She asked, her hand falling to the nape of his neck, pushing his head closer to hers.

"I-…okay…" He gave in as Cat started to unbutton his shirt.

Once it was off, Cat grabbed the sun tan lotion and put some on her hands before rubbing it into his chest.

"C-Cat…you know I can do it?" Robbie asked, shivering at her touch.

"Yeah but…I wanted to…" Cat shrugged as she finished.

"Thanks…" Robbie smiled sheepishly, lying back on the blanket.

Cat lied back down next to him before turning her head to look at him and scooting closer.

"Robbie…you are perfect, okay? At least to me you are. Don't go trying to change yourself. I love my Robbie just the way he is. No one else matters." She whispered, before kissing the shell of his ear gently and scooting away as if those words never left her mouth.

Robbie processed those words into his brain. Then after a moment he turned his face to look at her. There she was, lying on her stomach; her little fingers playing with the sand. Noticing his eyes on her, she turned her head and stared back at him, smiling lightly.

Just that smile and Robbie loved her even more. He kind of felt bad though. He felt like every good moment they had together, he let his nerves get in the way. Or, when he actually had the confidence to make a move, they got interrupted. But what she just said…gave him a new found confidence. What was he so afraid of? He knew she loved him.

So Robbie decided to gather up his pride and make a move, swallowing his nerves all in one.

"Hey Cat?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can…can we talk about something?" He asked.

"About what?"

"About…" He trailed off, rolling over on his side, moving closer before grabbing her hand. "About us…" He smiled softly.

Cat felt her cheeks heat up and she couldn't believe he had just asked that. She was so used to being the on to make the first move. It was different being on the other end.

"Hehe…" She giggled, moving closer to him as well. "What about us?"

"What are we?" He smiled, placing a hand on her hip.

"Hhmmm…what do you want us to be?" She smiled.

"Well…" He started, moving even closer so now their faces were only three inches apart. "What do you think I want us to be…?" He asked, repeating what she had told him not too long ago.

She giggled cutely, running her fingers up and down his arm that was stretched to her hip.

"Well-"

SPLASH!

Within seconds both Cat and Robbie were soaked in cold salt water, looking up at Jade who was holding a bucket with a laughing Rex beside her.

"Jade!" Cat growled, sitting up.

She looked over at Robbie who happened to be laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" Cat pouted, crossing her arms.

"Yeah it kind of was…" Robbie chuckled only to get a glare from her.

"Well…now that we're already wet…" Robbie trailed off mischievously.

"Robbie Shapiro don't you even think about it…" Cat warned. But before she knew it, she was in the air and over his shoulder.

"Robbie!" She squealed.

"What? I thought you said you wanted to go swimming?" He laughed.

"I only said that to get you to take your shirt off!" She protested, unable to hold back her laugh.

"Well too late now." Robbie smiled, jogging down to the water.

"Robbie!" Cat giggled, slapping his butt as he ran into the waves before thowing themselves into the water.

They both came up together, Cat with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

Robbie sputtered when he opened his eyes to see Cat with a cross look on her face.

"Awe come on…" He tried, only for her to turn her head.

"I'm sorry baby…" He whispered, causing the corner of her lips to turn up into a smile as she turned head to face him, resting her forehead against his.

"Hhmmm…" She hummed. "I like it when you call me baby…" She whispered.

"Do you wanna be my baby…?" He whispered to her, smiling when her face reddened.

Then when she was just about to answer, a wave came about two feet above their heads, crashing down on them. Cat and Robbie lost grip of each other as the both did donuts in the waves. Finally when it passed, Robbie came up first.

"Cat?" He called out. "Cat!"

Then about ten feet away from him Cat popped up, coughing and gagging on salt water.

Robbie quickly swam over to her as she tried to get over to him. After battling the waves Robbie finally got to her as she grabbed onto him.

She held onto to him like a small child who didn't know how to swim, wrapping her arms and legs around him as tight as she could, still coughing up water.

"Breath Cat, breath…" He soothed, holding her close.

"Are you okay?" He asked once she managed to calm down.

She nodded. "Don't let go of me R-Robbie…" She coughed one last time.

"I got you baby…" He whispered in her ear, smirking lightly.

Cat looked at him, managing to giggle before kissing the side of his nose lovingly.

He smiled at her.

"Hey Robbie?" She asked. "I really don't like the taste of salt water…" She spoke suggestively. "Wanna help me out?" She whispered, leaning in slightly.

Then, as if the world was routing against them, another wave came, tumbling over them. This time Robbie held onto Cat and Cat held onto him, so when the wave passed, they came up together.

"We should probably get out. It's getting rough out here." Robbie said.

"A few more minutes? Please?" Cat asked.

"Okay…" He sighed.

They swayed in the water, making silly faces at each other and just being cute. Cat giggled as a small wave game by, not big enough to go under but just enough to jump over.

As Robbie jumped, his hands slipped off of her for a moment before he held onto her again.

"Robbie!" Cat scolded seriously but unable to hide her red cheeks.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Um…your hands?" She raised an eye brow.

Then he realized where his hands were and he quickly moved them back down to her thighs.

"Oh god…I-I'm so sorry Cat- I didn't mean-" Robbie stuttered, extremely embarrassed and red in the face.

"Hehe Robbie it's okay." Cat spoke softly, avoiding her embarrassment. "You're forgiven." She smiled, hastily kissing his cheek. "We should get out now." She smiled, leading him out of the water.

Once on the sand, Cat smirked. "Race you!" and with that she darted away, Robbie chasing after her.

Cat had beat Robbie back to their stuff where Rex and Jade were consumed in a make out session and Cat was already laying on their blanket.

"I won." She smirked smugly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Robbie smiled, walking past Jade and accidently kicking sand on her towel.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking Shapiro!" Jade broke away from Rex for a split second.

"Hey, it's not my fault Cat wanted to race." Robbie defended, lying back down next to Cat.

"Hey! At least I didn't squeeze your butt!" Cat teased, laughing hysterically at Robbie's face.

"T-That was an accident! I d-didn't want y-you to drown!" Robbie said dramatically, causing Cat to laugh harder.

"Woah someone getting handsy now Shapiro?" Jade asked, pulling away from Rex.

"I-I was n-not! I would never!" Robbie defended, getting more laughs from Cat.

"I know Robbie. We're just teasing." Cat tried to calm him down.

"I know…" He muttered, face still bright red.

"You know, you guys could always just follow our lead." Rex suggested, breaking away from Jade.

Both of them turned red and Robbie looked away from all of them. When he turned his head back moments later, Cat was right there in front of him.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked nervously, the confidence he had earlier totally gone.

"You know…" she whispered "We could always just follow their lead…" She suggested, moving closer to him.

Then, as always something stopped her. A volley ball rolled over to them, hitting her in the back.

"Ugh!" She growled annoyed, grabbing the ball and sitting up, eyes meeting a tall, tan muscle head.

You could tell just by looking at him he was a total ass hole.

"Woah someone's pissed they didn't get to make out with the nerd." The guy chuckled.

"Yes. Yes she is." She frowned, tossing the ball at him. "Bye." She waved him off.

"What, you aren't even going to ask my name?" He asked cockily.

"Fine. What's your name?" She spat as Robbie sat up.

"Ashton. And you?" He smiled.

"Cat. Bye now." She waved him off again.

"Cat, why don't you come and watch the game?" He asked.

"I'd rather-…" Then she stopped. "You know what, why not…" She fake smiled, standing up.

"Cool, see you there." And with that he walked away.

"Cat? Why are you going to go?" Robbie asked, standing up next to her.

"Because if I don't go, that only leads him on. He wants me not to go. Guys like that, I don't know why." She explained.

"Oh…" He said awkwardly.

"Come on." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the volley ball nets.

"W-Why do I have to go?" Robbie asked.

"Do you want me to go by myself?" She asked, gesturing to the shirtless guys playing volleyball.

"Nope. Let's go." He said, now dragging her over there, laughing at his reaction.

Cat and Robbie stood on the side lines, watching the game commence in front of them. As soon as Ashton saw her, he immediately started showing off by spiking the ball into the sand, scoring for his team.

About five minutes later Ashton's team had won and one of the other players announced they were going to have a couples match. Each team would consist of guys and their girlfriends.

Ashton skimmed the crowd of girls asking to be his partner until his eyes landed on Cat. He walked over to her before smiling.

"Wanna be my girl?" He asked, winking at her.

"No. I'm his girl." She said blankly, grabbing Robbie's hands and placing them on her waist before leaning into him.

"Wait…" Ashton looked surprised. "So this loser is seriously your boyfriend?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yup." She smiled, spinning around and kissing a confused Robbie on the cheek.

"Ha…whatever." With that he walked back over to the nets, choosing a different girl.

"Boyfriend?" Robbie asked confused.

"Sorry, there was no way I was going to play with him." Cat laughed.

"Oh…" Robbie trailed off slightly relieved and slightly disappointed.

"Hey…" Cat said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "If you want, you know we could always-"

SMACK!

Cat screamed as Robbie fell to the sand.

That's right; he got hit in the face with the volley ball.

"Robbie! Are you okay?!" She asked worriedly, getting to her knees as Jade and Rex ran to her side.

"Nice one Ashton!" Someone said, giving him a high five.

Cat looked up, eyes narrowing at him as she stuck up her middle finger.

"Robbie are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I-I think s-so…" he managed to choke out, trying to stand up, but falling.

"Come on Robbie…let's get you home." Rex said, helping Cat lift him up.

…

"Does it hurt?" Cat asked, holding the raw meat to his face.

Cat was sitting on his couch with Robbie sprawled across it, his head in her lap while she held a steak to the right side of his face.

"A little…it's not as bad anymore." He mumbled as she removed it, looking at the damage.

"It's just a little red…" She whispered, gently stroking it.

"Thanks Cat." He smiled.

"For…?"

"For being you." He smiled, reaching up and poking her nose.

"Hehe…" She giggled. "Hey, is your mom home?" She asked.

"She's upstairs, why?"

"Well…I was thinking…" She trailed off, moving the meat to the side. "If there aren't any interruptions this time…" She smiled, leaning down. "Maybe we could-"

Then, at the perfect moment, just like every time they were interrupted, Robbie's mom came rushing down the stairs.

"You've got to be kidding me." Robbie complained as Cat sighed, leaning back up away from his face.

"Sorry my soap is on!" She half apologized, turning the TV on.

Robbie made room for his mom on the couch; scooting up so he was in Cat's lap as she giggled.

"What soap?" Robbie asked, as Cat wrapped her arms around his torso.

"You wouldn't know." She said quickly, watching the screen intently.

Cat and Robbie sat there for a few minutes, watching the show as well. But then came a sex scene in which made Cat and Robbie extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey-" Robbie turned to Cat as his mom shushed him.

"-wanna go watch a movie?" He asked in a lower voice.

"Can we cuddle?"

He nodded.

With that the two teens raced upstairs and into his bedroom.

Cat had picked out the Little Mermaid because it was one of her favorites. Although, she didn't last long because about ten minutes into it she was out like a light, snuggling into Robbie's side, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Then came the part when Sebastian sings kiss the girl, and Robbie looked down at the girl in his arms. He smiled as she subconsciously gripped his shirt, pulling his close to her. Then he leaned down, gently kissing her nose.

"Eh hem…"

Robbie looked up to see his mom standing in the door way, smiling at him smugly, eye brows raised.

Robbie knew exactly what she was trying to say. He gently pried Cat off of him before cradling her in his arms. His mom smiled at him as he passed her in the doorway, carrying Cat to her room.

He gently laid her on the bed before pulling the blanket over her. He smiled at how adorable she looked before placing her purple giraffe next to her. Then, in her sleep, she grabbed hold of it, hugging it close to her.

"Goodnight kitty…" He whispered, gently kissing her head before leaving the room.

**A/N: A long one! Wow I just realized now haha**

**Well we got a blizzard so I got dismissed early and I don't have school tomorrow! YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**But I got a D on my Spanish and History finals…oh well**

**I blame all of you**

**Haha**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	19. Prom

**A/N: This is it…**

**Narrator POV**

The day everyone had been waiting for finally came.

Prom.

Cat had been running around like a crazy person all day. She was so excited it was scary. At one point Jade asked if she was high or something. She just responded with a squeal and asked where Robbie was, bolting away before she could get an answer.

After an excruciating day at school, it finally ended and Cat and Jade were going to go get their nails done for tonight, while the guys went to go get haircuts.

Although currently, they were trying to leave but Cat didn't want to leave Robbie.

"But why can't we all hang out together?" Cat whined, clinging to Robbie.

"Because Cat! That's not how it works! You get ready by yourself then the guy comes and picks you up before the dance." Jade tried to explain.

Cat pouted, thinking about it for a moment. "Robbie?" She asked, looking up at him. "What do you want to do?"

"Well…" He trailed off, not wanting to upset her. "Jade has a point; it's really romantic when you do it like that…" He said quietly, placing a hand on her back.

"Okay…" She sighed. "I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too…" He smiled, leaning down and rubbing noses with her.

"Okay can we leave before I vomit up my lunch?" Jade asked annoyed.

"Go wait in the car if you don't like the way I say good bye to Robbie…" Cat growled quietly, hugging Robbie tightly.

"Ugh fine. Make it quick." Jade scoffed, walking out the door.

"I really wanna spend my day with you Robbie…" Cat complained once Jade was gone.

"I wanna spend my day with you too Cat but think about how much fun you're gonna have? It will be a girl's day out! Then think about how exciting it is when I come to pick you up?" Robbie tried to encourage.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Cat sighed, thinking it over. "Okay so I'll see you later?" Cat perked up, smiling up at him, leaning her forehead against his.

"Off course you will." He smiled. "I can't wait to go to prom with you…" Robbie whispered.

"Hehe me too…" She said quietly, hesitantly leaning in.

Then Jade started blaring the car horn and yelling for Cat.

Cat sighed in annoyance.

"Later." Robbie smirked, kissing her nose before she walked out to the car.

"Why do you have to be so impatient?" Cat asked Jade as she got into the passenger side.

"Why do you have to fuck Robbie when we have to leave?" Jade retorted.

"Jade!" Cat hollered, turning bright red. "We were not!" She defended.

"Well you were in there for a pretty long time…" Jade teased.

"Stop Jade! That's gross!" Cat yelled childishly.

"Oh so you think Robbie's gross?" Jade continued.

"No! I never said that!"

"So you would?" She asked.

"No! We aren't even dating…"

"What's up with that anyway?" Jade asked, no longer in the mood to torment the red head.

"I don't know…we're always interrupted. Do you know how many times we have tried to kiss but someone says something or walks in? Or something goes off or one of us gets hit with something? I get so frustrated!" Cat babbled.

"Sexually frustrated?" Jade laughed.

"Yes!" Cat surprisingly agreed. "I just love him so much and-…I don't know I just wish something would happen between us…anything!" Cat said exasperated.

"Why doesn't he just ask you out or something?" Jade suggested.

"How?"

"Like I don't know 'Hey Cat wanna be my girlfriend?' like what is he, an idiot?" Jade asked.

"No, he's just scared that's all…he has a different way of expressing himself." Cat said sincerely, while Jade made a gaging noise.

"No he's just a woos."

"No he's not! He's just a gentleman who is…really shy." Cat defended him.

"Well doesn't it get annoying?" Jade asked.

"Of course! I mean I know he loves me…he's said it before…and I love him too but I feel like we will never be together…" Cat sighed sadly.

"Well tonight's prom for god's sake!" Jade said, pulling into the nail salon. "If you guys aren't together by tonight…you're hopeless."

"Ughhh…" Cat groaned, laying her head back on the seat.

"Hey, let's not think about your idiot boy toy-"

"Hey!"

"-and lets have a good time, okay? Come on we don't want to miss our appointment." Jade smiled, patting her leg before hopping out of the car.

"Okay…" Cat sighed, putting on a smile.

…

Meanwhile, the boys were sitting at a barber shop, about to get their haircuts. But Robbie wasn't too thrilled.

"But I like my curls!" He defended.

"Dude, no one likes curls!" Rex argued.

"Actually, Cat happens to love my curls." Robbie said smugly.

"Well no one said Cat was normal…" Rex muttered.

Robbie glared at him. "Well she's normal enough not to carry around scissors in her back pocket." He fired back.

"Woah, woah okay dude, you can keep the curls. But we still have to do something about that mop." Rex tried to negotiate.

"Fine…can't we just like, cut the sides a little bit and shorten the back or something?" Robbie asked hopelessly.

"Eh…we'll see what we can do." Rex smirked, pushing him down in the chair.

(10 minutes later)

"How do you like it?" Rex asked as Robbie was spun around in the chair to look at himself in the mirror.

"Wow…I-I like it." Robbie smiled, running his hand through his newly trimmed hair. **(A/N: He now looks like he did in #TheKillerTunaJump)**

"See, I told you not to worry." Rex smiled.

"What about you?" Robbie asked, turning around to look at him.

"I just got the sides buzzed." He shrugged. **(A/N: Rex has a haircut like Justin Bieber lol)**

"Okay you ready to go?" Rex asked as he tipped their barber.

"Where to now?" Robbie asked as they walked out the door.

"Well, we're going to get ready at my place, then I'm gonna drive you back to your house where I'm going to pick up Jade so we can go to her house to take a pictures while you take pics at your house. Then we will all meet at the dance." Rex explained.

"Sounds good." Robbie smiled.

…

Meanwhile Cat and Jade were getting ready at Robbie's house and Cat was freaking out.

It was more of excitement and nervousness.

"Jade should I curl my hair or straighten it? Should I wear it down or up? Should I wear it straight, in a ponytail or curl it in a ponytail? Or I can-"

"Cat!"

"Whaty?" She asked innocently.

"Shut up!" Jade yelled from the mirror while putting on her make up.

"Would you like my opinion?" Robbie's mom asked from the door way.

"Yes please…" Cat sighed, looking hopeless.

His mom smiled, walking over to wear Cat was sitting, facing the mirror. His mom stood behind her, looking at her reflection.

"Well…I little birdy told me that my Robbie, loves when your hair is curly." She smiled, playing with a strand of the red velvet hair.

"A little birdy?" Cat asked.

She chuckled. "It was Robbie sweet heart." She smiled.

"Oh…hehe thanks!" She beamed, hugging her tightly before pulling out the curling iron, beginning to curl her hair.

"Any time." She laughed. "When are the boys going to be here?" She asked.

"About a half hour." Jade answered, finishing up her make up.

(20 minutes latter)

Cat and Jade had both finished their hair and makeup and were now in their dresses, waiting for the boys.

"A-Are they almost here?" Cat asked.

"Yes now stop being so nervous!" Jade laughed.

"I'm not nervous…" Cat lied. "Okay maybe a little. But I'm excited too."

_Ding dong!_

Cat squeaked as Jade rolled her eyes, opening the door.

Rex and Robbie stood there smiling, all dressed up in their tuxes.

"You look hot." Rex said bluntly, stepping inside and looking at his girlfriend.

"Wish I could say the same." She teased. "Okay, we're gonna go take pictures with my stupid family. We'll see you guys soon." Jade said, grabbing Rex and leaving.

Robbie slowly made his way to Cat, who hadn't looked up from her shoes.

"Hey…" Robbie said quietly.

"Hi." She giggled nervously, looking up at him.

"You-…you're gorgeous…" He stumbled over his words, blushing madly.

"Hehe…thanks Robbie." She smiled widely at him. She stepped closer, eyeing his hair with a small smile.

"I like your hair…" She giggled, running a hand through it.

"T-Thanks…Rex said you wouldn't like the curls…" Robbie smiled sheepishly.

She shook her head. "You look hot…" She whispered, bringing her arms around his neck.

"I-I d-do?" He asked nervously.

She blushed. "Very…" She whispered; bringing her lips closer to his.

"Picture time!" Robbie's mom suddenly yelled, coming down the stairs holding up her phone.

"Really mom?" Robbie laughed.

"Sorry! You kids will have plenty of time for that! I want pictures!" She laughed.

They both laughed before positioning themselves in different poses for the pictures.

The first one, Robbie had his arms wrapped around Cat from behind. Then there was one of them hugging, Robbie putting the corsage on Cat's wrist, Cat failing to put the boutonniere on Robbie's coat, and one of Robbie picking Cat up off the ground whilst she giggled, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, that's enough." His mom laughed.

"Lemme see." Robbie asked as his mom handed him the phone.

Robbie scrolled through them, Cat looking over his shoulder.

When he got to the end of them, he noticed the last one was one he didn't remember posing for. Then it dawned on him.

"Mom…you purposely interrupted us before!" He laughed.

"What? Why would you think that?" She lied, holding back a smirk.

The picture was of Cat and Robbie, holding each other close, leaning into kiss right before his mom came down asking to take pictures.

Cat laughed. "Awe that's a cute one! Send me all of them?" She asked.

She nodded. "It's almost seven. You guys should probably head over there."

"Yeah…you ready?" Robbie asked, holding out his arm.

Cat happily grabbed hold of it, smiling at him.

"Have fun! Drive save!" His mom called out to them as they walked out the door.

…

After a 10 minute drive Cat and Robbie finally made it to prom. Everyone complimented them on how cute they looked together. Their outfits matched perfectly and well…they were Cat and Robbie. ;)

"Hey guys! Everyone is talking about how cute you guys are! You guys are a shoe in for prom king and queen." Rex smiled.

"You think so?" Cat asked happily, bouncing on her toes.

Rex nodded. "The polls are on TheSlap. You guys are in first so far against Rider and Charlotte, Danny and Rebecca, and Ben and Jamie." He informed them.

"Nice to know we are against those guys." Robbie chuckled.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Cat asked suddenly, turning to Robbie.

"I'm not e-exactly the best dancer…" Robbie said, unsure.

"Pleasseee!" Cat begged, tugging on his arm.

"Fine." He smiled as she pulled him out onto the dance floor.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Cat giggled as she took Robbie's hand, dancing with him to the swing of the song. Robbie looked nervous, staring down at his feet. Cat took notice to it and got closer to him, taking both of his hands.

"Don't be nervous…just dance with me." She said sweetly/

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Cat giggled as Robbie Got the hang of it, smiling along with her as he placed one of his hands on her hip.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

_No one will know oh oh oh,_

_Oh, come on, girl._

Then, Robbie picked her up, spinning her round while she giggled uncontrollably, grabbing onto his shoulders.

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Cat leaned her forehead on his as he began to sing the song to her softly. She smiled, facing tinting pink.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

"I think I wanna marry you…" Robbie whispered in her ear, pulling her closer. She giggled softly, kissing his chin as he looked back down at her smiling.

…

Meanwhile, in the hallways something else was taking place.

"Dude this isn't right…" Andre tried.

"No, what isn't right is that those pansies are going to beat us for prom king and queen!" Ben defended as Danny filled the bucket with red slushy.

"It's just some stupid title! Who cares!" Andre yelled.

"Dude who's side are you on?" Rider asked.

"Y-Yours but…this isn't right." Andre sighed.

"Whatever. You're either in or you're out." Ben decided, filling the bucket some more.

"I-I'm…I'm out…" Andre said, turning around.

"Fine. Don't bother coming to football practice Monday." Rider laughed.

Andre stopped dead in his tracks. He liked football but-…he only did it for the popularity to be honest. He loved music. And he knew he didn't like football enough to pour red slushy on two good people during their prom.

He kept on walking.

…

The song had ended and Cat and Robbie couldn't stop laughing.

"You want something to drink?" Robbie asked, swinging her hand back and forth.

"Sure." She smiled as he led them over to the drinks.

"Mmmhh this punch is good!" Cat said, taking another sip.

Robbie chuckled. "Yeah it is."

"Let's go talk to Jade and Rex!" Cat said happily. Grabbing his hand a dragging him over.

"HII!" She yelled.

"Hey Cat." Jade said bluntly, rolling her eyes at her.

"Are you guys having fun?" She asked.

"Obviously not as much fun as you guys." She sneered, with an evil grin as Robbie wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing her to giggle and lean into him.

"You guys are so cute!" Some random girl walked by, calling out to them.

"You guys are definitely going to win this." Rex smiled.

Then, Heart Vacancy by The Wanted came on and Cat nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh Robbie! Let's go dance!" Cat squealed, pulling him over to the dance floor.

She blushed, shyly taking his hands and placing them on her waist, before pressing herself against him and placing her hands on the back of his neck, gently playing with his curls.

_I hear your heart cry for love,_

_But you won't let me make it right._

_You were hurt, but I decided,_

_That you were worth the fight._

_Every night, you lock up,_

_You won't let me come inside._

_But the look in your eyes,_

_I can turn the time._

"Cat…you are absolutely beautiful, did you know that.?" He whispered, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

She nodded. "You tell me all the time…" She blushed.

"It's true. I don't know how it's even possible that I'm standing here right now with you in my arms…"

"I love you Robbie…" She whispered, laying her head on his chest.

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_I can tell you can fit one more._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_I don't care who was there before._

"I love you too Cat…" He smiled, kissing her head as they swayed back and forth.

_I hear your heart cry for love,_

_Then you act like there's no room._

_Room for me, or anyone,_

_"Don't disturb" is all I see._

_Close the door, turn the key,_

_On everything that we could be._

_If loneliness would move out,_

_I'd fill the vacancy._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,_

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

Cat looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you…" She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"For what?"

"For being you, silly." She giggled softly.

Then, breaking them from their thought, someone came on the microphone as the song was turned down so everyone could hear. Cat and Robbie stopped, looking up at the balcony.

"Okay, the votes are in and it's time to announce out prom king and queen!" Everyone clapped and cheered before settling down to listen.

"The prom king and queen are, drum roll please…"

"Cat! Robbie!" Andre screamed out to them, running towards them.

"Cat and Robbie!" The person on the microphone shouted.

Then, from behind Cat and Robbie, Ben, Danny, and Rider, were about to dump three buckets of slushy all over them.

"No!" Andre yelled, before throwing himself in the air, knocking all three guys over, sending red slushy everywhere and all over the four of them.

Cat squealed as Robbie grabbed her, pulling her away before she could get slushied.

"Andre!" Ben growled, standing up.

Then, Andre took off, Ben, Rider, and Danny chasing after him.

"Ugh come on! Again?" Lane asked, over the loud speaker, before going to get the janitor.

There was an awkward silence that filled the café as people slipped in slushy.

"Well congrats Cat and Robbie!" The girl said over the microphone awkwardly, before everyone slowly began to clap. "Come up here and get your crowns!"

Cat smiled, grabbing Robbie's hand and pulling him up to the balcony where the crowns were placed on their heads.

"Now you dance!" There girl said enthusiastically, putting on a slow song.

Cat and Robbie made their way to the dance floor, avoiding the red slushy that was currently being mopped up.

Robbie put his hands on her waist as she placed hers around his neck.

"Hehe…" She giggled out of nowhere.

"What?" Robbie asked confused.

"You stepped on my foot…"

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

"It's okay…" She whispered, staring up into his eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." They both said at the same time, laughing.

"Thanks."

They laughed again.

"This is so much fun. Thanks for asking me to be your date…" Cat smiled.

"I wouldn't want to go with anyone else…" Robbie whispered.

"Me neither…" She smiled. "Soooo…about that kiss…" She trailed off.

"Is it still mine?" Robbie asked.

"If you still want it…" She whispered.

He smiled, nodding lightly as he leaned in to kiss her.

Then, as always, something had to interrupt. A flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder broke them apart as cat squealed when it began to rain. Everyone ran in all different directions, grabbing their things and heading to their cars.

Robbie instinctively took his jacket off, wrapping it around Cat before grabbing hand.

"Let's go." He laughed, pulling her along.

Then, he noticed she was having trouble walking in her white pumps so he turned around, scooping her up in his arms bridal style, carrying her to the car.

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he slipped a little, almost bringing both of them to the ground.

Once at the car, he opened her door, playfully throwing her in her seat before running to the other side.

Once in, neither of them could control their laughter. They laughed for about five minutes until their gaze settled on each other, before they both leaned in.

Then another crack of lightning shot out of the sky, causing both of them to jump nearly out of their seats.

"Let's get home before the roads get bad." Cat smiled as Robbie nodded.

…

After a horrible, wet ride home, they finally made it back to his house safely.

"That was fun!" Cat said cheerfully as he put her down after carrying her back inside.

"Yeah it was." He smiled, following her upstairs.

"hey, where's your mom?" She asked.

"Probably, sleeping. We should probably too." Robbie suggested as they stood outside their doors.

"Yeah…" Cat bit her lip, dropping her gaze as an awkward silence filled the air.

"Well…goodnight." Robbie smiled lightly before turning around.

Cat sighed. "Robbie wait." She stopped him.

He turned around to face her, only for her to pin him against the wall and press herself against him.

"You didn't think I'd forget about that kiss did you…?" She whispered.

"W-Well-…I mean-…" Robbie stuttered, face bright red.

Cat smiled, gently tilting his chin down to look at her.

She smiled nervously as she leaned in closer. She felt her cheeks heat up as she felt his breath against her skin. She didn't know why it seemed like forever, maybe because she was expecting something to interrupt them. But nothing ever came.

Cat shut her eyes as their lips finally met, for the first time. Soft and gently, she moved her lips against his. It only lasted about a mere three seconds, but it took their breathes away.

Cat barely pulled away, not even a centimeter from his lips, her eyes half lidded before pressing her lips to his again, kissing him deeply. Her hands found themselves in the nape of his neck as his hands squeezed her waist gently. The need of air overpowered the will to stay like that forever as Robbie pulled away, a small smile on his face that matched Cat's.

"Goodnight Robbie…" She whispered, having to pry herself away from him before entering her room.

Cat sat on her bed, heart still racing.

She grabbed her pillow, screaming with joy into it before jumping up and down on the bed, collapsing onto the mattress.

Robbie leaned against the door after he closed it.

They kissed.

His first kiss.

He punched the air several times, unable to hold back his smile as he leaped onto his bed.

Cat laid there, already in her pajamas, under the covers and staring up at the ceiling.

She couldn't sleep. Not when Robbie was right next door. She just couldn't.

There were too many things on her mind. She just wanted to walk into his room and cuddle in his arms all night long, regardless of what his mom's rule was.

No sleeping in the same bed, unless there was a nightmare-

A nightmare…

Robbie lay on his bed as well, unable to sleep. It had been almost an hour since their kiss and he couldn't stop thinking about it. It was perfect. Everything he had imagined, everything he had hoped it be. The way her lips tasted like strawberry lip gloss. How right it felt.

Suddenly Robbie heard his door creek, before it cracked open. He couldn't see, being it was pitch black, until he heard her voice.

"Robbie?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay in here?" She asked hesitantly.

"But mom-"

"I had a nightmare." Cat said, not very convincingly.

Robbie smirked. "Oh really?" He asked.

She nodded, walking over to his bed.

"About what?" He asked as she got under the covers next to him.

"That I had to go all night without my teddy bear…" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shirt.

"Your teddy bear?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

She nodded. "Goodnight Robbie…"

"Goodnight Cat."

"Love you."

**A/N: : )**

**You love me or what?**

**Review!**


	20. Two Of A Kind

**Narrator POV**

Cat woke up to the adorable sight of Robbie's sleeping figure. She smiled at him, snuggling into his chest. Then she blushed, realizing their tangled legs, her one leg halfway hooked around his waist. Looking up at him again she noticed his mouth was hanging open the slightest bit. She giggled at how goofy he looked before leaning in.

She gently nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment before she felt his body weight move against hers. She giggled slightly as she felt him nibble on her lips back, before turning it into a soft kiss.

"Morning love…" Cat whispered once they pulled apart.

"Morning." He smiled groggily at her.

A comfortable silence filled the air as Cat cuddled into him as he pulled her close.

"So what are we now?" Robbie asked softly as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Hhmmm…boyfriend and girlfriend maybe?" She smiled to herself.

"I'd love that." Robbie smiled. "But are you sure you wanna go out with _me_?"

Cat looked up, a frightened expression on her face. "Of course! D-Do you not want to go out w-with me?" She asked nervously.

"Of course Cat, that's not what I meant!" Robbie tried to explain, hugging her close to him. "I just-…no girl has ever wanted to go out with me…like ever. And-…it's just so surreal because you're so beautiful and you can do so much better than me and-" Robbie babbled on, cut off by Cat's lips pressed against his.

"Maybe it's because I am head over heels in love with you Robbie…" Cat breathed, smiling.

"I-I'm in love with you too Cat…I just can't believe this is happening. I never imagined that I would be here, with you, saying that you loved me I mean…is this real life? This is actually happening? To me, of all people? Someone should pinch me because I-"

Cat just smiled at him as he continued to babble on about how he thought he was dreaming. The more he talked, the more she just wanted to kiss him. Cat had to admit, she thought she would never get to the point of calling Robbie her boyfriend. The fact that it actually happened, and Robbie was just as happy about it as she was, made her want to kiss him some more.

"Robbie."

"-but it's great because I really love you and-"

"Robbie."

"-you can do so much better than me and you picked me over-"

"ROBBIE!" She yelled.

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"Okay."

With that Robbie pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She kissed him roughly, pulling at his shirt. She pulled at him so hard he rolled over, half way on top of her. His hands traveled down to her waist, squeezing her gently.

"Eh hem…"

Cat and Robbie broke apart quickly, turning their heads to the doorway to see his mom standing there, not looking happy.

"So you guys got closer than I thought." She said bluntly.

"Mom we-"

"We'll talk downstairs." She cut him off.

"Okay…we'll get ready and b-be down in a minute…" Robbie said quietly.

But his mom stayed there, as if she was waiting for something.

"W-What?" Robbie asked nervously.

"Uh…" She looked at Cat, then at the door.

Cat got the hint, blushing when she realized Robbie was still kind of on top of her. She tried to subtly wipe her mouth, failing, before crawling out from under him.

She held her head low as she walked past his mom and into her room, not meeting her stare.

Robbie smiled sheepishly at his mom as Cat left, with only a blank expression in return before she turned around and left.

…

Cat and Robbie sat at the counter, two seats away from each other, waiting for his mom to speak. The silence was killing them and Annabelle knew that as she continued with placing fruit into bowls. When she finished, she turned around, looking at the two teens before popping a strawberry in her mouth, placing the bowl on the counter.

She stared at them, silently killing them. However she did find it quite amusing. They looked like two toddlers that got caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

Robbie obviously couldn't take it anymore and was the first to speak up.

"Mom we-"

"What was my one rule?" She asked, cutting him off.

He sighed.

"Well?"

"She h-had a nightmare?" Robbie tried hopefully, but failing. "Mom nothing happened!"

"Yeah because I walked in!"

"Mom!"

"What? I was a teenager once too you know. I'm really happy for the both of you but I don't need to be a grandmother just yet." She said bluntly, causing Cat to blush.

"Annabelle, I can assure you it was just a kiss." Cat finally spoke up.

"I'm sure it was just a kiss but you two disobeyed me after I made that rule very clear."

"We're terribly s-sorry, i-it will never h-happen again." Cat apologized, stuttering from her embarrassment.

"I know…" She smiled before turning around to make coffee, while Cat and Robbie sat there awkwardly, still separated.

"You guys don't have to be all awkward about it. I just wanted to get my point across." She said, and when she turned back around, Cat was next to Robbie, who had his arm around her shoulder.

She smiled. "When do you guys have to leave for school?"

"About 10 minutes." He smiled as his mom read the newspaper while he and Cat ate fruit.

Robbie used his arm that was around her shoulder to pick up a strawberry, still keeping it wrapped around her as he brought it to her lips to take a bite. Then, Robbie leaned down, eating the rest of it as Cat giggled. Their faces were an inch apart as he finished chewing, before turning his head and pecking her softly.

They continued to feed each other fruit and share sweet pecks for another five minutes, earning smiles from his mom who they didn't know was watching, before they had to leave for school.

"Bye mom! Love you!" Robbie called out the door, Cat clinging to his hand.

His mom smiled, shaking her head at them as they pulled out of the driveway.

…

"Well, well, well look who we have here." Rex mused walking up to Cat and Robbie as they pulled away from their kiss.

"Hehe…we're together now!" Cat cheered happily, hugging Robbie tightly.

"Baby…c-can't breathe…" Robbie chocked as Cat loosened her grip, giggling.

"Ugh does this mean you two are gonna be all mushy and crap now?" Jade groaned as Cat pecked Robbie on the lips.

"We'll be whatever we wanna be…" She pouted.

"And besides, how many times do we have to watch you and Rex make out?" Robbie asked, defending his girlfriend.

"Whatever." Jade waved him off, sipping her coffee.

_Ring. Ring._

"Come on Cat lets go to class." Jade ushered, walking away.

"I'll miss you…" Cat whispered, hugging Robbie.

"I'll miss you more."

"Hehe…" She giggled leaning in to kiss him.

"Cat let's go!" Jade called out to her.

Cat pouted, settling on a peck on the lips. "I'll see you in Sikowitz's?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded. "See you later." With another peck on the lips, they made their way to their separate classes.

…

"Hello my little acting monkeys! How did everyone enjoy prom?" Their crazy teacher asked, jumping up onto the stage.

"It was so much fun!" Cat said happily, playing with Robbie's hand, giggling.

Sikowitz smiled at the two.

"It wasn't that much fun." Jade grumbled from the back of the room.

"Tori, how did you like the prom?" Sikowitz asked, jumping in front of her.

"Uh…I didn't go…" She answered quietly.

"Awe why didn't you go to prom?" Cat asked sympathetically.

"I don't know…I've never had fun at things like prom…" Tori shrugged.

Cat frowned, feeling bad for her.

"Alright now, enough about prom." Sikowitz said, changing the subject. "Let's act!"

…

"Where are Cat and Robbie?" Rex asked, staring at there empty spots at their lunch table.

"Probably fuc-"

"Babe." Rex cut her off.

"-making out in the janitors closet." Jade finished, glaring at him for making her change her original response.

"No, trust me I doubt Cat is gonna move that fast in a relationship after Evan." Rex pointed out.

"Yeah well-"

"Cat, it's not that big of deal!" Robbie yelled, following an angry Cat as she marched to their lunch table.

"Yes it is! One, you didn't tell me, and two, you won't let me do anything!" Cat argued, sitting down.

"Oh looks like their fighting already." Jade smiled coyly, watching the show.

"No, we aren't fighting, Robbie is just being stupid." Cat pouted.

"Cat, it's just my birthday!" Robbie defended.

"It's not _just_ your birthday, it's _your_ birthday!" Cat yelled.

"What's going on?" Rex asked.

"Cat-" Robbie started, but was cut off.

"Robbie didn't tell me that his birthday is in a week AND he won't let me do anything for him, like a party or something."

"I don't need a party!" Robbie tried.

"You're boring me." Jade said, getting up to throw her garbage away.

"Robbie…why ant you just let me throw you a party and get you a nice gift?" Cat asked softly.

"Because Cat…I really don't need a party or a gift…" Robbie replied, wrapping an arm around her waist. She tried to resist, but he pulled her closer, forcing her to lean into him.

"Please Robbie? It doesn't have to be a big party…" She tried.

"I don't know Cat…"

"Please? I wanna do something nice for you. I love you and I want you to be happy."

"But I am happy." Robbie smiled, kissing her temple. "I have you…" He whispered.

She turned her head, kissing him softly.

"That's sweet Robbie but…let me do something. Just a small gathering. Please?" Cat tried, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Not the eyes…" Robbie mumbled, turning his head to look away but Cat grabbed hold of his curls in the back of his neck, pushing his forehead against hers.

"Pleasey?" She asked in a tiny voice.

He sighed. "Okay…but nothing too big okay? I don't want you going out of your way for me…" He smiled at her.

"Yay!" She squealed, hugging him tightly before turning to eat her lunch.

Jade then came back with another coffee. "Are you two done? You know, breathing?"

"Jade!" Rex scolded as she sat down.

She just smirked, sipping her coffee.

"Hey…" Cat said, poking Robbie's shoulder repeatedly.

"What?" He chuckled, grabbing her finger.

"Andre is sitting all by himself…and he's not wearing his football jacket…" Cat said curiously, looking over at the table 30 feet away from them.

"Don't even think about it red…" Jade warned.

"Why not?" Cat pouted.

"he wasn't exactly nice to us Cat…" Robbie said.

"Andre was never mean to us! And he helped us out at prom." Cat pointed out.

"I don't know Cat…" Robbie said, sending an uneasy glance at his phone. "I still get text messages…" He frowned.

"Well none of them are from Andre because I have his number." Cat stuck up for him.

Robbie looked over at the boy sitting there eating a burger and fries by himself, before looking over at his girlfriend who was looking at Andre, a sympathetic look on her face. That was definitely another thing about her that made his love her so much. She cared, no matter what. Even if you didn't want her to care about you so much, she just had that instinct in her. She was just genuinely loving all the time.

Robbie smiled at her, before placing a hand on her back.

"Go ask if he wants to sit with us."

"No!" Jade protested.

"It might not be a bad idea." Rex spoke up. "If he is really done with those ass holes, he could give us an advantage."

Cat giggled, before she got up, skipping over to his table.

"Hey Andre!" She said cheerfully.

He gave her a confused look but smiled anyway. "Hey Cat."

"So why are you sitting all by yourself?" Cat asked gently.

"Well…I'm not on the football team anymore and well…Rider and all them don't really like me after I saved you and Robbie at prom…" he said sadly. "But I never liked those guys anyways…" He shrugged, playing with one of his fries.

"Wanna come sit with us?" She asked with a smile, pointing over at their table.

"Uh…are you sure?" He asked nervously, eyeing Jade and Rex.

Cat laughed. "Don't worry. They don't bite. Their actually really nice!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Sure. I'll come sit with you guys."

…

"How was school?" Annabelle asked as Cat and Robbie grabbed a snack out of the fridge.

"Good. We're gonna go upstairs and do some homework, okay?" Robbie asked, grabbing the container of grapes.

"Door stays open." She said, looking at him.

He nodded, grabbing her hand and leading them upstairs to his room.

"Okay so Mrs. Robb said we had to do up to number…" Robbie trailed off, looking at his paper. "40." He said as she sat down on the bed, in front of him.

"Ugh…I hate chemistry!" Cat complained, popping a grape into her mouth.

"I thought you loved it?" Robbie asked jokingly.

"No, you and I have a different kind of chemistry." She giggled, swatting at him playfully. "Can't we do Sikowitz's homework first?" She asked.

"You only want to that way you have more time to persuade me to do all the chemistry homework." He smirked knowingly at her.

"No!" Cat argued, giggling a little. "What did Sikowitz give us?" She asked, changing the subject.

"We have to read this packet about monologues…"

"Okay read it to me." Cat smiled, laying back down on the bed, pulling him towards her.

He smiled, laying down next to her, unable to ever say no to her.

"A monologue is used in plays and theatre to give more effect to what's going on. A monologue is usually said by one of the main-"

"Wait!" Cat cut him off, grabbing the bowl of grapes and placing it on her stomach. "Feed me." She ordered, opening her mouth.

He laughed, placing a grape in her mouth.

"A monologue is usually said by one of the main characters. When a character-"

"Wait!" Cat interrupted again. "Read it in a funny accent." She demanded, closing her eyes.

"When a character had a monologue, he or she is usually not he only character-"

Robbie was interrupted again by Cat, except this time, she was belting out a fake snore.

"Cat!" Robbie laughed at her silliness.

"Whaty?" She asked, innocently, opening her eyes. "You're boring me." She smiled lightly.

He just stared at her, a small smile on his face. Then out of impulse, Robbie brought one of his hands up, tickling her in the ribs.

"Robbie!" She squealed.

He put his paper down, tickling her with both hands.

"R-Robbie!' She laughed. "T-The grapes!" Then, just as she said that, the plastic bowl fell off her stomach and onto the floor, sending grapes rolling everywhere.

"See, now look what you did." Robbie joked, laughing with her.

"That was all you!" She giggled as they both got onto the floor, cleaning up the grapes.

Then, while Robbie wasn't looking, he got hit in the back of the head with a grape.

"Cat!" Robbie laughed, turning around to face her.

Then before they knew it, grapes were flying back and forth across the room at each other. Cat then ran out of grapes, crawling under his bed to hide for safety. Then suddenly, she felt two hands wrap themselves around her ankles, pulling her out.

"Robbie!" She squealed, as he picked her up off the floor before throwing her over his shoulder and running down the stairs.

He made it into the kitchen, earning a curious look from his mother.

"We need to broom." He said plainly, causing Cat to giggle as she smacked his butt.

His mom just shook her head as she watched them walk back upstairs, Cat giggling like crazy.

They were definitely two of a kind.

**A/N: Heyyyyy! Cabbie is together! YAY!**

**So much more for this story I'm so excited! **

**FYI I made Tori a nerd because I really don't like her character or Victoria Justice (sorry to any Victorians out there lol)**

**Well let me know what you think!**

**Someone should update their story btw haha**

**BYE**


End file.
